La Nivelación
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Reto: ProfesorxAlumna. Ino, tras haber sido enlista en un programa para la nivelación de chunnins, comienza una relación a escondidas con su profesor, bajo la atenta mirada de Inoichi. RaidôxIno. Parejas a desarrollar. Primer capítulo editado.
1. Te presento a

**La Nivelación**

**1**

Seguramente, si hubiese prestado más atención en mejorar mis técnicas no estaría devuelta en la academia, y podría quejarme impunemente ante Asuma-sensei por su favoritismo hacia los chicos y que más de alguna vez hice delante de papá pero mentiría si dijera que me agrada sobre exigirme en los entrenamientos y correr riesgo en las misiones. El punto es que Godaime, según lo que me comentó Shizune-senpai, recibió reclamos que los gennins que subían de rango poca experiencia tenían al momento de enfrentar una misión difícil, en comparación al desempeño de mi generación. Tomé un sorbo de té y, tras pensarlo detenidamente, la mayoría de mi promoción había completado al menos una misión clase S durante el tiempo que eran gennin.

El país de la Ola, la invasión del Sonido y la Arena, y la cacería de Sasuke-_kun_. Casi todos habrían participado en alguna, mientras que yo al igual que éste y todos los días atendía la florería a la espera de un cliente que no parecía llegar nunca y lo único que despaché ese día fue a edecán de Tsunade-_sama _que me traía una carta. ¡Felicidades! Has sido seleccionada para participar en el proyecto de _L__a Nivelación_, favor presentarse en la academia el sábado por la mañana. Perfecto, ahora estaría de malhumor todo lo que restaba del día y papá trataría de inventar analogías que pudieran hacerme sentir mejor. No te preocupes, decía, esto es sólo una etapa que deberás superar para mejorar como kunoichi y servir a tu patria.

* * *

Los patios de la academia estaban repletos de un mar de chunnins recién egresados en los que desafortunadamente me encontraba yo. No pude reconocer a ninguna cara de aquella pila de gente que se amontonaba para entrar al establecimiento. Supongo que fui inteligente y opté por la entrada de atrás, por el acceso de los pequeños, claro que el viaje era más largo pero con mucho menos esfuerzo y sudor. Era otoño y las hojas de los árboles marchitaban y caían al piso, como una hermosa alfombra que cubría la roca del camino. Aún estaba enojada de tener que seguir la Nivelación, siendo que había salido una de las mejores kunoichi de la clase, volver a la academia era lo que menos quería hacer. Lo bueno es que no había nadie conocido viendo mi humillante final.

—¡Hinata!—exclamé. No puedo creer que lo hice, le grité, me descubrí.

—Ino-_san_. —se volvió y esperó a que le alcanzara. Pude ver lo nerviosa que estaba pero preferí fingir no darme cuenta para hacerla sentir más cómoda, supongo.

Empezamos una conversación superficial, no la conocía mucho y ella menos a mí, sólo teníamos la suerte de habernos topado en clase algunas veces en la academia. Le pregunté si es que había visto a alguien más de nuestra promoción y Hinata me dio una negativa. Creo que fue un alivio para ambas el habernos encontrado en la Nivelación, de alguna forma me había quitado el peso de encima de haber sido la única cursando ese programa y pienso que la ojiblanca sentía igual. De un momento a otro, los pocos temas de conversación que teníamos los habíamos agotado y caminábamos sumidas en un completo silencio. Hice lo menos recomendable que podía hacer en esa situación, pensé.

Pensé que para Hinata, haber sido seleccionada para la famosa Nivelación debió ser un golpe para su disminuido ego. Pensé en que Hiashi-_sama _no debe haber tomado bien la invitación y en la mayor presión que debía estar pasando la heredera de la rama principal de tener que volver a la academia porque sus habilidades no eran las suficientes para optar a una estúpida misión que no le era correspondida por rango. Me di cuenta que para mí la Nivelación no había sido más que un dolor de cabeza, que mi padre no pareció sorprenderse de mi ingreso al programa y que me apoyaba porque sabía que mis pocas habilidades estaban limitadas hasta donde alcanzaba a estirar mi brazo. Entonces no sentí pena por Hinata sino que de mí.

Llegamos a la puerta y me despedí de Hinata, diciéndole que le deseaba suerte y ella correspondió a mis ánimos para después irse. Me senté en un banco, lamentándome por mi pequeña depresión auto impuesta y esperé a que el estúpido sábado terminara. Claro que tendría que hacer tiempo varias horas para eso siendo que era de mañana.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando escuché en la lejanía un par de tacones hiperquinéticos cruzar por los pasillos. Me arrimé a la puerta para distinguir la figura de mi maestra en las técnicas médicas caminar hacia mi dirección.

—Ino-_chan _¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

—¡Creo que he llegado demasiado temprano! Por lo que me senté a esperar aquí a que empezaran las clases, Shizune-_senpai_.

—Si estabas tan apurada, Ino, pudiste haber recurrido a mí desde un principio. Ven, tu maestro te está esperando. Lo elegí personalmente para ti, es un jounnin experimentado y le tengo un gran respeto. —comenzó Shizune-_senpai _antes de doblar rápidamente a una esquina donde me dijo: —Déjame advertirte que al superior no le gusta que se le queden mirando a la cara y le causarás una buena impresión si no te muestras aludida cuando le veas. No te sorprendas que no te hable al principio, no suele platicar mucho.

No me atreví a preguntar por qué, Shizune-_senpai _volvió a correr e iba tan rápido que apenas le podía seguir el paso, supongo que es una de las secuelas que sufrió tras estar demasiado tiempo con Godaime y correr de un lado a otro tratando de arreglar los desastres que creaba su maestra.

Enseguida doblamos al ala donde se encontraban las salas de los alumnos más pequeños, ese peculiar olor a leche y colación me golpeó la nariz y se me revolvió el estómago. Ahora admito que fue, además del olor, el nerviosismo que me invadió de repente. Shizune-_senpai _se volvió a mi con la intención de explicarme algo pero las nauseas nerviosas nublaron mi capacidad de retención y olvidé toda indicación que dio. Creo haber tenido el rostro terriblemente pálido, porque mi maestra me miró con detenimiento y frenó su caminata para cubrir mi frente con su mano, sus reflejos clínicos supongo.

Deslizó la puerta con tal fuerza que bastó ese único empujón para que se abriera por completo. Pude ver una multitud de_ Tokubetsu Jounnin_(1) reunidos en la sala, todos ellos tornaron la mirada hacia nosotras y sentí que mis pies se volvían fríos, porque toda mi sangre se agolpó en mi rostro. Mis piernas flaquearon y Shizune-_senpai _se adentró en el aula quedándome tontamente sola en la puerta. Ella hizo un gesto con su mano y me hizo entrar, durante todo ese tiempo los _Tokubetsu Jounnin_ permanecieron en silencio. No pude contar cuántos había, sentí mi cuerpo pesado ya que tenía todas sus miradas en la espalda. Había llegado tarde, todos los demás chicos ya estaban sentados en los puestos distribuídos en toda la sala que se quedó en mutismo cuando entramos. Me sentí extrañamente infantil y me diriguí al final de la sala, el murmullo se volvió a encender luego de mi pequeña intervención al llegar última. _No quería estar ahí_.

—Les pido silencio, por favor. —dijo Shizune-_senpai _con una mezcla de tonos, como si estuviera nerviosa y comenzó a repartir unos listados a los _Tokubetsu Jounnin_, quizás con los nombres de los equipos o algo por el estilo.—Sus fichas personales han sido entregadas a diferentes Jounnin que ingresaron en ese programa y los han escogido, o bien, los han sorteado para así conformar las parejas. Este programa está diseñado para que cada uno de ustedes reciba un entrenamiento personalizado con _Jounnin _de alto nivel para mejorar sus habilidades. Esperaran sentados hasta que escuchen su nombre y sólo ahí podrán retirarse con su respectivo profesor.—concluyó mi profesora de medicina, sonrió a los _Jounnin _y se dirigió a la salida. Sudé en frío, todos los presentes comenzaron a hacer comentarios emocionados respecto a ésto y yo no podía terminar de lamentarme.

Comencé a mirar a esos flamantes _Jounnin _que quizás nunca habían entrenado a un equipo gennin y traté de adivinar quién sería el afortunado de tenerme por alumna. Francamente, no pude ver a ninguno que fuera realmente extraordinario, ¿sería uno de lentes oscuros que reía con un grupo de _Jounnin _que estaba detrás, pero que parecía no enterder lo que estan hablando? O quizás, ¿el del senbon en la boca que tenía fama de mujeriego? Era muy dificil decidir, habían hombres realmente desproporcinadamente feos y de aparente poca higiene.

Contemplé el grupo de hombres que hablaban como si se conociera de mucho tiempo y de ellos se levantó uno que de lejos ya se veía terrible, me aterré. Tenía muchas imperfecciones en la cara y un semblante extremadamente serio. Que no me llame a mi, que no me llame a mi, que no me llame...

—Yamanaka Ino.

—¡Presente!

Escuché cómo el hombre se aclaraba la garganta y que en una mala pasada del destino, toda la gente callaba. De pronto, todos los _Tokubetsu Jounnin_ estaban mirándome como si fuera una niña de academia. No sabía lo que había pasado pero de alguna manera, sentía que había hecho algo muy mal.

—Ya no estás en la escuela. —me dijo con voz ronca, como si le molestara que hubiese levantado la mano y gritado mi presencia. Al parecer, lo único que tenía que hacer era levantarme y acompañarlo a la salida. Me agarré la cabeza con las manos y me quejé en silencio. Enseguida me paré de mi asiento con pesar y me dirigí a la puerta, con la certeza de que mi querido profesor deforme me seguiría. Tuve la ligera sensación que me examinaba con la mirada el tiempo que me tomó llegar a su altura y doblé rápidamente a la salida para evitar caer en la tentación de verle directamente la cara, ya había entendido la advertencia de mi maestra.

Me dirigió a unas bancas en el patio de la academia y me senté, el comenzó a hablar de sí mismo, de que se llamaba Namiashi Raidô, que era _Tokubetsu Jouunin _desde los 18 años y de muchas cosas que dejé de escuchar porque había desactivado mis oídos, y traté de mirarlo sólo hasta el mentón evitando ver toda las cicatrices que me costarían su mal humor. Gracias a su altura, pude darme el lujo de dirigir la mirada hasta la punta de su nariz dando la ilusión de no poder ampliar más el rango de mi visión. Lo poco que alcancé a ver fue la zona de su mejilla y parte de la nariz estaba repletas de quemaduras y queloides que me recordaron a los surcos de la cera de una vela derretida.

Me pregunté qué clase de profesor le habría tocado a Hinata.

* * *

Se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancadas sin decir una palabra, vacilante le seguí hasta el patio tratando de seguirle el paso. Le pregunté a dónde íbamos y él me respondía con el silencio, evadiendo las multitudes de gente que se abrían cuando lo veían, y es que no querrías chocar con un hombre así. Yo, que disfruto de poco más de metro y medio de altura pasaba desapercibida a los ojos de la gente que no sentían como yo la colisión de sus cuerpos. Raidô de vez en cuando me buscaba con el rabillo del ojo y paraba unos segundos esperando a que resurgiera del mar de cuerpos que a ratos me tragaba.

—Deberías caminar más rápido. —me decía cuando apenas estaba recuperando el aliento y reanudaba su marcha nuevamente.

No sabes cuantas veces quise gritarle hasta botar mis pulmones. Pujé hasta salir de la nube de espaldas mojadas que me aprisionaban dentro, créeme que casi corrí a mi casa a darme un baño pero la mirada pesada del capitán me obligó a guardarme el asco hasta que él mismo me relevara. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, no entendía a dónde quería llegar y se lo pregunté nuevamente pero supondrás lo que me dijo.

Nada.

Me desesperaba que no me hablara. No podía creer que Shizune-_senpai _lo hubiese elegido especialmente para mí siendo que yo no le encontraba nada de bueno. Empecé a pensar en que, si lo aburría tanto me dejaría y así no tendría que pasar semanas a su lado, pero luego me decía que si el hecho de haber entrado a la Nivelación en sí ya era humillante, suspenderlo lo era aún más. Me pasé la mañana llegando a la misma conclusión una y otra vez.

Llegamos a la puerta de la aldea, Izumo y Kotetsu,—aquel que me entregó la invitación— hicieron un gesto idéntico al capitán a modo de saludo, quien les respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Miré hacia donde estaba la pareja y cuando estuve segura que el de la venda en la cara me había reconocido, tracé una línea imaginaria con mi dedo índice sobre mi garganta. Creo que entendió a la perfección mi mensaje porque comenzó a decirle algo a Izumo mientras me apuntaba.

Cuando por fin paró su andar, los árboles ocultaban casi por completo todo vestigio de la Aldea. Tornó hacia donde me encontraba y supe que no caminaríamos más. Me dejé caer sobre la hierba cansada, no sé cuándo mi resistencia se volvió tan nula. Comenzó una explicación de un no-sé-qué de un-no-sé-dónde que tenía que aprender antes de todo. Desde mi lugar le mostré la palma de mi mano mientras que con la otra me abanicaba la cara-un gesto que había visto tantas veces en Chôji que lo había hecho mío-. Creo que se ofendió, pero qué podía hacer, estaba asfixiándome.

—Incorpórate, quiero verte. —dijo el capitán Raidô. Seguramente hice una mueca pero me pareció extraño que me pidiera eso, siendo que en la sala de la academia ya lo había hecho. Aún así me levante, con una vuelta completa para que me viera entera, como cuando te pruebas un vestido y se lo muestran a alguien del sexo opuesto. Se podría decir que lo hice coqueta pero supongo que mi intensión fue la de aligerar la situación. El capitán tensó la mandíbula como tratando de no gritarme. —_Hablo en serio_. —Confieso que cuando escuché su voz irritada me puse tan tiesa que hasta se me olvidó respirar. Tan pronto como cambió su semblante me precipité al suelo y procuré plancharme la falda con las manos para secármelas del sudor nervioso. —Eres muy joven para ser chunnin.

—Perdone, capitán, pero la mayoría de los gennins suben a chunnin a los quince años, sino es antes.

Él no dijo nada, ahora me doy cuenta de que no era la edad la que se refería sino a la poca experiencia con la que ingresaban los jóvenes al segundo rango. No podía reprimir el deseo de hablar, decirle cuando, según yo, estaba equivocado en algo,—Asuma-sensei me dejaba hacerlo aunque no me escuchara realmente— y la costumbre me obligaba a hacerlo aunque tuviera que soportar los gritos del capitán Raidô.

Raidô seguía de pie y me miraba con la cabeza torcida hacia abajo y las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos, como esperando a que me incorporara de nuevo. Me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, evitando toda sección de su rostro bajo el puente de la nariz, aunque incluso ahí algunas cicatrices llegaban hasta la parte inferior de su ojo derecho. Me pregunté qué era lo que le había pasado para haber terminado con la mitad de la cara quemada.

* * *

(1) Tobuketsu Jouunin son jounnin con una especialización.

EDITADO Escena modificada.

EDITADO x2 Corregidas las faltas de ortografía.

**Nota de la Autora**

RaidôxIno. Una propuesta que hace tiempo apareció en los retos y que al principio rechacé, pero tras pensarlo, en el manga ellos forman parte de un equipo del Niju Shotai. _Por qué no,_ me dije... Me costó tiempo y neuronas, pero al fin pude articular una trama y me puse a escribir, también traté de innovar un poco en mi estilo. Este fic puede que tenga mucho contenido spoiler del manga en un futuro cercano y espero mucho de ProfesorxAlumna. Ya aparecieron en el animé y me desesperó que el dibujante haya sido tan malo xD Que decepción más grande, ¿ven que no mentía cuando formulé esta pareja tan bizarra? Sí tienen interacciones juntos.:)

Cambio y fuera.


	2. Namiashi Raidô

_Advertencia: Pequeño spoiler del manga y aparición de personajes desconocidos. xD _

**La Nivelación**

**2**

El capitán Raidô me mandó a casa en cuanto entendió que no podría hacer casi nada conmigo, y es que dar golpes al aire, caer al suelo, recibir los esporádicos golpes que me daba el quemado para que perdiera el equilibrio y caer al suelo nuevamente no es algo que una persona de poca paciencia como él pudiera tolerar. Suspiré largamente, acto que creo apuró la decisión del capitán a terminar la sesión del día, y me apoyé sobre los brazos para poder mantenerme erguida sobre el piso, lo menos que podía hacer por Raidô. Sin embargo, la única cosa que no pude hacer por él fue quedarme callada.

—Pensé que me enseñaría de defenderme, capitán Raidô. —le recordé desde mi puesto lo que me había dicho cuando le platiqué de mi entrenamiento de ninjutsu médico con Shizune-_senpai_.

—No puedes sólo defenderte, Yamanaka, terminarás cansándote y le darás la ventaja a tu oponente.

Con las pocas horas que llevaba con él había comprendido dos cosas: la primera, si Raidô te grita o aprieta las cejas no tienes por qué preocuparte, no es porque esta enfadado contigo ya que él siempre grita y tiene la cara así. Tampoco es que sea antipático, es sólo que Raidô encuentra mucho más cómodo regañándote que hacerte ver el error porque él tiene una paciencia casi nula.

La segunda cosa es la forma de saber cuándo el capitán estaba enfadado conmigo, cuando me llama _Ino_, está dispuesto a pasar tiempo conmigo, en cambio cuando me llama _Yamanaka_, es por que ya no me soporta.

—Namiashi-_san_. —lo llamé quejumbrosa, sentía como si me hubiesen molido el cuerpo a pedradas y luego lo hubiesen tirado al agua hirviendo. Él seguía dándome la espalda y comencé a pensar que disfrutaba ignorándome aun cuando Shizune-_senpai _me había advertido que no escucharía muchas palabras salir de su boca. —Capitán Raidô.—insistí y el aludido empezó a caminar de vuelta a la aldea.

—La próxima vez no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Por supuesto que habría preferido un simple _adiós_ y me hubiese ofendido menos pero lo cierto era que no podía pedirle a Raidô que dejara de ser Raidô y esa era su hiriente forma de ser. Quiero creer que fue así conmigo para que de alguna manera me esforzara más.

Comprenderás cómo me sentí entonces. Un escalofrío que me nació en los pies subió por mi cuerpo hasta la nuca, tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Sentí el deseo de gritarle mientras aún lo tenía a la vista pero enseguida rompería en llanto y él no es de las personas que correría a disculparse, así que no encontré mejor solución y le mostré la lengua segura que no habían testigos y me dispuse a dejar la escena del crimen haciéndome otro camino para evitar encontrármelo de vuelta a la aldea.

—No me vengas con gestos, _Yamanaka_. —lo escuché roncar a un par de metros de mí y como leyendo mis pensamientos me dijo: —Llevo ojos en la nuca.

No creo que siguiera enojado pero quiso mantener la ilusión de que si lo estaba. Lo único que quise fue desaparecer. _Trágame tierra_, no me sorprendió que la aludida no lo hiciera.

Me fui directo al Hospital en donde hablé con una enfermera que hacía el usual papeleo en la recepción y solicité un chequeo médico con Sakura. Ella me escuchó atenta con los ojos apunto de salir rodando con cada palabra y luego posó su mano pegajosa sobre la mía. Te imaginarás qué estaba pensando ella cuando una adolescente sana, rosada y sin ninguna lesión visible va al Hospital en busca de una revisión con un médico tan joven como Sakura y es que esto pasaba muy seguido.

—Descuida, niña, aquí en el hospital tenemos un programa completo para adolescentes y una gama de propuestas si es que no quieres quedártelo. Si es que así lo deseas, puedo ayudarte a decírselo a tus padres…—enrojecí bruscamente al momento que arrebaté mi mano de la suya aun más escandalizada.

—No estoy embarazada, sólo quiero una hora. —le dije y ella asintió suavemente, aún así me llevó al área de maternidad.

Lista de odio: lo había decidido, en la Aldea merodeaba gente que detestaba con todo mi ser y que, algún día, tendría que desaparecer de alguna u otra forma. En primer lugar estaba sin duda alguna el capitán, Namiashi Raidô. Luego vendría aquel que me mandó esa maldita carta, Hagane Kotetsu y ahora esa enfermera que me hacía pasar el bochorno más grande del día porque todas y cuando digo todas es porque es **todas** las mujeres del área de Maternidad me miraban como si fuera parte de ellas. Casi la maté cuando escuché su voz hablarme de nuevo mientras se detenía frente a una pieza.

—Mira, ¡aquí se acaba de desocupar una cama!

Cuando entramos, la mujer iba de salida. Sentía que se me caía el pelo de los nervios cuando la vi pasar a mi lado y arqueaba las cejas como si me hubiese reconocido y creo que así lo hizo. Sin cruzarnos una palabra ella dejó el Hospital pero quedó en mí la vergüenza que pasaría si Kurenai-_san _le dijera a Asuma-sensei que me había visto ahí. Que tonta había sido.

Tomando asiento en la camilla me quedé mirando el techo y conté las tablas. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos cuando la pelirosa se encaminó a mi cama y cerró la cortina que nos separó de las otras camas de la pieza. Ella tomó el historial del pie de la cama y lo hojeó antes de escribir rápidamente sobre él.

—Hoy tendrás tortícolis nerviosa.—dijo mientras garabateaba en mi historial, haciéndome un diagnóstico falso como lo hacia todas las veces que la iba a ver al Hospital. — ¿Y bien? Dime los síntomas.

Respiré hondo, tenía una gran lista de dolores que me habían atacado en el día empezando por Namiashi Raidô.

* * *

—Pues a mi no se me hace nada grave. —Dijo la pelirosa para mi sorpresa que jugaba con el lápiz que traía colgado en un bolsillo. —Pasé por lo mismo durante mi entrenamiento con Tsunade-_shishou_. Pero te diré lo que puedes hacer…

Sakura incorporó su postura en el asiento y repasó mentalmente lo me iba a decir. Me pareció que buscó con la mirada gente que pudiera estar escuchando y terminó de cerrar la cortina. Se me acercó a la cama y el olor a cerezo me inundó la nariz, vi sus labios rosados moverse y me pareció que había crecido demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Puedo decir que casi sentí celos de ella porque sus movimientos se habían vuelvo más femeninos de lo que recordaba y tanto sus piernas como sus brazos se volvieron más apretados y delgados. Me pregunté si había estado viendo a un hombre en secreto y no me lo había dicho.

—Debes aparentar que te interesa todo lo que hace o dice, especialmente durante su entrenamiento porque créeme, no hay otra cosa que les guste a los hombres más que sentirse importante. Ahora eso es sólo para que mejore su actitud para contigo. De lo otro sabes más que nadie, Ino.

De veras que no sabía a lo que se refería, esperé unos segundos a que mi mente reaccionara y me ofendí. Lo que Sakura me quería decir era que fingiera que tenía algún tipo de atracción al quemado de manera que me fuera más fácil tratar con él. Lo había hecho con Asuma, con Chouji y Shikamaru, pero nunca de manera grave. El hacerlo con el capitán no se me había pasado por la mente aunque era la estrategia más usada dentro de mi arsenal.

—No te ofendas, Ino, sabes que no lo decía con esa intención. —empezó la Haruno. —Yo misma lo he hecho un par de veces.

La miré con la interrogante plantada en la cara y se acomodó en la silla antes de seguir hablando.

—Roza tu pierna con la suya pero nada vulgar, si siente que lo has hecho de casualidad lo dejarás fascinado, créeme a mi me ha dado resultado. —me dijo el truco que le había enseñado yo misma hace un par de años, convencida que me había instruido en un campo nuevo. Puedo decir que me dio un poco de vergüenza escucharlo de la boca de Sakura porque si me lo había repetido, independiente que no se acordara que había copiado mis enseñanzas, era porque se sentía más experimentada que yo.

— ¿Y se puede saber con quién, Sakura-_chan_? —le pregunté haciendo especial énfasis al sufijo porque aunque ella fuera mayor que yo por unos meses siempre la consideré como una hermana pequeña.

—Con nadie en especial. —me dijo sin mucha fuerza, por lo que me dio a entender que mentía.

* * *

Hice lo que Sakura me dijo y me fui a buscar al quemado. Que me bajara el autoestima no era lo que esperaba pero podría intentar ganarme su aprobación si es que mostraba interés en él y su entrenamiento, y como me dijo ella para que me tratara mejor. Quizás usaría uno que otro truco pero nada demasiado grave.

El problema fue encontrarlo.

Pregunté al _lobby _en donde se despachan las misiones y me dijeron que ya se había ido. Ya era muy tarde como para ir a buscarlo en los alrededores porque en una hora se puede cruzar la mitad de la villa si es que das las grandes zancadas que da Raidô. Me di la vuelta y salí del edificio lo más lento posible, quise convencerme de que no lo encontraría por más que tratara pero nunca terminaba por hacerlo y caminé en su búsqueda por la Aldea en lugares que pocas veces transitaba. Hice el intento, créeme, pero no como cuando uno realmente quiere hacerlo. Hacía lo siguiente, iba por las calles en busca del taichou y si llegaba a ver a un _Tokubetsu Jounnin_, sólo le hablaba si es que nunca lo había visto en la vida. Si yo no los conocía, era por que no dejaban esos lugares de la Aldea que todos olvidaban seguramente el capitán tampoco lo conocía, y me dio resultado muchas veces porque los _Jounnin _que les preguntaba si habían visto a Raidô parecían no conocerlo o fingían que lo conocían, pero ninguno respondía verdaderamente a mi pregunta. Todos menos uno.

—Disculpe… —le dije a un Jouunin de gafas que parecía tan perdido como yo, y le llamé la atención con pequeños golpecitos en uno de sus hombros. — ¿Sabe dónde está Raidô… Namiashi Raidô?—me corregí y esperando a que me diera la negativa, estaba dispuesta a irme diciendo: — ¿No? Bueno, gracias de todas formas.

— ¿Raidô-_senpai_? —me respondió ladeando un poco su cabeza, me pregunté cómo podía ver con esas gafas tan oscuras en un día tan nublado como ese y llegué a la conclusión de que en realidad no lo hacía, porque era ciego.

—Sí, él mismo…—dije con la intención de salir sigilosamente aprovechando mis ventajas pero el remordimiento de dejar a un ciego hablando solo me lo frenaba. Aun así daba pasos cortos hacia atrás mientras se detenía a pensar.

—Pues sí, estuve con él hace un rato. —me dijo mientras se rascaba una sien, me le quedé mirando aterrada que me diera una respuesta a que me obligara a estar con el capitán. Me pegué a una pared y comencé mi huida hacia un lado, pero me percaté de una habilidad del ciego que me dejó helada: si me dirigía a la derecha su cabeza lo hacía a la derecha y si lo hacía a la izquierda él también lo hacía a la izquierda. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mierda, no era ciego. No tenía cómo escapar.

—De todas formas, le iré a buscar. —sentenció mi desgracia, él dobló en la esquina y entró a un local para buscar al quemado, de nuevo una oportunidad de huir se me presentaba y estaba dispuesta a irme pero el _ciego_ fue mucho más rápido…—Esta niña le buscaba, senpai.

El _ciego_ me señaló in fraganti con su dedo apenas iniciaba mi huida. Me di la vuelta y vi a los hombres parados delante de mí, Raidô con las manos en los bolsillos me miraba desde lo alto con su cara habitual, como enojado. Ya había hecho un discurso mental en el camino por si se daba la posibilidad de encontrármelo y lo repasé unas mil veces para aprendérmelo, pero el tener público-entiéndase, el "ciego"- me obligó a cambiar inmediatamente de plan. Raidô se aclaró la garganta y me erguí para parecer como si me interesara lo que me iba a decir. El capitán desvió las pupilas hacía un lado y me dijo:

—Pensé haberte dicho que no me hicieras perder el tiempo.

Claro, lo más posible era que estuviera haciendo algo importante en el lugar en donde estaba y me apresuré a mojar los ojos, porque una alumna que se mostrara vidriosa ante su superior se podría decir que esta enamorada y el "ciego" me ayudó a comprobar mi teoría, porque estaba muy concentrado en lo que pasaba. Aparté la mirada un par de veces para aparentar no controlar la emoción y me sonrojé reviviendo lo que había pasado con la enfermera en la tarde, no supe cómo reaccionó el capitán porque Sakura me dijo que siempre mantuviera la cabeza gacha pero un sonido que salió de la garganta del de las gafas me dio a entender que estaba incómodo. Éxito.

—Capitán Raidô, lamento lo que pasó en la mañana. Le juro que trataré de dar lo mejor de mí cada vez que me entrene. —hice una pequeña reverencia y me erguí para verle la cara al quemado, había arqueado la ceja y me miraba extrañado. Esperé tensionada por una respuesta que vino precedida por un largo suspiro de parte de él.

—No esperaba que me fueras a buscar, Ino. —me dijo como cansado, al menos sabía que no estaba enojado.

—Lo siento mucho, Capitán Raidô, pero no podía dejarlo sabiendo que está enojado conmigo. —me apresuré a mentirle, sabía que no estaba enojado pero fingir pensarlo era algo que no podía dejar de hacer.

—No estoy enojado.

—Entonces, al menos déjeme asegurarme acompañándolo un rato. —le dije cruzando mis brazos detrás de mi espalda. Raidô pareció pensarlo un poco antes de salir caminando y ahorrándose una palabra, supuso que le seguiría.

Le dijo algo al de las gafas y comenzó a caminar rápido, tal y como lo hace normalmente. Me costó trabajo tratar de mantenerle el paso, le pregunté hacia dónde nos dirigíamos y él, contra todas las expectativas que tenía de que no me dijera nada, respondió un "Más allá". Supuse que lo del plan estaba funcionando por lo que opté por echarle más leña al fuego.

—Raidô.—comencé sin saber a dónde quería llegar realmente. —me preguntaba si ha tenido otros alumnos.

Él bajó la miraba y me analizó un instante, creo que se dio cuenta que mi actitud con él había cambiado y terminó dando un largo suspiro cansado. Por un momento me pareció que perdería el interés pero enseguida dijo:

—Sólo uno.

— ¿Y cómo ha resultado?—no supo responderme y pareció perderse en sus propios pensamientos decidiendo qué parte de la historia contarme porque le tomó largos momentos antes de responderme. Indagué en mi mente por algún comentario inteligente que lo hiciera reaccionar y me vi rezagada unos centímetros del capitán. Corrí para quedar a su lado y lo llamé para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Sigue _Chunnin_.

—Estoy segura que no ha sido porque sea un mal profesor.

Bajó la cabeza nuevamente para mirarme por el rabillo de su ojo derecho y dio un pequeño gruñido, como si fuera a reír pero quedó sólo como un intento fallido. Me dio tanto gusto que terminé la risa que él había comenzado y fijé la vista al frente, esto realmente podía ser divertido, lo sería si podía seguir sacando sonrisas de él y estaba decidida a intentarlo. Me sorprendí de lo que me costaba y restringía elegir y analizar mis palabras antes de decirlas. Estuvimos caminando un rato en silencio y resolví volver a insistirle preguntando hacia dónde íbamos.

—A la torre. Poco antes que Aoba me dijera que esperabas afuera, me habían llamado del lobby.

Una inexplicable sensación me pasó por la garganta, como cuando uno traga y se le queda atorado el aire en la tráquea y ésta parece no cerrarse. Seguí al capitán por la calle con los pasos más tímidos y me quedé callada lo que restaba del camino, no sé por qué pero no pude seguir hablándole, era como si el suelo me tirara hacia abajo y me frenara.

Cuando entramos al lobby, un hombre estaba dando golpes al aire tal y como yo había estado haciendo en la mañana pero con una rabia descontrolada que lo cegaba y que afortunadamente, no le daba la precisión que necesitaba para pegarle a alguien. Raidô me dejó en el marco de la puerta, estaba como paralizada por el terror que me inspiraba el hombre, que creo que era aún más alto que el quemado, con una marcada musculatura en la zona de la nuca que lo hacía aparentar más bajo. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba lejos de mi profesor, hice un esfuerzo enorme por hacer que mis piernas respondieran y acercarme lo más posible a Raidô para refugiarme en su sombra.

El hombre de los músculos al fin le dio a un _chunnin _y lo mandó a una pared al otro lado de donde estaba yo, lo poco que pude ver que el _chunnin _había perdido la conciencia y el capitán me mandó a curarlo, pero no podía moverme, no si él no iba a estar a mi lado y el suelo me atraía cada vez más a él como una fuerza invisible. Escuché que me llamaba de nuevo pero mi mente no podía alejarse del hombre que agitaba los brazos como poseído para liberarse de los agarres de los _jounnin _y _chunnin _de la sala. Me coloqué de cuclillas y gateé hasta donde estaba el _chunnin _inconciente pasando por un lado del hombre con musculatura exagerada y aguantando un grito desesperado cada vez que él hacía movimientos bruscos. Vi al capitán girar hacia donde me encontraba y rodear al hombre de tal manera que él quedó delante de mí.

Me arrodillé a un costado del _chunnin _que tenía tanta sangre en su cara que me fue difícil saber de dónde le salía la hemorragia. Revisé su respiración y lo apoyé en mis rodillas mientras ponía a trabajar el chackra curativo en su rostro para luego limpiársela con la poca gasa que traía en mi bolso. Mis manos temblaban y cerraba los ojos y me encorvaba hasta casi tocar el suelo cada vez que sentía cerca de mí al hombre o sus golpes. Estuve alrededor de dos minutos tratando de pararle la hemorragia al pobre _chunnin _pero los nervios me traicionaban a tal punto que mis manos dejaban de tener ese brillo verdoso y tenía que volver a concentrarme para reanudar la curación. De pronto, sentí algo así como una tabla crujir sin llegar a romperse y al alzar la mirada, el puño torpe que había sido dirigido al capitán se hizo camino por un lado hacia donde estábamos el _chunnin _y yo e hizo presión en mi rostro.

El golpe me dio directo en la mejilla y según el quemado me mandó a volar metro y medio antes de caer al suelo, te juro que sentí que me volteaba el cuello hasta que sonaron un par de vértebras, aunque lo peor lo sentí en mi cabeza. El cerebro me saltaba histérico para encontrar un hueco en el cráneo por donde verterse. Por supuesto que no hubo tal hueco y el cuero cabelludo me palpitaba como si tuviera el corazón debajo. No descarto la posibilidad de que eso hubiera pasado, porque la fuerza del puño fue inmensa y no le costaría trabajo a mi corazón migrar a la cabeza.

Creo que me desmayé por unos momentos porque después desperté apoyada en la pared con las pupilas histéricas y mi profesor sosteniéndome los hombros porque las cabezadas que daba me llevarían al suelo. En ese instante no me importó verle la cara a Raidô, lo miré tan intensamente que no pude fingir que no lo hacía. Lo miré del mentón a la frente, le vi los queloides serpenteantes en su mejilla, su nariz y boca, y a él no le pareció molestar que alguien tan aturdido como yo lo examinara.

—Escupe la sangre o te caerá mal. —me dijo, efectivamente pude sentir es sabor metálico en la boca como también lo sentía en la nariz y empecé a salivar tan exageradamente que terminaría babeando sangre.

Vacilante, llevé mi cuerpo hacia delante al espacio que Raidô había dejado entre las piernas al hincarse para que arrojara la sangre. Tosí tanto que creo que vomité un poco ya que el quemado inclinó más mi cuerpo y sentí una gran cantidad de líquido caer al suelo. Luego Raidô me agarró de los codos y me ayudó a incorporarme, todavía con los sesos revolviéndose dentro de mi cráneo.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —me preguntó casi en un susurro y pálida le asentí con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, me soltó los codos y esperó un poco a ver si tambaleaba. Cuando comprobó que casi no lo hacía, dio un pasó hacia atrás y me desplomé al suelo. Me desmayé.

* * *

Desperté como estando a la deriva, sintiendo que el aire me enfriaba la cara que palpitaba de calor. Recordé que me habían golpeado y apenas pude hacer que una de mis manos tocara mi cara en busca de una deformación pero lo único que sentí fue la hinchazón en mi mejilla y labio. La dejé caer a un costado desganada, iba a quedar amorfa por lo menos cuatro días hasta que la hinchazón bajara por completo. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré en los brazos del capitán, me cargaba seguramente desde que me había desmayado en el lobby y me llevaba a alguna parte, supuse que ese lugar sería el Hospital.

Sentí la respiración que le inflaba el pecho y que suavemente me inundaba en una burbujeante sensación en el vientre. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera mi padre o Asuma-sensei que me había cargado un par de veces, pero ninguno de los dos había provocado ese particular aleteo en mi cuerpo que crecía cada vez que inspiraba y disminuía cuando él exhalaba. Mi oreja estaba pegada a la parte baja de su pecho y me acurruqué como pude hasta sentir la efervescencia con más fuerza.

—Pensé que tenía ojos en la nuca.—comencé, otra vez Raidô dio ese gruñido, esa risa frustrada.

—Acostumbro trabajar solo. —me imaginé que diría eso, porque Namiashi Raidô nunca aceptaría que se contradice en frente de un alumno.

De alguna manera, me hizo sentir importante. Luego me volví a dormir.

— _¡Dios!, ¿qué pasó?_

—_Hizo de guardaespaldas en el lobby. —_escuché al profesor con un tono de voz muy distinto al que había oído cuando estaba conmigo, algo así como de broma. Por si no lo sabías, la especialidad Raidô es esa, es guardaespaldas. También distinguí la voz de la senpai. Traté de abrir los ojos pero los sesos me pesaban en los párpados. Forcé mi cabeza para recuperarme del mareo pero no sentí más que detonaciones dentro del cerebro. Tenía a Shizune-_senpai _atendiéndome a un lado y a Raidô en el otro nomás siendo de espectador.

—No te esfuerces tanto, Ino-_chan_, ya estoy aquí. —gemí un poco, Shizune-_senpai _me levantó la cabeza por la nuca y con la mano que le quedaba libre cerró las venas que se me habían abierto a causa del golpe. Permanecí bajo el chackra verde por unos minutos en donde el calor se me hizo confortable y parecía que estaba durmiendo.

Cuando Shizune-_senpai _terminó la curación le dijo al capitán que me mandarían a hacer exámenes para asegurarse de que nada grave pasó en mi cabeza y él asintió ligeramente. Era como si estuviera tomando el papel de mi padre y me sentí extraña. Luego la _senpai _dijo que mandaría a alguien para que le avisara a papá que estaba aquí y Raidô me acompañó hasta él llegó.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**

EDITADO Corregidos los errores ortográficos.**  
**

Especiales agradecimientos por sus comentarios a Nosferatu-sama, Lizirien y a Livi Sluijter.

Uuff! Terminé de escribirlo luego de tres días, nunca había escrito tanto que recuerde... Volviendo al fic, Ino ya se fijando en nuestro querido Raidô :) Aclaración! Todos los elders que aparecen o son mencionados en la historia son reales xD que sean desconocidos no significa nada 8P Espero que les haya gustado porque si no sería tiempo perdido... Mentira, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Besos, yop.


	3. El Ogro

**La Nivelación**

**3**

Llamé a la puerta y en el tiempo que se demoró la _senpai _en abrirle me palpé la cara en busca de un vestigio de la hinchazón. Los días que le siguieron al golpe me preocupé de ponerme compresas frías en el rostro para facilitar la normalización de mi sonrisa, especialmente cuando estaba sentada en la florería leyendo revistas. Más de algún cliente se me acercaba para ver más de cerca la protuberancia sanguinolenta que salía de mi boca, sin que me lo preguntaran les decía que había tropezado y accidentalmente me había mordido el labio para que supieran que me incomodaban esos ojitos curiosos, y generalmente se iban en silencio.

Shizune-_senpai _apareció en mi vista y me invitó a pasar mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Todo estaba pulcramente limpio y en su lugar, parecía como si el polvo no conociera su departamento. Las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par y dejaban entrar al sol libremente, quizás demasiado. Tuve la sensación de que el sol brillaba mucho más de lo que lo hacía fuera. Tan pronto como hice el ademán de sentarme en la sala, la _senpai _apareció en el pasillo y salimos.

Nos dirigimos al campo de flores que hay a un costado de la Aldea y donde mi familia comenzó con su comercialización. Como sabría desde pequeña, los Yamanaka ha sido el clan de espionaje más importante del país del Fuego y se han usado las flores en un centenar de misiones que requerían el encubrimiento, empleamos el lenguaje de las flores para uso de códigos y mensajes, y para la infinidad de propiedades botánicas para la composición de somníferos, venenos y medicinas.

Shizune-_senpai _planeaba llevarme ahí para comenzar mi estudio de la composición y el manejo de algunos venenos en las semillas del ricino y dado a mi extenso conocimiento de flores y plantas, mi maestra consideró imprescindible mi perfeccionamiento en el campo, y más con ella una de las mejores kunoichi en la manipulación de toxinas.

—Aquí está bien. —dijo Shizune-senpai, mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas y sacaba de su bolso una sinfín de tubos y botellas. Me senté a su lado alisándome la falda sobre las piernas, mirándola sacar agujas y pipetas. —Como sabes las semillas contienen proteínas tóxicas que causan hemorragia intestinal…—comenzó muy pausadamente, estaba tan concentraba sacándolas las semillas y juntándolas todas en una caja, que tuvo que empezar la frase unas dos veces antes de decirla completa. Luego calló y esperé paciente a que reanudara la explicación pero cuando me miró haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, entendí qué estaba esperando realmente. —Síntomas.

—Deshidratación, hipotensión, presencia de sangre en las heces. —dije con la lengua dando tropiezos. Me quedé en blanco y pensé en Sakura, su comentario de lo que me pareció una insinuación de promiscuidad y el aleteo en el vientre cuando el capitán me estaba cargando. La _senpai _asintió suavemente absorta en la cosecha de las semillas mortales.

—Muy bien. Ahora, bastan sólo un par de semillas para matar a un hombre y la agonía puede durar hasta tres días si es que es realmente fuerte…

Siguió con la explicación de cómo extraer el aceite de las ricinas, convertirlo en un líquido incoloro e inodoro y luego evaporarlo para quedar un polvito en lo que se nos fue la mitad de la mañana para sacar un par de pizcas que guardó en su bolso con sumo cuidado. Caminamos de vuelta a la Aldea y pasamos a una pequeña tienda donde Shizune-_senpai _nos compró té y un par de dulces. Me contó que ahí era donde normalmente pasaban luego de misiones con su equipo, entonces recordé lo que le había dicho Raidô en el Hospital mientras fingía dormir y aproveche mis conocimientos de espía para sacar un poco más de información. Admito que los rumores son mi debilidad y papá dice que esa es una cualidad para un Yamanaka en su desempeño en la recolección de datos, pero juro que estaba preocupada por la _senpai_.

— ¡Ah! Ino-chan, aún no me has contado de tu entrenamiento con Raidô.

Bueno, quizás lo haría después.

—Pues va bien, como cualquier entrenamiento. —estoy segura por la expresión de la _senpai _que esperaba algo más de comentarios por lo que decidí continuar: —Bueno, no es precisamente como los demás, no se parece en nada a lo que hacía con Asuma-_sensei _y los chicos, pero supongo que es porque soy sólo una ahora y bueno…ya sabe, Shizune-_senpai_, un entrenamiento individualizado... es más...—aunque llené mi boca de palabras no dije nada nuevo y Shizune-_senpai _tuvo que ladear la cabeza para darme a entender que no había entendido nada de lo rápido que había hablado.

— ¿Cómo, cómo?, ¿al menos te está enseñando técnicas nuevas, movimientos, defensas? —dijo como animada, encorvándose sobre la mesa. Creo que lo hizo para entenderme mejor y quizás retener una palabra de lo que iba a decir.

Me detuve a mirarla un momento, sus facciones suaves como las de una niña y sonriente como normalmente estaba, no pude mentirle.

— ¡Shizune-_senpai_!, ¡es como un ogro! Sé que no es porque esté enfadado conmigo pero a veces me trata muy mal y hasta me hace llorar a momentos. Pero ayer, cuando fui al Hospital para hablar con Sakura, me atreví a mostrarme más interesada en él, como para que…—muy tarde, mi maestra ni siquiera estaba aparentando que me oía, parecía como si la parte de lo horrible que era le hubiese afectado tanto que estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hablar. Quizás lo del ogro estaba demás.

* * *

Corrí al baño, me di una ducha y vestí ropa limpia, todo para estar a tiempo en la laguna que está _cerca_ de la Aldea. Cuando dicen "cerca" en realidad no es porque esté cerca de la Aldea, no es más una dirección de donde podría estar esa laguna porque no hay nada más _cerca_ que la Aldea. Caminé por el bosque con la espalda húmeda. Aunque el follaje de los árboles tapara casi en su totalidad al sol, el calor estaba presente y el horizonte parecía evaporarse.

Cuando por fin llegué unos veinte minutos más tarde, divisé al quemado recostado bajo un árbol. Supongo que él tampoco pudo con el calor porque no llevaba el chaleco _jounnin _puesto. Estaba a un lado de la laguna con dos barriles con agua hasta casi llegar el tope, no me imaginaba qué tenía planeado el profesor y esperaba que fuera interesante.

—Espero no haberlo hecho aguardar mucho tiempo, capitán Raidô. —comencé. —Muy bien. ¿Qué haremos hoy?, ¿control de chackra, algo con agua?

—Vas a acarrear agua hasta la Villa. —sólo me contestó eso. Creo que tartamudeé una protesta y enseguida Raidô empezó a subirse las mangas hasta los codos. Acarrear agua, repetí mentalmente. Acaricié el borde del barril más próximo a mi cuerpo y esperé a que tomara posición en el otro barril.

—No puedo hacerlo. —sentencié apenas haciendo un esfuerzo por agarrar el barril, taichou me miró por el rabillo del ojo y di un alargado suspiro, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para encontrar el equilibrio y derramé enormes cantidades de agua en mis pies y ropa. Cuando Raidô se dio la vuelta aún estaba balanceando el cuerpo para evitar que más agua cayera al suelo y con una mano enderezó el barril de tal manera que le dio soporte por unos segundos hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a la posición. Luego me soltó y el agua dejó de precipitarse al suelo, el problema comenzaría cuando volviera a moverme.

—Capitán Raidô, pensé que entrenaríamos, esto más bien parece una misión gennin…—le dije como dudosa, cuando el capitán no dijo nada comprendí que sí lo era. — ¿Lo es?

—¿De qué me sirve decírtelo? Lo harás de todas formas. —contestó agachando la cabeza para darme una ojeada e hice una mueca con los ojos contraídos y la cara hinchada, estaba como enfadada y él dio esa risa frustrada que me dio un cosquilleo debajo del ombligo. —Ayer mientras estábamos entrenando me di cuenta que Asuma no te ejercitó apropiadamente. Quizás lo hizo, pero resultarías ser una pésima _kunoichi _así que prefiero pensar en lo primero. Por lo que decidí empezar desde cero.

—¿Pero en qué me ayuda llevar agua? Sería mucho más útil aprender una técnica o practicar algo que ya sé, eso también es empezar desde cero. —dije aparentando no estar ofendida por su comentario.

—Si quieres un entrenamiento, procura que no se te derrame el agua o te devolverás a la laguna a reponer el barril aunque sea sólo una gota ¿entendido? —sólo asentí. —Ve adelante.

Como me lo ordenó fui primera. El problema era caminar sin perder el equilibrio que anteriormente me había dado el capitán y que tanto me había costado estando parada, más el hecho que el capitán daba unas zancadas descomunales que me pasaba enseguida, por lo que tenía que correr para alcanzarle antes que me empezara a regañarme, todo sin agitar al agua.

Caminé en silencio con la atención en el barril, el suelo, en mis pies y en el quemado. La mezcla perfecta para dejarme callada, estaba tan concentrada que no escucharía si alguien me hablaba y tampoco podía hablar si quería conservar el equilibrio, solamente escuchaba la respiración acentuada del profesor a mi espalda, lo más seguro era que el calor y el esfuerzo lo estaban cansando, al menos su jadeo me hacía sentir acompañada.

Luego de un rato el trozo más alto de los portones de la villa coronaban las copas de los árboles. Mis pasos se hicieron más largos y me deslicé rápidamente en frente del puesto que ocupaban Izumo y Kotetsu el otro día, sin siquiera importarme que el agua se meciera de un lado a otro y que parecía no tardar en derramar un poco.

—Ino.

Me llamó el capitán desde atrás como queriendo frenar mi entusiasmo por entrar en la Aldea. Claro, un paso en falso significaría un barril vacío y eso era lo que menos quería tanto él como yo. Esperé a que Raidô que estuviera a unos pasos de mí y reanudé la caminata. No creerás lo mortales que pueden ser un par de niños, se meten en tu camino como si quisieran que los pisases y para colmo se dan a la fuga cuando comprenden que son los culpables que te caigas o peor aún, que se te caiga el barril que no puede tocar el suelo.

Hice malabares con el barril que se precipitaba de un lado a otro y hasta lo elevé a la altura de mi pecho tratando inútilmente de encontrar el equilibrio meciéndolo al compás del agua como para calmarla de a poco. Como supondrás el barril se cayó al suelo golpeándome un pie y regando el agua por todos lados. Ahogué una maldición y lo único que atiné fue a buscar con la mirada a los culpables que ágilmente habían escapado de la escena del crimen. Después me quedé espantada al analizar lo que había pasado y el capitán se me acercó serio.

—Capitán Raidô. —comencé apenas controlando el flujo de mi respiración alterada por las lágrimas. Estaba tan aterrada de que me mandara a la laguna nuevamente que no pude siquiera fijar mi mirada en la suya, me imaginaba que estaría enojado porque comprenderás la frustración de que tu propio alumno no pueda cumplir con tan pequeña tarea como la de llevar agua. —No quise…no fue mi intención…

En ese momento ya no podía pensar en nada y apretaba los labios con fuerza para evitar que se me escapara un sollozo. Tragué con dificultad el nudo que se me enredaba en la garganta y llevé un par de veces la cabeza al suelo para esconder las muecas del llanto. Raidô, suspiró cansado y se aclaró la garganta, se quedó como estático unos segundos. Luego llevó su barril a un banco y fijó su mirada en mi cabeza rubia porque no podía levantar la vista para mirarlo de vuelta.

—Ya déjalo, no importa.

Me lo dijo rápido y más brusco de como solía hacerlo. Alcé la mirada para verle la cara y llevó las pupilas a un lado, creo que le incomodaba más el hecho que estuviera llorando en público a tener que dar la vuelta hacia la laguna para acompañarme a llenar el barril. Pobre, no eres un ogro después de todo.

—Pero la misión, no la completé. —balbucí, por alguna razón me gustaba tener la culpa.

—Nadie dijo que era una misión, Ino. Tú misma te metiste la idea en la cabeza.

—Pero dijo que lo era…—mentira, nunca lo hizo y él negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Hice memoria y recordé lo que me había dicho cuando recién había llegado a la laguna como una hora antes.

Me lo quedé mirando con un rubor constipado bajo los ojos, me sentí tonta y me volvieron las ganas de llorar por lo tonta que había sido. Ya me había echo llorar, ahora no podía parar y en cuanto un temblor se apoderó de mis labios dejé caer mi frente sobre el quemado. Lo pillé desprevenido porque llevó las manos hacia los lados y retrocedió un paso, creo que estaba evitando cualquier contacto con alguna de _mis_ partes, y luego de un rato optó por dejar una mano sobre el omóplato. Me aferré a su ropa hasta poco después de calmarme y limpié mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano.

—Ahora pensará que soy una llorona.

De nuevo dio ese respingo, esa risa frustrada me desarmó entera y la debilidad me recorrió hasta las rodillas, algo en ese gesto me hacía indefensa y el revoloteo en el estómago me incomodó de tal forma que tuve que deshacer el agarre que tenía con él. No pude evitarlo, me gustaba ese gruñido y definitivamente no podría seguir con lo que me había propuesto a hacer si me afectaba de esa manera.

— Entonces qué hago con el barril. —pregunté enseguida, volteándome hacia la banca donde el quemado lo había dejado como para ocultar el nerviosismo que tenía, respiré hondo un par de veces y me volví a él que estaba encajando nuevamente su barril entre sus brazos.

—Luego vengo por él. —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro. Me lo quedé mirando mientras se alejaba, aun estaba asimilando que había sido todo y que podía volver a casa, o al menos eso pensaba. No sabía si tenía que seguirlo o estaba liberada por el día. —Ahm, Ino.

— ¿Si, capitán?

* * *

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Me dije unas mil veces mientras hacía el camino desde el Hospital hasta la residencia de los Haruno. Había ido primero al Hospital a ver a Sakura pero me dijeron que su turno había terminado como una hora antes de que yo llegara, así que me fui a su casa. Toqué un par de veces la puerta, luego el timbre y esperé a que alguien me abriera. Estaba tan nerviosa que no pasó mucho para que repitiera todo de nuevo. Los nudillos de mi mano se estaban tiñendo rosados cuando la mamá de la pelirosa se apareció en la puerta, su semblante estaba como molesto pero cuando reconoció mi rostro me mostró los dientes en una sonrisa.

—Cielos, Ino-_chan_, pensé que eras uno de esos vendedores ambulantes. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

— ¡Excelente!—dije muy rápido, esperé que pasaran unos segundos y enseguida pregunté: — ¿Se encuentra Sakura?

—Está en su cuarto. Ya conoces como llegar.

Estiró el brazo para dejarme pasar entre el espacio que había dejado entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Hice una pequeña reverencia y corrí escaleras arriba. Su puerta estaba cerrada por lo que di un respiro y toqué lo más suave posible. Reconocí su voz, pronunció un _espera_ y enseguida me abrió la puerta, tenía el pelo húmedo tomado en una cola alta.

— ¡Ino! No sabía que venías…—dijo en una mezcla entre sorpresa y algo más. Me dejó entrar y nos sentamos en su cama, entré sin saber lo que iba a decir ni cómo pero para mi suerte ella fue la que comenzó: —Hoy me encontré con Hinata, no sabía que también estuviera asignada a un _jounnin_.

—Sí, la vi el día de la orientación pero desde entonces nada, no sé cómo le fue ni quién es su capitán.

—Bueno, parecía contenta y creo que me dijo el nombre del capitán pero la verdad que no lo recuerdo. Muy bien, bastante introducción por el momento, qué te trajo a mis aposentos porque abajo parecía que ibas a tirar la puerta.

—Siempre toco la puerta así…—podrán decir que me acobardé porque así pasó. Sakura se rió por lo bajo y gateó sobre la cama hasta que su cara casi tocó la mía.

—A mi no me engañas, te pasó algo. Algo con tu capitán… —y tocó con un dedo la punta de mi nariz. —No seas tonta, Ino, sé que estuviste entrenando con él en la mañana. Ayer me dijiste que lo harías después de ir al campo con Shizune-_san_. ¿Lo recuerdas? Dijiste que por eso no irías de turno al Hospital…

— ¿Lo hice? —dije por lo bajo, ¿cómo podía ser tan obvia? Me dejé caer en la cama y nuevamente Sakura se acercó a mí y se dejó caer a un lado mío, con la cara casi tocando la mía. —Sakura, si alguien nos ve así…

—Nadie va a venir, para eso está el cerrojo…—me interrumpió y se incorporó, acomodándose el pelo rosado con las manos. —Lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeñas, Ino, no sé por qué te molestas tanto. Además, hay algunos hombres que disfrutan mirando mujeres así, quizás Namiashi-san es uno de ellos.

—Deja de decir tonterías, no se trata de él. Es horrible, me trata como si fuera un hombre y pareciera como si todo lo que hiciera estuviera mal por mucho que me esfuerce. —dije dándome una vuelta en la cama y enterrando mi cara en las almohadas.

—Ino no es cierto, no te estás esforzando. Te estás quejando. Si realmente lo estuvieras haciendo no estarías aquí en primer lugar, estarías tratando de mejorar para que Namiashi-san vea que realmente vales la pena.

Suspiré. Recuerdo haber usado el mismo tono cuando me ocultaba cosas y se confesaba tan sólo escuchándome hablarle de ese modo. Ahora era yo la que gateaba hacia Sakura hasta el borde de la cama y me senté a su lado. Le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que salí de mi casa hacia la laguna hasta cuando boté el barril al suelo y me abracé al capitán, ahora sólo faltaba una cosa y no quería seguir, me sentí tonta de repente. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces como si le hubiese entrado un bicho en el ojo, esperando a que continuara.

—Cuando me estaba yendo, Raidô me preguntó si tenía algo que hacer en la noche…—le contesté. La Haruno se fue para atrás y me apresuré a decir: —No pienses mal, es porque va a ser de guardaespaldas de Godaime-sama.

—¿Estás segura? Porque si te lleva a un rincón oscuro tienes que saber que…

—¡Sakura!

—Te creo. Su coartada tiene bastante sentido ahora que lo pienso mejor…—dijo llevándose un dedo hacia la boca como reflexiva. Ahora yo tenía la manía del bicho en el ojo y se rió, supongo, por la mueca que hice. —Verás, esta mañana Tsunade-_shishou _hizo un comentario de querer relajarse uno de estos días y tú sabes cómo es su idea de relajarse. Supongo que desde que Shizune-san se fue, tiene que trabajar mucho más de lo que lo ha hecho en toda su vida…

—¿Cómo es eso que Shizune-_senpai _se fue?—de pronto todo fue claro para mí, ya se me hacía extraño que la _senpai _me hubiese llamado en la mañana para entrenar y mucho más en un día de trabajo.

—¿Que no lo sabes? —negué con la cabeza tan fuerte que se me revolvieron los sesos. —No sé mucho, pero por lo que dicen creo que la dejaron por una mujer mucho más joven pero no le digas que yo te dije porque estaba decidida a negarlo todo y Tsunade-_shishou _la obligó a tomar unas vacaciones.

Me quedé muda por la impresión, ni siquiera sabía que Shizune-_senpai _estuviera con alguien. Me dejé caer nuevamente en la cama y luego de suspirar largamente le dije a Sakura que me tenía que ir, ella se paró y me preguntó si la podía esperar que ella también iba de salida y me quedé en la cama hasta que terminara de vestirse.

Bajamos las escaleras y la aprendiza de la Hokage le gritó a su madre que ya se iba, ella le respondió desde la cocina y nos fuimos. Para cuando tuvimos que despedirnos al llegar a una esquina se me acercó para plantarme un beso en la frente, tenía un tiempo entrenando con Tsunade-_sama _y ya se estaba pareciendo a ella. Me pregunté si terminaríamos siendo copias de nuestras respectivas maestras.

* * *

Confirmé la dirección en el trozo de papel un par de veces con la que colgaba en un cartel en una viga del local. Me costaba creer que ese era el lugar en el que estaba citada, recuerdo haber pasado por ahí un par de veces de día pero no era nada parecido con lo que era de noche, ni siquiera sabía que era un bar. Me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, quizás Sakura tenía razón, quizás si era el rincón oscuro en donde Raidô iba a…

—No esperaba que vinieras, Ino.

Me estremecí como si me hubiese soplado en la nuca. Estaba parado justo atrás de mí con ambas manos en los bolsillos, mirándome hacia abajo. Aparté la vista y me acaricié un hombro con la mano contraria. Tú puedes, Ino. Inhala, exhala, inhala. Respira.

—La verdad es que estaba un poco perdida, capitán Raidô, no tenía idea que existiera un lugar como éste aquí. —dije levantando los brazos un poco como si fuera un pequeño insecto en una gran ciudad. El capitán se echó ligeramente para atrás, estaría como complacido, exceso de mi delicada inocencia diría yo. Suspiré para mis adentros, esto sólo lo hacía para demostrarle a Sakura que sí me estaba esforzando.

— ¿Inoichi-san sabe que estás aquí? —dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro y me guiaba hacia adentro del recinto, nunca quise entrar tenía una atmósfera de aire viciado y aunque no contara con una puerta que lo separara del exterior la respiración no parecía renovarse.

—Por supuesto que sí. —dije como queriendo convencerme que no era más que una misión aunque en realidad mi papá pensaba que estaba en casa de los Haruno. Sentía su pulgar sobre la vértebra que resalta en el cuello, por qué no le dije que estaría ocupada en la noche y que no podría acompañarlo a ese bar, me sentía fuera de lugar. Elevé un brazo para evitar que las telas que colgaban del techo me golpearan la cara.

Había demasiada gente dentro, y caminé entre la masa de gente que transpiraba en el bar hacia donde la mano del capitán me dirigía. Tsunade-sama estaba en las mesas del fondo, con la cabeza gacha y unas cuantas botellas vacías esparcidas sobre la mesa. El momento que quedé a su lado me sudaron las manos, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella ni siquiera cuando estaba en su oficina y nos separaba su escritorio. Le costaba trabajo mantener la cabeza en su posición sobre el cuello y cuando ladeó su cuerpo para dirigirnos una contraída mirada alzó una mano torpe. Me fui para atrás de la impresión y me topé con el capitán, la sola idea de haber rozado mi cuerpo con el suyo me estremeció y el hecho de haberlo pensado me sonrojó hasta los pies. Balbucí su nombre en un murmullo.

—Hokage-_sama_. —dijo el Namiashi al mismo tiempo que se hincaba un poco para hablarle al oído. Aproveché el momento para escabullirme hacia un rincón y mirar desde lejos. —Es hora de irnos.

Enseguida el quemado le tomó el brazo y ella deslizó la mano morena hasta el codo con unas sacudidas, arrugando la nariz en una mueca de desagrado. Balbuceó un par de cosas apenas inteligibles y forcejeó un poco para deshacerse del guardaespaldas que trataba de calmarla. Cada vez que la rubia hacía movimientos bruscos, cerraba los ojos y me imaginaba cómo su fuerza sobrehumana reventaba la cabeza del capitán, y cada vez retrocedía un par de pasos.

—Cómo molestas, Raidô, eres igual de histérico que Shizune. Déjame tranquila un rato. —se quejó la Sombra, sacudiendo una vez más la mano para alejar al _jouunin_. Me dio la impresión que lo trataba como si una mosca se tratara y estaba golpeando el aire para matarlo.

La rubia exuberante suspiró molesta y a ojos cerrados se abrazó a sí misma como si tuviera frío, y se acurrucó sobre el asiento de cuero rojo de su asiento. Como si estuviera esperando ese exacto momento, Raidô pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de la rubia y el otro entre la nuca y sus hombros, tal y como lo había hecho conmigo la noche que me golpearon en el _lobby_. El capitán se dio una vuelta y con el impulso que le dio el bajar y subir el cuerpo de la bella dormida, acomodó el brazo que quedó colgando en el aire sobre el pecho de la rubia.

—Trae su abrigo. —me ordenó casi en silencio y con un movimiento de su cabeza me señaló la prenda verde que tendía sobre el asiento contrario al que usaba su dueña.

Salimos del local y estrangulé el abrigo con mis manos, estaba segura que el cantinero nos miraba extraño y no había visto en ningún momento al capitán ni a Tsunade-_sama _pagar la cuenta. Claro que estaba pagada o algo así pero nadie me había dicho en su momento que la Hokage tenía su propia cuenta en ese bar y con cada visita le iban agregando a la deuda el saldo que se había bebido. No era que tuviera preferencia por ser líder de la Aldea, es sólo que no solía salir conciente de ahí. Que se pagaran las deudas era otro problema que siempre caía en los hombros de cierta morena médico especialista en venenos.

—Capitán Raidô… —dije titubeante, parecía como si la actitud del quemado conmigo cambiaba cuando había alguien más con nosotros aunque ella estuviera profundamente dormida. Cuando estuve un poco más segura, continué: — ¿Por qué me ha invitado para cargar un abrigo?

Levantó una ceja y me miró con extrañeza, luego me regaló ese exquisito gruñido. Sentía que se me derretían las tripas y estrangulé que el abrigo verde entre mis manos, me imaginé saltando encima de él. Después deseché el pensamiento.

—¿Quién ha dicho que es sólo para cargar un abrigo? Aún tenemos mucho que hacer.

—¿Entonces vamos a hacer otra cosa? —El rincón oscuro no, el rincón oscuro no.

¡Sí!

* * *

Busqué entre los bolsillos del abrigo de la Sombra la llave que abría la torre Hokage, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que estábamos intentando robar la mansión aprovechando que la Aldea dormía. Luego de introducir la llave a la cerradura, Raidô empujó la puerta con un costado y se apresuró a entrar al lugar, sin siquiera molestarse en descalzarse en la entrada del palacete. Entré a tropezones, descalza y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la figura _shinto_ que había justo frente de la puerta, fue entonces cuando me digné a entrar en la lujosa estancia en busca del capitán que se había desaparecido en los pasillos hacia las habitaciones.

El sonido de unas campanitas de viento colgadas en los pasillos me indicó el camino que debía seguir para encontrar la dirección que había tomado el Namiashi, sonaban desde que él avanzaba cortando la tranquilidad del aire con su cuerpo.

Cuando me asomé por la puerta Raidô recién había acostado a la rubia sobre la cama, apenas abriendo las sábanas. Se quedó ahí unos segundos y salió de la habitación tan rápido como había llegado. Se me ocurrió llamarlo para que volviera pero la presencia de la rubia durmiente me hizo pensarlo dos veces antes de hacerlo. Me la quedé contemplando unos momentos, apenas se escuchaba su respiración. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y al pie de la cama estaba un pijama cuidadosamente doblado. Supuse que aunque la _senpai _estuviera de vacaciones todavía se preocupaba de su maestra como lo había hecho toda su vida, me pregunté qué hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese aceptado salir con el capitán esa noche.

Me tambaleé sobre mi espalda un poco, eran mis intentos de despegar los pies del suelo. Cuando conseguí la voluntad necesaria para cumplir la misión que me impuse, cerré la puerta.

Pisé con cuidado de no hacer crujir ninguna tabla y me hinqué a un lado de la cama. La examiné con la miraba y me dispuse a desnudarle los pies y meterlos entre las sábanas para que no se enfriaran el tiempo que me tomaría encajarle el pijama en su torso. Pasé el pijama una vez desabrochado el escote y me las ingenié para sacarle la ropa por debajo de la ropa de noche. Es mucho más fácil vestir a alguien dormido que uno despierto, atiende a todas las órdenes que le das en su inconsciencia. Luego le desaté el pelo y la terminé de tapar con las sábanas como lo hacía en casi todos mis turnos en el Hospital con los pacientes que recibían el diagnóstico de mi _senpai_—porque aún era aprendiza de médico—, casi instantáneamente tocaron la puerta, Raidô había vuelto con unas pastillas en la palma de una mano. Se quedó un momento en la puerta, creo que esperaba que hiciera el trabajo que Shizune-_senpai _acostumbraba hacer y sonrió un poco. Sólo un poco.

—Dáselas. Son para la resaca. —me dijo al tiempo que me extendía el frasquito, leí la etiqueta por costumbre y se las dejé debajo de la lengua para que se disolvieran. Salimos cerrando la puerta de la habitación y luego de caminar un poco en completo silencio el quemado volvió a hablar. —Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

—Creo que se toma muy enserio su trabajo. —respondí tan rápido como terminó su frase, él se mostró sorprendido sin llegar a estar ofendido, aún así agravó su expresión para que pensara que lo estaba. Me reí entre dientes, nada muy fuerte para que no pensara que me estaba riendo de él. —Soy _kunoichi_ ¿no? Podría defenderme de cualquier violador que se presente.

—Así es. Como la mitad de los Aldeanos de por aquí. —me respondió mirando de lado con una ceja ligeramente levantada. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y yo dejé escapar aire de mi boca a modo de respuesta, no pude pensar en nada rápido e ingenioso en ese momento y llevé la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo. —Además, por lo que he visto no podrías defenderte de alguien, Ino. Ni siquiera puedes pegarme en los entrenamientos y pretendes hacerlo con un aldeano promedio.

Balbucí algo y el quemado se rió en silencio. Lo miré de reojo y preparé mi respuesta con malicia, estaba dispuesta a coquetearle como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, la situación lo ameritaba y el momento era perfecto.

—¿Eso significa que me escoltará a casa todo el tiempo? —dije con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza un poco torcida mirando hacia arriba. Mi comentario lo volvió hacia mí, mirándome por lo bajo del rabillo de su ojo. Me asusté un momento cuando no hizo ni dijo nada, pensé que no seguiría con el juego y que lo perdía, después, sonrió.

Doblamos en la esquina y pude ver el letrero de la florería.

Al llegar a la puerta me di una vuelta mientras buscaba las llaves, era muy tarde como para tocarle a mi papá y si me veía con el capitán sabría que le mentí sobre la visita a Sakura. Volví a darme la vuelta y miré fijamente al capitán a los ojos. Era el momento de la despedida pero no pronuncié ninguna palabra y Raidô esperó a que dijera algo. Nada.

—Buenas noches.

Él sólo gruñó a modo de respuesta y se dio una vuelta hacia la calle para empezar a caminar, puse la lleve en la cerradura y miré hacia atrás. Luego me dispuse a entrar a la casa cuando escuché al capitán hablarme unos pasos más atrás, una vez que captó mi atención me dijo: —Ino, la próxima vez que quieras hablar de mí, no vayas donde Shizune, ve conmigo.

Y el ogro se perdió en la oscuridad de las calles. _Maldición_.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

EDITADO Faltas de ortografía corregidas.

Especiales agradecimientos a Lizirien, Nosferatu-sama, Tomoyosita y Kashou No Tsuki.

Ok, ok. Capítulo calientito recién salido del horno. Aún me sorprende lo largo que quedó y me hace muy feliz, ¡yay! Me gustó como quedó y me duele la cabeza, es muy tarde y ya debería estar durmiendo xD Como siempre, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos próximamente! D:

file:/C:/Users/hp/Desktop/Nickelback%20-%20The%20Long%20Road/


	4. Karma

**La Nivelación**

**4**

Sentí que se me erizaba la piel de los brazos.

Me pasé el dorso de la mano sobre la frente, el calor del invernadero era seco y aplastante como si la pelirrosa estuviera apretando su puño contra mi pecho y nariz. La miré de reojo al toparme con ese pensamiento. Tenía el pelo recogido y cortaba los tallos de las rosas con velocidad para después machacar las espinas de más abajo con el machete. Lo hacía rápido y con una precisión envidiable pero monstruosa. Sentí que la pila de rosas lloraban cuando se les caían los pétalos cuando eran separadas de los rosales, lo único que atiné a hacer fue tratar con mucho más cuidado mi propia pila.

Trabajar con flores es, para mí, un pasatiempo muy relajante y solía hacerlo con Sakura porque a ella parecía serlo también, y es que manipular un machete puede ser muy desestresante si quieres matar a alguien y no quieres terminar en la cárcel.

—¿Crees que es posible desnudar con la mirada? Osea, puedes imaginarte a la gente desnuda pero la sensación… es distinta, creo yo. —dijo de repente, había estado muy concentrada en machacar las puntas de las rosas que me había olvidado completamente que existía tal cosa como la comunicación. Me puse como nerviosa y me enterré las espinas del tallo con el que trabajaba.

—Qué cosas hablas, Sakura, son distintas palabras para un mismo significado.—me hice la desinteresada y seguí cortando el tallo con el machete con la cabeza gacha. Sakura comenzó a abanicar el aire con su machete como si le ayudara a pensar. —Sakura, te vas a cortar, déjalo ya.

—Piénsalo. Tú puedes imaginarte a toda la aldea sin ropa y no estás desnudando a nadie con tu mirada.—empezó la flor de cerezo, tocó su barbilla con el metal para luego sacudir el machete y deslizarlo violentamente a la altura de la entrepierna para enterrarlo en un borde de la mesa. Me pregunté a quién estaría castrando mentalmente. —La sensación febril de alguien que te mira tan intensamente que hace palpitar hasta los lugares más profundos de tu ser, un calor terriblemente placentero que te brota en la simple acción de desnudarte. Eso, mi querida amiga es desnudar con la mirada. —dijo mirándome a los ojos penetrantemente y no sentí la necesidad de sacarme la ropa aunque confieso que la sensación febril la sentí en mi cara.

—Eres una tonta, Sakura. —le contesté volviendo al machete, cortando con una velocidad increíblemente desastrosa, un poco de nervios y ya estaría manca.

—No me digas que te da vergüenza hablar de estas cosas, Ino. Estás en confianza. —contestó con una sonrisa. La miré de reojo mordiéndome la piel del labio, permanecimos en silencio un buen rato en constante lucha por mantener nuestros ojos amarrados, luego ella fue atenuando su sonrisa lentamente y mostrándose en creciente timidez. — ¡Dios!

Se fue a un rincón a respirar muy hondo para luego dar vueltas por todo el invernadero en lamentaciones inaudibles. Dejé el machete y la observé desde mi puesto, no me atrevía a interrumpir su quejumbroso estado.

—Lo siento tanto. Lo siento, Ino, pensé que tú ya no lo eras…

—Tranquilízate, Sakura, dime qué es lo que te pasa. Sakura. —la llamé firme. Ella pareció responder a mi llamado y se quedó quieta.

—Tú no entiendes, yo lo hice porque pensé que tú ya lo habías hecho. —me acerqué a ella y la volví a sentar en su asiento a un lado del machete. Le ofrecí agua pero me la rechazo, enseguida le volví a preguntar que qué era lo que había hecho un tanto asustada de la respuesta que me estaba imaginando. Sakura me miró unos largos segundos, sentí que me quedaba sorda.

—¡Sakura, tonta! Cuándo planeabas decírmelo. —le pregunté obviando su anterior respuesta. Le di una palmada juguetona en el hombro y ella se levantó del asiento, aún no parecía muy repuesta del asunto de la virginidad robada. —¿Cómo es que una niñita tan asustadiza como tú resultó ser más adelantada que yo?

Claro que lo dije en forma de broma pero la manera que me miró Sakura cuando se sacó el delantal, hizo que me hiciera la misma pregunta que hice el día que entré en la academia aquel sábado cuando me presenté con el quemado. Por qué habiendo sido la mejor de la clase terminé siendo citada ahí, por qué siendo más capaz y con un mejor manejo de técnicas, Sakura acabó siendo la mejor _kunoichi_ de la clase y por qué Sakura tenía un futuro más promisorio siendo que yo lo tenía cuando éramos niñas. Ella pareció leer mis pensamientos y sólo atinó a decir una sola pero muy poderosa palabra.

—Karma.

—¿Qué?

—Karma. —repitió más moduladamente deshaciendo el moño en el pelo. —Tú sabes, esa cosa que condiciona tu futuro según lo que haces en el presente.

—Pero no hice nada malo que yo recuerde, ¡hiciste lo mismo que yo y no te veo quejándote!

—Es cierto, quejarse es una pérdida de tiempo por eso no lo hago, deberías hacerlo también. Es tarde, nos vemos. —dijo y me dio un beso en la frente. Supongo que fue su manera de manejar mi rabia de una forma madura.

* * *

Revisé el cambio separando las monedas en la palma de mi mano, luego las junté para dejarlas en el bolso que llevaba enganchado en la parte trasera de mi falda. Traía abrazada una bolsa llena de hierbas y flores en frascos y botellas que Shizune-_senpai _había encargado la semana pasada a mi padre un día que estaba fuera con el Raidô. Aún se me hacía extraño que hubiesen pasado unas dos semanas y media con él cuando sólo me parecía que había pasado una y es que cuando pasas casi todos los días con alguien desde la mañana hasta la noche el tiempo tendía a pasar demasiado rápido. Entre mis dedos traía un ramillete de rosas blancas que había cortado junto con Sakura. Elegí las blancas porque el rojo es un color muy violento para una convaleciente separación.

Ese día en particular era uno de los más calurosos que había tenido ese verano, tanto, que el calor parecía ser una carga más sobre mis hombros y como es natural uno se cansa mucho más rápido que de costumbre. Resolví dejar la bolsa a un lado y compré un helado con sirope de frambuesa para enfriar mi cuerpo. Me senté en un banco sombreado por un árbol y en cuanto lo terminé recogí la bolsa de la que resbalaron un par de frascos y me hinqué a recogerlos. Una mano pálida me ayudó a recogerlos y casi me caí de la impresión.

—Déjame ayudarte, Ino-_san_.—tartamudeó la de los ojos blancos un poco sonrojada, bajé la mirada y simulé no percatarme de su color. Lo que dejé de hacer fue recoger los frascos y Hinata terminó por hacerlo por mí, apilándolos en la bolsa de papel y extendiéndomelos una vez ella estuvo parada. Tuve que hacer gran esfuerzo por levantarme y agarrar nuevamente la bolsa, estaba como paralizada.

—¡Hinata! No sabía que te encontraras por aquí.—dije sin algún manejo correcto de la legua, me había dado un no-sé-qué y ella miró sobre el hombro como señalándome al hombre que se acercaba.

—El capitán Genma y yo nos íbamos hacia la laguna a practicar un poco con mi control de chackra.—se calló de repente como si estuviera buscando las palabras exactas para seguir hablando, entre tanto nos alcanzó el del _senbon_ en la boca. Lo miré a los ojos y me encontré cohibida por la altura que tenía, parecía ser la misma que la de Raidô y esperé a que Hinata siguiera hablando. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

—Ino-_san_, él es el capitán Genma.—por fin dijo con su pequeña vocecita y me obligó a volver la mirada al castaño, él movió la cabeza y me saludó en conjunto con un ligero movimiento de la aguja.

—Yamanaka ¿no? —comenzó y yo asentí con la cabeza, parecía que iba a seguir hablando por lo que me mantuve en silencio. —Raidô me ha hablado algo de ti. —dijo callándose tan súbitamente como lo había hecho la Hyuuga unos momentos antes. Se rió vagamente como recordando algo y le tomó el hombro a la morena. Ella se excusó, hizo una ligera reverencia y ambos se dirigieron a la laguna. Como ninguno de mis días podía ser normal desde que conocí al capitán, tenía que tener su cuota de rareza y éste había sido el momento en que me sentía más perdida que nunca. Me di la vuelta y llamé a la de los ojos blancos. Le dije que podíamos hacer algo juntas y le di las gracias por las botellas. Esperé que la distancia no hubiese contaminado el mensaje.

Tomé el ramo de flores blancas y respiré hondo, no dejaría que el karma jugara conmigo y me dirigí al Hospital en donde seguramente encontraría a la asistente de la Hokage.

* * *

Una enfermera me señaló la habitación en la que se encontraba mi maestra atendiendo a un paciente con una fiebre fulminante.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y pude ver el escenario antes de integrarme a él, Shizune-senpai estaba inyectando en la vía intravenosa una sustancia junto al suero. El espacio estaba tan silencioso que me dio un poco de rechazo entrar de forma violenta por lo que abrí la puerta lentamente, quedándome unos segundos quieta para que la morena se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Esperé que me mirara para pasar dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa que le correspondería al paciente pero conservando las flores en mis manos.

—Ino, no sabía que venías, de haberlo hecho te habría esperado para que me ayudaras en su diagnóstico. —comenzó señalando al hombre que reposaba sudoroso mientras se quitaba los guantes plásticos. —Pensé que hoy tendrías entrenamiento con Raidô.

—De hecho sí, pero quería verte antes de verlo a él.—dije sin la menor intención de conmover a la médico que se me quedó mirando como si estuviera apunto de ponerse a llorar. Le sonreí con la esperanza que no lo hiciera y ella se llevó una mano al flequillo como para mantenerse ocupada en algo.

—Eres muy linda, Ino, pero deberías estar preparándote, Raidô es muy estricto en cuanto a las horas de llegada. —dijo botando los guantes en el basurero que existe en cada una de las habitaciones del Hospital. Se acercó y no pudo evitar fijarse en las rosas que tenía en la mano, bueno, ninguna mujer puede. —Por cierto, gracias por el agua, Tonton te lo agradece.

Se sobó un poco las manos para sacarse los residuos del talco que siempre dejan los guantes plásticos y arrugó un poco la nariz en una sonrisa que intenté sacar delante del espejo muchas veces antes de salir del baño por las mañanas. Me quedé como pensativa y ella esperó a que dijera algo.

—El agua. ¡El agua! No entiendo, ¿era para ti, Shizune-_senpai_? —pregunté con los ojos rodando por el suelo.

—Bueno, en realidad no, era para el baño de Tonton.—respondió ladeando la cabeza algo divertida y la sensación de sordera me invadió de repente como si fuera la concentración máxima para escuchar mis pensamientos. El agua, el capitán, los barriles y la supuesta misión de acarrearlos desde la laguna.

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —cuando ella asintió tuve el valor de comenzar. — ¿No podía ser agua de grifo?

Shizune-_senpai _me miró como si no me entendiera y me preguntó que de dónde la había sacado. Como puedes suponer le respondí que de la laguna, me miró con los ojos bien abiertos como compadeciéndose de mí. Claro que luego le expliqué la urgente necesidad del capitán por sacar el agua de la laguna en la que Hinata estaría practicando su manejo de chackra y, con cada palabra que articulaba, mi mente lo hacía con sus propias conclusiones. Por un momento creí que Raidô me había citado a la laguna para maltratarme un rato acarreando litros de agua un par de mil kilómetros, exageradamente hablando, y de pronto me atacó un sentimiento abrumador que pesó en todo mi cuerpo. No podía pensar en alguna razón coherente que podría explicar el odio ilógico que tenía el capitán para conmigo.

Shizune-_senpai _pareció reconocer el cambio de estado que había sufrido, el mismo que tuvo ella cuando le expresé mi deseo de querer verla antes que el profesor, e hizo la cosa más amable que pudo haber hecho en esos momentos de tensión al instante en que terminé mi deprimente relato. Cambió el tema.

—Ten cuidado la próxima vez que vengas al Hospital, hay un virus rondando por aquí. Si te sientes desorientada, tienes nauseas o tos seca tómate unos días de descanso, recuerda, lávate las manos antes y después de atender a un paciente. —dijo con un dedo extendido hacia arriba. Le sonreí un poco. Entonces Shizune-_senpai _miró una vez más las rosas blancas y por fin se atrevió a preguntar su propósito. — ¿Vienes a ver a alguien, Ino?

—No, para nada. Las rosas blancas son para ti, _senpai_. —dije mientras se las extendía. Cuando no las tomó pensé que tendrían unas espinas tránsfugas por ahí y las di vuelta para revisarlas mejor. Luego la médico las tomó y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos los pétalos de las rosas más sobresalientes. —Como tenía que traerle el pedido de la tienda aproveché para traerme esta entrega conmigo.

—¿Cómo?, ¿éstas no son de parte tuya? —pestañeé un poco y mi mente formuló rápidamente una respuesta.

—Por supuesto que no, senpai, vera… vino este joven a la florería, en la mañana, diciendo que quería un ramo de rosas blancas para…ti. —me maldije en silencio por mi falta de argumento en la mentira pero no pareció importarle mucho a la morena que siguió tocando las rosas con una sonrisa difícil de disimular en su cara.

— ¿Y viste quién era?

—Bueno, el sol… es que en realidad estaba atrás en el vivero recogiendo las hierbas que me encargó, senpai pero…era joven…— seguía insistiendo en lo del joven pero si Sakura dijo que la habían dejado por alguien mucho más joven, ella también podía tener a alguien joven si se lo propusiera. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba en el momento y era, en parte, mi castigo mental a su ex. Ella se rió de repente como si encontrara ridículo lo que sea que estaba pensando y dejó las rosas a un lado.

Le ayudé a cargar la bolsa de hierbas y flores hacia el despacho de la Hokage para que lo pudiera llevar a casa una vez que saliera del trabajo. Me excusé para ir donde el quemado y me detuve un paso de estar afuera de la oficina. La senpai me preguntó lo que pasaba y le pregunté disimuladamente si le había dicho algo al capitán.

— ¡Ay, Dios!… ¿te ha dicho algo? Le dije que no te dijera lo que le dije.

— ¿Qué le dijo, _senpai_?

—Lo de siempre, que no fuera tan duro contigo pero tú sabes como es él, se molesta cuando hablan de él y se toma mal todo lo que dices, aunque sea un cumplido. —mientras hablaba comenzó a gesticular con las manos y sin fijarse rozó una de ellas con su mejilla. Claro, si yo tuviera una cicatriz tan fea como la tenía Raidô pensaría que todos hablan de ello, hasta los ciegos. Suspiré, al menos no había dicho nada de lo que realmente me preocupaba.

—No se preocupe, Shizune-_senpai_, no ha sido nada grave, es más, ni siquiera parecía enfadado.

— ¿Tú crees? Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Lo menos que quiero es que mi alumna esté con el jounnin amargado todo el tiempo…

* * *

—Llegas tarde. —me dijo mientras se daba una vuelta hacia mi dirección escribiendo algo en un pedazo de papel. Me fijé que tenía otra pila bajo el brazo.

—No es cierto, tú eres el que llega exageradamente temprano, capitán Raidô. —pronuncié irritada. El alzó la mirada del papel con su típica ceja levantada, había sido un atrevimiento de mi parte y él no lo pasó por alto. Respiré hondo y me propuse a enmendar mi error lo más rápidamente posible por muy enojada que estuviera. Junté mis palmas llevándolas ligeramente sobre mi cabeza y, a su vez, mi cabeza llevándola hacia abajo. —Lo siento mucho, capitán, pero el calor me está hirviendo la cabeza y no estoy pensando bien.

Insistí como si estuviera muy arrepentida intensificando mi mirada celeste al sector donde sus cejas se fruncían. Sabía que si llevaba mi vista hacia más debajo de los ojos, Raidô sería el enojado pero, si alejaba lo que más podía mi mirada de su cicatriz daría la impresión que no era su horrible herida lo que importaba.

El Namiashi me observó un poco, se inclinó y trazó una línea en la comisura de mis labios con su pulgar. Obviamente no era lo que esperaba y abrí mis ojos lo que más pude, cuando mi mente se calmó supuse que un poco del sirope había quedado en mis labios y me morí de vergüenza.

Me extendió la pila de hojas que traía bajo el brazo y comenzó a decirme un par de cosas aún concentrado en lo que escribía en el trozo de papel. Sólo escuché un zumbido.

—Toma, quiero que los revises antes de llevarlos al _lobby_ cuando te vayas. —cuando los hojeé me di cuenta que eran informes de misiones de rangos menores para gennins recién graduados de la Academia.

—¿No habrá ningún tipo esperándome, verdad? —bromeé con la inocente intensión de aligerar la situación recordando al gigante que me noqueó en el _lobby_.

—Agradece que no te haya tirado ningún diente. —me respondió. Me dio la impresión que no estaba de buen humor y recé porque no fuese mi comentario el que yo había puesto así. Cerró el lápiz que estaba usando y me lo extendió, agregando el informe en que estaba escribiendo a mi pila.

—Capitán Raidô, nunca he hecho un informe y mucho menos he hecho papeleo que no sean itinerarios de flores. —confesé un poco atontada por lo de la salsa de frambuesa en los labios, me giré hacia él que ya se había puesto a mi espalda con el lápiz en mano. Sentí la mano del capitán en mi hombro y me forzó a sentarme sobre el asiento.

—No te preocupes, Ino, yo te ayudo. —dijo y enseguida comenzó a señalarme los puntos que tenía que copiar del informe que él había hecho anteriormente. Al principio todo pareció sencillo y podía recordar todas las instrucciones que iba dando pero cuando empezaron a haber diferencias entre los folios de los informes y fechas con distintas patrones que el capitán _jouunin _había escrito antes que llegara al patio de la Academia. Más el hecho que los explicaciones que estaba memorizando se iban perdiendo cuando trataba de recordar las nuevas indicaciones que Raidô decía.

Cuando Raidô estaba inclinado detrás de mí haciendo sus explicaciones me sentí tentada a volver la cabeza para mirarlo. Y así lo hice, sólo que al rato de hacerlo él dejó de hablar para mirarme también como molesto dándome a entender que tenía que seguir atenta a las instrucciones.

—¡Capitán, me perdí!, ¿puede ir más lento para entenderlo mejor?

* * *

—¡Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida! —exclamó echándose para atrás para no gritarme en el oído. Sí, suena bastante grave pero cuando lo has escuchado tantas veces uno termina acostumbrándose.

—¿Cómo quiere que aprenda si me llama estúpida todo el tiempo? —pregunté tratando que no me afectara el hecho que haya puesto en duda mi inteligencia. Se me quebró un tanto la voz pero no fue más que una deformación que había sufrido cuando mi mente estuvo en desacuerdo con el tono pasivo que tomaron mis cuerdas vocales.

—Aprenderías si pusieras más atención. —me _corrigió_. Al parecer el capitán pensó que iría a llorar y trató de calmarse antes de volverme a hablar. Nunca pensé en la suerte que tuve cuando me pasó eso y el quemado comenzó de nuevo con el punto en que había fallado varias veces.

—Capitán, no entiendo por qué estamos haciendo informes. —dije de súbito en medio de su explicación, asumiendo que nada de lo que me estaba diciendo iba a entrar en mi cerebro con las instrucciones que aún tenía almacenadas en mi cabeza. Él, al verse con la inspiración interrumpida, apretó el lápiz con el puño y pareció bastante complicado reprimiendo las ganas de gritarme. Luego dije en un tono fingiendo desentendimiento, mi pequeña forma de canalizar mi enojo hacia él. —¿Está enojado, Raidô?

—Hacer informes es normal para _chunnins _y _jounnins_. Además los _chunnin _ejercen habitualmente dentro de una oficina o liderando en un equipo en el campo, y dudo mucho que seas del segundo grupo. —dijo sin el menor tacto posible y me volvió a extender el lápiz. Me resistí a tomarlo ofendida y esperé a que lo acercara a mis manos para hacerlo. Tuve la sensación que dijo eso para molestarme y opté por pasarlo por alto.

—¿Podemos tomar un descanso? Tengo mucho calor, me duele la cabeza. —dije dejando nuevamente el lápiz a un lado para mirarlo a los ojos y él apretó el ceño.

—Eso se llama pensar, Ino, acostúmbrate.

El comentario me recorrió la espalda desde los oídos hasta los dedos de los pies. Con los ojos a punto de salirse, lo miré desconcertada, no tenía idea que sus dichos podían llegar a ser tan hirientes y por primera vez en mucho tiempo casi me puse a llorar.

Tomé el lápiz y comencé a escribir lo más rápido que pude para terminar el informe y comenzar con otro aún conmocionada, Raidô pareció arrepentirse un poco hasta el punto de ponerse algo incómodo.

—Estoy harta de hacer como si no me molestan tus comentarios, de que me trates como si no supiera nada y que me subestimes. No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme pero no puedo ni quiero seguir con estos entrenamientos que no me ayudan porque no me sirven en nada. Odio el papeleo y al estúpido karma. Así que, ¿me va a ayudar o no? —tiré el lápiz al suelo luego de decir todo lo que tenía guardado hace un tiempo. Raidô-taichou guardó silencio en todo lo que me tomó decírselo. Levantó ambas cejas arrugando un poco la frente, como si de veras estuviera interesado en lo que decía.

Ese día tuve la ligera sensación que había mejorado aunque sea un poco la relación con mi capitán.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

EDITADO Eliminé una parte de la primera escena, Sakura ya no tiene más incidencia en la historia más que pequeñas apariciones. Las faltas de ortografía también están corregidas.

Gracias a Loituma, Tomoyosita y a Nosferatu-sama por sus comentarios.

Me costó terminar el capítulo y espero que tenga pocas incoherencias, lo más seguro que ésta sea la última entrega antes de entrar a clases (OMG! soy universitaria xD) por lo que no prometo una actualización muy temprana aunque trataré de escribirla lo antes posible n.n kukuku le di a Genma una importancia en la historia y, él y Hinata aparecerán más seguido al igual que Sakura desde éste punto...

http / tikuyen . deviantart . com / art / Resistencia - 77326086 (sin espacios) Es un fanart que hice en honor a la pareja xD no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero es la única pic de ellos n.n

Eso es todo por el momento, yop.


	5. Pobreza

**La Nivelación**

**5**

—No sé cómo lo haces, Ino. —dijo papá mientras revisaba las cartas que habían llegado a la tienda por la mañana. Estaba por poner una maceta en el recibidor cuando me extendió la carta y se ocupó del recipiente para que pudiera leerla. Lo primero que vi fue el sello de la Sombra y un montón de párrafos juntos e infestados de una molesta letra pequeña y ennegrecida. —Debe estar yéndote muy bien en tu entrenamiento.

—¿Qué? —murmuré mientras me precipité al primer párrafo, no tuve que seguir leyendo para saber de lo que se trataba. —No puede ser, no puedo ir de misión, soy alumna de la Nivelación, no puedo salir de la Aldea. —le alegué a mi papá como si él tuviera algo de culpa. Movió los hombros y volvió al trabajo sacar las malezas a las plantas.

Colgué el delantal y tomando la carta me dirigí a la torre. Le dije a mi papá que saldría un rato y sólo me despidió con una mano en el aire.

La verdad es que ni siquiera planeaba pedir una audiencia con Tsunade-_sama_, sólo me dirigía a la Torre porque sabía que Shizune-_senpai _estaría ahí y siendo ella la persona que organizaba el programa, supuse que me podría responder unas preguntas. Me abracé a mí misma, el calor que había azotado la Villa el día anterior estaba casi olvidado y una brisa otoñal recorría las calles desde temprano con las nubes cargadas de lluvia rodeando el cielo. Supuse que llovería al mediodía.

Al llegar los pasillos me parecieron más llenos de costumbre y el ambiente mucho más agitado. Unos_ Shinobi _estaban pegados a las puertas a modo de centinelas. Me pareció que estaría algún señor importante en una audiencia con Tsunade-_sama _y que tomaría un tiempo antes que se abrieran las puertas y se reanudaran las peticiones regulares de aldeanos y ninja con la Godaime.

Suspiré y tomé asiento junto a un par de hombres que estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre la escotada blusa de la secretaria, se me hizo una charla totalmente desagradable por lo que abrí nuevamente la carta y reanudé la lectura de los párrafos siguientes.

—Ino.

—¡Asuma-sensei, no lo había visto!

—No me sorprende con tanta gente aquí. —dijo y como si le estuviera dando énfasis a lo que había dicho dirigió su mirada a los alrededores. Le pregunté si sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría la audiencia y que si había visto a Shizune-_senpai _por ahí y me dijo: — Shizune-_san _está dentro. El Kazekage llegó esta mañana por lo que no creo que salgas de aquí hasta entrada la noche.

Me eché sobre el asiento y suspiré largamente, no planeaba perder todo mi día en esa sala esperando a que me dijeran algo que no tendría remedio.

—Supongo que estará todo el día dando vueltas por aquí, _sensei_. —comencé, no quería irme tan precipitadamente aunque dudo que a él le importara realmente.

—No, no, yo ya me iba. —respondió como si las ganas de irse estaban abandonando su cuerpo.

Me estiré sobre el asiento y se me ocurrió mirar hacia la puerta donde mi tutor acababa de entrar y sentí que el aire se me iba y un calor me apretaba la cabeza. Me volví hacia el _sensei _y procuré no mover la cabeza de su posición para que no me viera. El hijo de Sandaime se dio cuenta de la rigidez de mi cuerpo y se dobló sobre su cintura para mirar hacia atrás. Que no me vea, que no me vea, que no me vea…

El _sensei_ soltó un soplido y lo llamó de lo lejos mientras se dirigía a donde estaba él y se saludaron. Quise desaparecer y me escondí detrás de la carta con la esperanza que me mimetizara con la gente a mi alrededor y puedo decir que por un instante me sentí protegida.

Pasados unos segundos o quizás unos minutos en los escuchaba su amortiguada conversación, oí que Asuma-_sensei _se excusaba y despedía, diciendo que me encontraba por ahí como dato anexo. Raidô soltó un suspiro y dejé de respirar. No podía irme de misión con él sin darle unos días para que olvidara mi pequeña gran confesión.

No recuerdo haber sudado tanto en mi vida, ni siquiera en mis idas al desierto.

Aun con el papel sobre la cara sentí que se me acercaba a paso lento y sólo se detuvo a unos centímetros de tocar mis rodillas. No dijo nada por un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que supongo dejó libre para que yo misma me dignara a verlo. Recé una sarta entera porque me llamara _Ino_.

—Ino.

Me saqué la carta de la cara lentamente y fingí que la leía, alzando la mirada cuando terminaba de ver el primer párrafo. No dije nada al principio como para dar a entender que asimilaba quién me estaba llamando.

—Capitán Raidô, buen día.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?—pronunció tan pronto como fijé mi mirada en él. No parecía enojado, mas bien cansado, y el tono serio que le salió fue el que normalmente usaba cuando no estaba enfadado conmigo.

—Esto…—comencé repasando el manuscrito rápidamente como para asegurarme que la misión siguiera ahí. Extendí la carta, esperando una reacción de parte del de la quemadura y él agarró la invitación para leerla, no tenía idea de lo que le diría, estaba mentalizada para hablarle a la _senpai_.

Acercó la carta a su rostro, frunció el ceño y la alejó un tanto abriendo más sus ojos. —No hay nada que entender. A las siete, en Las Puertas. —y me pasó nuevamente la carta. Se hizo camino entre la gente y yo lo seguí hasta que paró frente a una máquina en donde se sirvió café. Le hice una seña con la mano a modo de despedida y él sólo me respondió como lo hizo con Izumo y Kotetsu el primer día en que nos conocimos.

Estuve tentada a arreglar el bolso que llevaría a la misión el momento que llegara a la casa pero como me trataba de convencer que en realidad no estaba tan emocionada, sólo llegué a pensar en todo lo que pondría en él. No tenía a nada que hacer ese día y faltaban muchas horas antes que la misión empezara por lo que tenía _demasiado_ tiempo libre.

Sakura estaba en misión. Shizune-senpai con Tsunade-sama y me rehusaba a volver a la florería, por lo que me resolví irme a casa a preparar todo para la salida.

* * *

Cuando por fin salí por la tarde, el día estaba cerrado y la nube que se extendía por todo lo que daban mis ojos parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento. Estaba apoyada sobre la pared de una tienda de dulces a un lado de la entrada de la Aldea, un puesto estratégico en donde los visitantes exhaustos podían darse un pequeño lujo. Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca cuando una gotita solitaria resbaló por la techumbre y cayó en mi piel, esperaba que sólo fuera una ligera llovizna. Aunque sabía que faltaban unos minutos para las siete tenía la expectativa que el capitán ya estuviera allí esperándome.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que apareciera la silueta del capitán en mi vista y caminé a su encuentro. Lo saludé con una sonrisa y él me respondió de la misma manera, llevaba una capa sobre los hombros y una pequeña bolsa a un lado. La diferencia de tamaños entre mi bolso y el suyo me hizo arrepentirme de haber llevado tantas cosas de repuesto.

Raidô se puso serio de repente y cuando pareció estar como buscando algo yo también me puse a buscarlo aunque no supiera qué era realmente lo que el capitán estaba tratando de encontrar.

—¿Dónde está tu bandana? —me preguntó. Me dio vergüenza decir que la había empezado a dejar en casa cuando ya no tenía lugar en mi nueva ropa, así que me vi diciendo cualquier palabra hasta que se me ocurriera una buena razón por la insignia perdida hasta que por fin dijo: —Da igual, la próxima vez te la quiero ver puesta.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se propuso a salir del lugar, se me hizo que estaba demasiado cansado o estaba harto de discutir conmigo. Me quedé mirando su espalda, no sabía qué decir o hacer para que el viaje estuviera libre de tensión.

—Sabe, Raidô, Gaara-_sama _estaba en mi examen _Chunnin_, el primero que di. Que chico es el mundo, ¿no? —dije caminando lo suficiente para quedar a su lado, cruzando mis brazos detrás de mi espalda.

—No tienes por qué buscar conversación, no estoy enojado contigo por lo de ayer. —dijo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo y las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó pero no pude evitarlo.

—Puedes disculparte si así lo deseas, pero no es necesario. Tuviste tus razones para hacerlo—dijo al tiempo que paraba su caminar y se daba vuelta para encararme, sus ojos negros se posaron en mi cabeza, y yo volví la vista al suelo. Susurré una pequeña disculpa, el quemado pareció sonreírse y siguió adelante. —Te dije que no era necesario. Sólo no me tomes enserio cuando estoy enojado.

—¿Me está tratando de decir que nunca le tome enserio, Raidô? Porque a mi parecer siempre está enojado. —dije con un sentimiento malicioso volando por mi cabeza, él se me quedó mirando con ambas cejas levantadas murmurando una negación, algo así como un _"No lo estoy"_ y se limitó a seguir caminando con la mirada extraviada.

Mantuvimos en paso rápido por aproximadamente una hora hasta llegar al puerto en la salida al mar de la Aldea. Haríamos una parte del viaje en barco hasta unas islas en el Distrito de la Pesca para tomar el camino por tierra hacia un poblado de cual nunca había escuchado nombre. Seguramente lo sabría si hubiese leído toda la carta o si me dignara a preguntarle al capitán pero no quería que supiese que ni siquiera sabía qué iríamos a hacer.

Vi que Raidô le pagó a un grumete que limpiaba la borda con una esponja mientras yo compraba los dulces y el pan que el capitán me había pedido que llevara al puerto. El barco en el que íbamos a ir era de transporte y casi no había espacio en la parte superior de la nave entre las enormes bolsas de sal que cubrían gran parte del piso.

Raidô me hizo una seña y me apresuré a envolver los víveres en un pañuelo y meterlos en mi bolsa para subir al barco. Cuando el chico nos condujo hasta una habitación a un lado de la bodega supe que el capitán lo había sobornado. Prendió una lámpara de aceite, aprovechando la luz, abrió su bolsa y guardó su bandana. Desencajó la espada que tenía colgada en la espalda y la dejó a un lado, no la vi mientras caminábamos porque la cubría con su capa. En ese momento me senté a su lado.

—¿Por qué no dejamos el entrenamiento aburrido y me enseña a usar la espada? —dije mientras la levantaba del suelo. Era pesada pero me las arreglé para alzarla lo suficiente para verla de cerca, la desenfundé un tanto para ver que la hoja era completamente negra.

—Porque tu estilo es a larga distancia, sería una pérdida de tiempo enseñarte. —respondió con una ligera curvatura en sus labios. Le sonreí exageradamente mostrando mis dientes a modo de respuesta y dejé la espada a un lado, después Raidô se echó para atrás con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apoyándose en una pared, para dormir un poco.

—¿Cuánto durará el viaje? —dije mientras me soltaba el cabello y sacaba la carta de mi bolso.

—Un par de horas. No gastes mucho aceite.

—Descuida, me dormiré enseguida. —sentí que su respiración se hacía más profunda y lenta e intuí que se había quedado dormido. Me estiré sobre las tablas frías y me cubrí el cuerpo con la capa del capitán, llevándome la lámpara para leer con mejor nitidez.

Totori Kazuki, el primogénito de una familia adinerada de Konohagakure, solicitó el servicio de una escolta para salir del País de Fuego y llevarlo a salvo hasta el País de la Ola, en donde contraería matrimonio con una de las hijas de la Nación y así contribuir con el desarrollo de su economía y relaciones con la Hoja. La misión no estaría exenta de los ladrones propios del lugar y similares, y la familia de Kazuki solicitó que la gestión se realizara discretamente para disminuir las posibilidades de que eso sucediera al mezclarnos con la gente.

Ladeé mi cabeza y vi a Raidô durmiendo, habíamos evitado los transbordadores corrientes para ahorrarnos la inspección que se da en ese tipo de transporte y, por lo tanto, que supieran que éramos _shinobi_. Guardé la carta y ocupé mi bolso a modo de almohada, me acurruqué sobre las tablas soplando la pequeña llama ondulante. La habitación quedó completamente oscura.

* * *

—Ino, despierta. Hemos tocado puerto.

Lo primero que sentí fue el olor salado del mar y un vaivén delicado debajo de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos cálidos al contacto con el aire se abrieron y distinguí a Raidô hincado a un lado mío. Me incorporé restregándome los ojos con el dorso de mi mano y la capa del capitán resbaló al suelo. Hacía frío. Miré hacia los lados y pensé que no había pasado casi nada desde el momento que me quedé dormida hasta ese instante.

—Aún está oscuro, ¿cuánto he dormido?

—Como dos horas. Vamos, levántate, tenemos que salir de inmediato. —dijo encajándose la espada en la espalda y el bolso sobre el hombro. No había dormido mucho y se llevó una pastilla del soldado a la boca, la misma droga que usaban Chouji y Kiba durante las misiones. —Te espero afuera.

Tan pronto como dejó la habitación estiré los brazos y las piernas, y me cepillé el cabello, mientras comía un poco de pan dulce. Cuando vi la capa del capitán aún sobre mis piernas supuse que la había dejado para que la usara por el frío que debía de hacer afuera y la colgué sobre mis hombros tal como lo hacía él.

En cuanto salí, el mismo niño que nos había colado en el barco, nos sacó de él mientras la mitad de la tripulación dormía. Nos despedimos del chico y comenzamos a movernos de nuevo, el ambiente parecía como si la nube se hubiese caído y una neblina cubría todo el lugar por lo que tuvimos que caminar porque no podíamos ver más allá de de un brazo estirado.

Caminamos en silencio cerca de un cuarto de hora y comencé a desesperarme, el paisaje no innovaba en cuanto a los árboles y me parecía que no nos movíamos para nada. Procuré alejarme de las grutas y espacios oscuros entre el bosque en los que podía salir alguien, llegando a caminar tan rápido como el capitán.

—¿Raidô? —estaba lo más cerca que podía estar de él sin invadir su espacio personal y escuché un siseó de su parte. Luego paró. Me lo quedé mirando un poco asustada. —¿Pasa algo?

—Deja de hablar. Cada vez que lo haces revelas nuestra posición. —dijo y entonces siguió caminando. Quedé rezagada un par de pasos y con mucho más miedo del que ya tenía. Quise volver a hablar pero me cubrí la boca con ambas manos y miré a ambos lados antes de seguir caminando. El capitán me miró divertido y soltó el gruñido que había dejado de escuchar hace un tiempo. —Tampoco tienes que exagerar tanto. Sólo intenta no hablar tan alto.

—Lo siento. —dije y sentí que algo como una telaraña se enredaba en un pie. Miré hacía abajo y un delgado hilo brilló por un momento como una descarga eléctrica. Un sonido como cortante se escuchó luego y Raidô me empujó tan fuerte que sentí que me había pegado. Cuando toqué el suelo escuché algo así como si una bisagra se rompía e instintivamente busqué mi pie que estaba en una posición naturalmente imposible. —Capitán.

Él se me acercó tan pronto escuchó mi suave llamado. No pareció preocuparse ni tampoco alarmarse cuando vio mi _segundo pie izquierdo_ y se hincó para sacarme la sandalia, estaba tan impresionada que ni siquiera podía llorar. El muñón que tenía de pie estaba completamente morado e hinchado por el líquido que debió filtrarse cuando se dobló el tendón y solté un angustiado sollozo el momento que lo vi.

—Tengo que acomodar los huesos en su articulación ¿no? —me preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, aún así afirmé con mi cabeza. —No importa cuánto te duela, no grites, Ino. —me agarró del tobillo y esperó unos momentos mientras se aseguraba hacia qué dirección girar el pie, entonces me miró y dijo. —Puedes tirarme el pelo si te hace sentir mejor.

Me reí lo que más se puede cuando estás en una situación así y llevé mis manos desde mi cara hasta su cabeza, mi intención nunca fue la de tirarle el pelo pero no quise pensar lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando soltó un suspiro enseguida supe que lo haría y me aferré fuerte a él, separó mi pie de la pierna hasta que se escuchó un _clic_ y lo giró hasta quedar en su posición normal. No pude evitar apoderarme de un par de mechones castaños.

Pero no grité. Al menos no mucho.

* * *

Llegué al pequeño poblado sobre la espalda del quemado, mi pie ya estaba recuperando su tamaño normal y estaba envuelto con una venda hasta un poco más arriba del tobillo. No traía la sandalia puesta porque no me cabía y Raidô la traía colgando de uno de sus dedos cuando sus brazos me servían de asiento. Estaba cansada y me dolía la cabeza por el estrés, después que el efecto de la adrenalina pasara el dolor apareció y se ramificó por toda mi pierna. Una vez adentrados en la villa, el capitán buscó un puesto de comida y me sentó en un banco mientras traía un poco de té caliente. Aproveché que Raidô estaba lejos y comencé a utilizar ninjutsu médico para sanar los tendones más rápido y poder salir caminando del pueblo.

—¿Cómo está tu pie? —me preguntó al tiempo que me extendía la taza de arcilla, no tuve las fuerzas necesarias para hablar por lo que sólo me limité a sorber el té. De pronto el semblante del capitán se volvió serio y dejó a un lado la taza de té, comenzó a mirarme tan intensamente que me puse incómoda que me propuse tomarme todo la infusión aunque me estuviera quemando los labios. —Cuando estés lista, partimos.

Asentí suavemente y él se sentó a mi lado. No me podía imaginar hasta qué punto el País del Fuego tenía su límite.

Entonces una anciana que estuvo mirándonos por un rato, como si no se atreviera a acercársenos, se nos aproximó preguntándonos en susurros si éramos los shinobi que había mandado a llamar de Konohagakure. Raidô no dijo nada hasta que la señora se nombrara así misma como la nodriza del chico en cuestión y que estaría gustosa de guiarnos hacia la mansión en la que vivían. Después se quedó callada, cuando no nos movimos de donde estábamos sus pupilas iban de lado a lado buscando una reacción de parte nuestra con cierto nerviosismo. El capitán se dio cuenta que no quería levantarme por lo del pie, y es que me incomodaba volver a su espalda, y dijo:

—Discúlpenos pero estamos cansados por el viaje.

—Descuide, Namiashi-san, en la mansión hay muchas habitaciones vacías donde pueden descansar. —dijo tan pronto como mi tutor terminaba de decir la última letra de su frase y nos invitaba a seguirla con una mano extendida hacia el camino. Raidô se levantó cargando todo su peso en las manos sobre las rodillas para luego tornar su cuerpo hacia mí. Supe que me decía mentalmente que me subiera a su espalda.

—Gracias pero prefiero caminar. —le dije tan bajo como pude para que sólo él me escuchara, la nodriza parecía ser muy susceptible a nuestras pequeñas conversaciones. Aún así Raidô me dio una mano para que pudiera levantarme pero no se la solté hasta que llegamos a la mansión.

—No, no. Por aquí, éste camino es para nosotros. —dijo y nos hizo doblar por una esquina detrás de una panadería mugrienta. Entre más nos alejábamos del camino principal las casas y las calles parecían caerse a pedazos, y el polvo y la suciedad se pegaban más a los rostros de la gente. No pude evitar aguantarme la respiración cuando las personas pasaban a mi lado y parecían olisquear el aire que exhalaba, y me pegaba al cuerpo del capitán cuando se acercaban demasiado. Entonces la mano con la que sujetaba al taichou pasó a la opuesta y la mano que quedaba libre se posaba en mi hombro. Quedé caminando delante de Raidô. Muy cerca de él.

—Sobre las trampas…—comenzó el capitán después de un rato pero el ama no respondió, se quedó como tiesa y empezó a tartamudear cuando sintió la mirada oscura del quemado en sus espaldas.

—¿Qué trampas? No hay ninguna trampa en la ciudad, ninguna que yo sepa. No, no. —continuó negándolo siempre que Raidô trataba de hablar de nuevo. Después dimos otra vuelta a una esquina y otra y otra y así hasta que llegamos a una verja de cerca de unos tres metros de alto y que cubría todo el terreno alrededor de la mansión.

—No me sorprende que lo odien tanto.—comenté mirando hacia arriba, pegando mi nuca con la parte más alta de mi espalda pero Raidô pareció más interesado en esperar que la señora terminara de alegar para comenzar a hablar él y con suerte, ella le escuchaba las primeras palabras antes de comenzar a reclamar por cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

—…Casi lastiman a mi estudiante. —insistió y el ama empezó a decir algo que la escarcha de las mañanas formaban un tapón dentro de la cerradura y que difícilmente podrían conseguir los empleados a entrar para iniciar sus jornadas laborales. Entonces ella pareció procesar lo que Raidô había dicho y dejando el candado a un lado se dio vuelta y me preguntó si éramos ninja, cuando le asentí abrió la reja y nos dejó pasar.

—Bien, los _shinobi_ no tendrían por qué tener problemas para pasarlas. Los _shinobi_ están bien, quién necesita a los guardias. _Shinobi_. Hm. —fue lo último que nos dijo, luego comenzó a dar órdenes a los sirvientes que cocinaran, limpiaran, lavaran y restregaran los pisos porque el amito no tardaría en despertar. Como entramos por la cocina en la parte trasera y el hecho que toda la casa parecía tener lujos hasta tapas de los baños, me hicieron sentir el ser más pobre del mundo y encima estando descalza en un solo pie ayudó a recrear mi triste ilusión. —No nos permiten hablar de las trampas fuera de la gran reja, estando adentro estás a salvo pero si estás afuera…bueno, es tu problema.

—¿Qué pasa afuera? —le pregunté, ella pareció adivinar lo que iría a decir y no esperó mucho tiempo para responderme.

—De todo. No querrás pasar ni un segundo allí afuera, niña, las trampas están ahí para que ningún otro delincuente pase a la ciudad y mi pobre amito que tan bien le ha hecho a este Distrito. Les da trabajo a todo el que se lo pide, ¿por qué crees que el Distrito de la Pesca es tan famoso? Pueden esperar aquí, el amito los mandará a llamar cuando esté listo para recibirles.

Me despedí de la ama y esperé a que ella hubiese ido del ala donde nos había dejado para voltearme a ver al capitán que tenía la cara como si lo hubiesen obligado a hacer algo muy aburrido y estuviese irritado por perder el tiempo de esa manera. Le pregunté que qué le pasaba y él se limitó a decir algo con la boca cerrada y comenzar a abrir las puertas en busca de la habitación que se le hiciera cómoda.

—No me gusta la gente así. En especial esa señora.

—Me parece que hacen un estupendo trabajo, ayudan a la gente que lo necesita y de paso desarrollan la ciudad. —dije y el quemado cerró una puerta y me quedó mirando serio como cuando estaba en la banca luego de darme el té y me dijo:

—No creas lo que la señora esa te diga, es su perspectiva, no la hagas tuya. —tan pronto como lo dijo se volvió a la siguiente puerta y se quedó mirando un rato la pieza y terminó por tirar sus cosas a la cama y cerrar las cortinas.

—Pero que horrible lo que me está diciendo, Raidô, ¿es así como piensa de todas las personas? No se debería dejar llevar por las apariencias. —le dije y pareció afectarle tanto mi comentario que no pude evitar mirarle la cara quemada. Se quedó como rígido y más serio que de costumbre, cuando se me empezó a acercar atiné a decirle: —Lo siento, no quise…

—No dejan salir a la gente para que no se vaya la servidumbre. Si no estás trabajando aquí entonces terminas en la calle, ya la viste ¿no? Dime dónde está lo noble. Ino. —negué con la cabeza, y él se fue a encerrar en el baño. Una vez que escuché el agua de la ducha dejé la habitación y fui a buscar la mía, a un lado de la del capitán.

* * *

—No me importaría trabajar aquí. —dije mientras veía mi reflejo en el piso de baldosas. —Es todo tan limpio y bonito.

Raidô que estaba apoyado en una pared mirándome pareció encontrar mi comentario lo más ridículo y empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

—Puedes quedarte si es que así lo deseas. —escuchamos desde el segundo piso, a un lado de las escaleras. El capitán se echó para delante y arrugó el entrecejo, el chico no parecía ser mucho más mayor que yo y me pregunté qué clase de familia arcaica obligaría a su único hijo a contraer matrimonio con una completa extraña.

—Soy Namiashi Raidô y ella es Yamanaka Ino, lo escoltaremos hasta el País de la Ola. —dijo el capitán tan formal como siempre, me sorprendió que el joven Kazuki no le prestara atención y en vez de eso me dijo:

—Ino, que bonito nombre. Su significado debe ser algo tan hermoso como tú. —tan pronto como bajó de la escalera se me aproximó y me tomó de la mano y me miró de la forma intensa, apenas mirando al capitán, es más, creo que ni siquiera eso hizo.

—De hecho, significa jabalí pero gracias por el cumplido. —le dije y llevé mi vista al quemado, estaba como enojado. Porque no le prestaba atención a él o por cómo me estaba tratando. Al final dio un suspiro y dijo que partiríamos tan pronto como el joven Kazuki estuviera listo, y se retiró.

* * *

—De ninguna manera acamparé en la intemperie, Namiashi-_san_. —dijo de la nada Kazuki cuando Raidô decidió que era suficiente por el día. Se cruzó de brazos y nos quedó mirando mientras nos quitábamos las mochilas para desempacar, el joven Kazuki resultó ser muy distinto al que vimos en la mansión.

—Lo harás. Punto. —respondió el capitán sin ánimos para mirarle la cara hinchada de rabia, estoy segura que estaría tratando de todas las formas posibles para evitar enojarse con él.

—No es tan malo, Kazuki, dormirás en una carpa y te aseguro que ni siquiera te acordarás que estás en el bosque. —dije tratando de calmar los aires al joven Kazuki y de paso, ayudarle a Raidô para que no pasara malos ratos. Él se me quedó mirando al igual que el capitán, y después de reflexionarlo un buen rato dio un tremendo suspiro. Tanto el quemado como yo pensamos que se había resignado a hacernos caso pero lo que respondió terminó por colmarle la paciencia a Raidô.

—No puedo, tengo la espalda sensible, terminaré con dolor a los riñones si duermo en el suelo. —dicho eso comenzó a caminar hacia la oscuridad, buscando con la mirada algo en el paisaje. —Dónde estará la siguiente ciudad.

—No hay ninguna otra ciudad. Ahora duérmete, chico.

—Capitán Raidô…—lo llamé como tratando de evitar que se enfadara, cosa que me parecía imposible pero nadie puede decir que no hice el intento.

—Te estoy pagando para que me cuides, no para que pretendas ser mi padre. ¡Ahora te ordeno que me lleves a la siguiente ciudad!

No sabía qué hacer en una situación así, no podía evitar que el capitán matara en su mente al pobre de Kazuki, apretando con tal fuerza su mandíbula que las venas de las sienes estaban que reventaban sangrientas y el joven Kazuki seguía gritando. Me sentí mal conmigo misma al pensar que Kazuki era una versión más molesta de mí.

—Quizás debamos hacer lo que Kazuki-kun dice, hemos dormido nada éstos últimos dos días... —repliqué mientras tocaba su brazo. Él se me quedó mirando hasta que su semblante cambió por uno serio y dijo:

—Bien.

—No se preocupen, yo pago por mi habitación.

* * *

—Estúpido niño malcriado. —murmuró entre dientes el profesor mientras apilaba dos almohadas en un brazo del sillón. La idea de seguir la sugerencia de Kazuki-kun nos llevó al hotel más caro de la ciudad y ante la negativa de dormir los tres juntos en una sola habitación forzó al capitán a alquilar la pieza de al lado. Estaba tan enfadado que tenía la cara roja de rabia y cuando le preguntaron por mi identificación en la portería el joven Kazuki no pudo contener la risa y Raidô se vio obligado a decir que era su hija para que no compartiera la misma habitación de Kazuki. —_Esta maldita pieza cuesta mucho más de lo que gano por misión_.

—¿Está seguro que quiere dormir ahí, capitán? Porque podemos pedir en recepción que armen otra cama aquí, al menos que traigan un sillón más grande…—le dije sentada desde el borde de la cama.

—No pienso gastar más de lo que ya he hecho.

—Entonces puede dormir conmigo en la cama, hay suficiente espacio y podemos poner almohadas entre nosotros. —sabía que en la mañana me arrepentiría de haber propuesto eso, era la solución que aplicaba cuando tenía que compartir el suelo, cama o cualquier cosa con Chouji y Shikamaru, con la única diferencia que éramos niños y él era un hombre.

Escuché que murmuraba algo, se tumbó en el sillón y se cubría con una frazada, sólo sacándose las sandalias. No tuve que contar los minutos que le tomó quedarse dormido porque al poco rato después su respiración se hizo profundamente lenta.

Permanecí sentada unos momentos sobre la cama. Me tumbé sobre la pila de almohadones que había, me sentía como nerviosa pero no podía quitarme la sonrisa de la cara, ahora podía decirle a Sakura que había dormido en la misma habitación que el capitán, aunque también lo había hecho en la pequeña bodega del barco de carga, no contaba con una cama como la del hotel.

Revisé la fractura y en mi pie sólo quedaban los moretones que rodeaban el tobillo, me sonreí a mi misma y me dirigí al baño para limpiarme antes de dormir. Justo antes que le metiera llave al cuarto de baño tocaron la puerta y me apresuré a la puerta para que no la golpearan hasta despertar al capitán. No era precisamente del hotel la persona que apareció en mi vista.

—Kazuki-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunté entre extrañada y enojada, algo de la rabia que sentía el capitán por él se me había pegado. Esperaba no verlo hasta la mañana.

—Quiero ver la ciudad, Ino, acompáñame.

—Espera hasta mañana por la mañana, iremos con el capitán Raidô.—le dije.

—Pero quiero ir ahora, él no tiene por qué enterarse. Tú serás mi guardaespaldas esta noche, ¿no te parece?

—Él ya está enojado, Kazuki-kun, no quiero causarle más problemas. Entiende. Nos vemos mañana. —tuve la intensión de cerrarle la puerta pero inmediatamente puso el pie y la trancó.

—Él no está enojado, está dormido. Ino, iré de todas maneras así que es mejor que me acompañes. —maldito, maldito, maldito, sabía que no lo dejaría ir solo. Me limité a mirarlo de la forma más contraída expresándole todo el odio que le sentía en esos momentos. —Vamos, sólo será una vuelta y volvemos. Ya te lo dije, es sólo para ver la ciudad. —antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo, como llamar al capitán, me agarró de la muñeca y me hizo salir de la puerta para cerrarla suavemente detrás de mi.

* * *

—Esta no es una buena idea, Kazuki-kun, es la peor de las peores ideas. —dije aun resistiéndome a seguirle el paso pero él cada vez que me sentía rezagada, muy a diferencia de Raidô, me tomaba del brazo y me hacía caminar a la par con él.

—Es sólo un paseo, Ino, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? ¿O me tienes miedo? —dijo, parecía que nada de lo pasaba a su alrededor lo tomara en serio. Se desvió un poco del camino principal que habíamos tomado y tuve miedo que me llevara a un lugar apartado pero en vez de eso, se paró a comprar unos dulces que parecían haber salido del estómago abierto de una vaca. Cuando me extendió uno de los que tenía en las manos negué con ambas manos y me preocupé de hacer la mueca más asqueada que había en mi repertorio. Kazuki hizo como si no le interesaba y botó ambos al basurero.

—No es eso a lo que le tengo miedo, esta ciudad debe estar repleta de delincuentes. —le respondí, ya estaba buscando con la mirada a alguna persona sospechosa y rezar porque le pasara algo. Malo. Muy malo.

—Para eso te tengo a ti, Ino-chan, para que me protejas de todos ellos.

—No esperes que te defienda, Kazuki-kun, al menos no de todos. Te vendría bien una buena golpiza. Además ellos se darán cuenta quién eres, eres blanco fácil para ellos.

—No lo harán, nadie me conoce aquí.

Me lo quedé mirando, su expresión verdaderamente me dejaba ver que ni siquiera sabía que las formas de cada persona podían ser fácilmente identificadas con la gente y quizás pensaba que él, aun teniendo modales y actitudes muy femeninas, podía llegar a ser considerado como una persona normal.

—Sí lo harán, tu forma de ser es muy evidente.

— ¿Tú crees? Bueno, entonces pretenderé ser como la gente pobre. Vamos, ¿cómo es que habla Namiashi-san? —cuando escuché su comentario sentí como si un pájaro volaba en mi cabeza y su aleteo era lo único que oí hasta que se me calentó la sangre de todo el cuerpo y no pude resistirme a vomitar toda la rabia que tenía desde que él se había unido a nuestro viaje.

— ¡Ya basta! Toda la gente se ve pobre a tu lado. Raidô trabaja para vivir al igual que todo el mundo y no merece que lo trates de esa manera, tú…malcriado. —le grité al mismo tiempo que lo alejaba de mi con un empujón pronunciado sobre su pecho. Tuve la impresión que caería pero no me digné a mirar hacia atrás cuando me propuse a dejar el lugar. Escuché que me llamaba a lo lejos y me pedía que volviera, que sólo era una broma pero no quise creerle ni tampoco regresar.

Me dije a mí misma que si era lo suficientemente inteligente y consciente me seguiría de vuelta al hotel y haría como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, pero el joven Kazuki no me siguió y agradecí por que no lo hiciera.

Me hice paso por entre la gente y seguí el camino principal que esperaba me llevaría de vuelta al hotel. No habían pasado más de quince minutos y recé porque el quemado siguiera dormido, para poder pretender que nunca lo había desobedecido. Cuando estaba pujando entre la gente sentí una presión en mi hombro y que me giraban sobre mis talones para darme una vuelta completa, estaba lista para pedirle al joven Kazuki que me dejara en paz.

—Kazuki-kun…—comencé pero nunca llegué a ver la cara del chico, es más, ni siquiera era él. —Puedo explicarlo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Capitán Raidô, me obligó a salir con él y como no podemos dejarlo solo no me pude negar, pero después comenzó a decir cosas que…—entonces me detuve, no podía repetirle lo que había dicho de él, por mucho que me cayera mal no podía delatarlo con el capitán, aunque Raidô terminara muy enojado conmigo.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

EDITADO corregidas las faltas de ortografía.

Gracias por los comentarios de Lizirien, Tomoyosita, Nosferatu-sama, Loituma.

Me demoré décadas en terminar el capítulo D: pero al menos salió muy pero muy largo xD Como estoy enferma y me siento como las pelotas lo único que pude hacer éste fin de semana santo fue escribir xD Espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en un par de siglos más...Yop.

Maldito ff, borró todas las separaciones de los caps anteriores D:!


	6. La sordera

**Aburrido, aburrido…D:!**

**La Nivelación**

**6**

No lo podía creer. Me restregué con fuerza los ojos secos hasta que enrojecieran, el humo del tabaco proveniente de las tabernas de la ciudad me irritaba la visión y es que no podía evitarlo, no podía alejar las terribles ganas de llorar. Era como si mi mente siempre encontraba la manera de echar a perder todo y la sensación que me dejaba en la garganta era el espasmo que precedía al sollozo, ese que te estremece toda y el que te hace temblar el mentón. Miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, esperando encontrarme con los ojos del capitán que nunca parecía perder la vista del mar de gente en que seguramente no estaría el Tottori y no podía dejar de pensar en que permanecería así toda la noche si fuese necesario hasta encontrar al extraviado.

Tenía que encontrarlo.

Me mordí la yema de mi dedo índice y comencé a pasear mis ojos entre las caras desconocidas de los transeúntes, nada podía salir peor ese día, estaba tan urgida que hasta se me olvidó el tobillo lastimado que cojeaba ligeramente unos instantes atrás. Caminamos en la línea recta que había trazado cuando retornaba al Hotel y, pensaba, no habían pasado más de dos minutos desde el momento en que lo dejé y no creía que el joven hubiese ido tan lejos.

Una vez que divisé el lugar en donde el joven Kazuki me habría comprado esos dulces calientes mis pasos se volvía cada vez más lentos y tímidos. Parpadee repetidamente las veces que me fueron necesarias para convencerme que la visión que me presentaban los ojos era correcta y que no se veía al chico por ningún lado. Me volteé bruscamente hacia atrás para encontrarme con el capitán que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo con los ojos disminuidos por la contracción de sus cejas.

—Estoy segura que Kazuki-kun se ha ido al Hotel de vuelta. —dije con el corazón palpitándome en la garganta. El capitán se llevó una mano a la cara para así pasar un dedo sobre el entrecejo y liberar la presión que sufría por su enfado.

—No me importa si está en el Hotel o no, sólo encuéntralo. —me dijo justo cuando el ataque de sordera me atacaba de nuevo como cuando había ido a ver a la _senpai _al Hospital, por lo que sentí su voz grave, fuerte y clara, como si estuviera amenazándome.

—Raidô, de veras que lo siento, no fue mi intención pero no soy un guardaespaldas, soy una espía. —me defendí, siempre tenía excusas pero en parte era verdad y aminoraba mi culpabilidad aunque fuera un poquito. El capitán que me había dado la espalda para seguir por un camino propio frenó su andar y sentí como si le recorría un escalofrío por su espalda. Temí que se volviera a refregarme en la cara todo lo mal que me estaba saliendo todo, sólo como él sabía hacerlo y retrocedí unos pasos con el corazón apenas latiendo.

Pero casi me miró por el rabillo de su ojo y murmuró algo así como: —Si me haces perder esta misión no pasarás la Nivelación y en el mejor de los casos me suspenderán como capitán. —luego se dio una media vuelta, lo suficiente para mirarme perfectamente a la cara y sentí que lo único que se encontraba visible para mis ojos eran los suyos. — ¿Qué estás esperando? Muévete. Ino.

Luego de eso, se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino que se había propuesto desde un principio, antes que me encontrara cerca de la escena del crimen. Sentí que la rabia que me martillaba la cabeza cada vez que hacía una estupidez me golpeaba con mucha más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho desde que me volví la aprendiza del capitán. Tuve el deseo de marcharme y dejarlo todo como estaba pero claramente no podía hacerlo estando en un pueblo que ni siquiera recordaba su salida.

Me apreté los ojos con fuerza y traté de imaginarme los lugares que podía haber elegido Kazuki para aplacar la normal curiosidad que tendría un niño que estuviera encerrado casi toda la vida. Nada se me venía a la mente, sólo un par de prostíbulos, casas de juegos y tabernas. El problema era que no sabía dónde quedaba ese tipo de lugares y me vería en la misma situación cuando busqué al capitán para _disculparme_ después de hablar con Sakura en el Hospital, si me pusiera a pedir indicaciones a los naturales del pueblo.

—Querida, no sé qué le has dicho a Namiashi-san para que se fuera pero dio resultado. —contestó de la nada el niño que permaneció en silencio y en penumbra de una esquina junto a un vendedor de flores ambulante. Me devolví hacia mis espaldas tan rápidamente que casi me caí sobre mi pie derecho, no muy segura que la voz que escuchaba era la misma del joven Kazuki.

—¿¡Kazuki-kun? —el niño se me acercó como queriendo responderme sólo usando el espacio, se veía envuelto en un halo lumino, como fastuoso. Incluso hasta masculino. Me quedé en silencio, tragándome las palabras, se me hacía difícil concentrarme en lo que quería gritarle estando él en la manera que estaba.

Se me acercó entonces, veloz y violento, agarrándome por la cintura. Su contacto me hizo tiritar, la reacción más certera que mi cuerpo pudo tener, porque me lo saqué de un empujón y él comprendió que la situación continuaría de la misma forma que antes.

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Raidô está furioso conmigo, si algo te sucede a ti, Kazuki-kun, aunque sea el más mínimo rasguño. Suspenderé y el capitán me va a odiar para siempre. —dije exasperada, lo último era lo que más temía. El joven Kazuki me quedó mirando con los ojos a medio abrir y de un momento a otro los puso en blanco, exhalando un suspiro como aburrido.

— ¡Ino-kun! ¿Te vas otra vez? —me preguntó _inocente_ al ver que me daba la vuelta para irme del lugar…otra vez. Me quedé en blanco un momento, enfriándome la cabeza. Cuando por fin dejé de sentir el corazón en las sienes lo pensé detenidamente, no podía caer en lo mismo una y mil veces más hasta que finalmente mataran al Tottori. Sería un gusto, lo sé, pero la maleza existe y por muy molesta que sea, por algún motivo está ahí.

Me volví sobre mis talones una vez más para mirar su cara que cambiaba rápidamente de una confusa a una sensual testosterónica. Me acerqué vacilante hasta quedar a pocos pasos de su cuerpo, lo miré y le toqué la poca barba que sobresalía de su mentón que parecía vello púbico. —Por supuesto que me voy, Kazuki-kun, pero tú vienes conmigo también. —le respondí con la voz suave y retiré mi mano, que limpié en mi ropa disimuladamente cuando no me pude convencer a mi misma que era su cara y no un genital. —Kazuki-kun, me temo que no sabes tratar a las damas. —le dije lo más tranquila que pude pero siempre manteniendo mi ceño fruncido y me lo corrí a empujones. —Ven, regresemos al Hotel, y por tu bien espero que encontremos al capitán en el camino.

Me di la vuelta y le tomé la mano, la única manera de mantener la compostura a una hormona ambulante es con contacto físico y también, era la única manera para que no se me escapara y tener que volver a buscarlo. Claro que por momentos se adelantaba un par de pasos hasta que podía sentir su jadeo en mi oído, me estremecía y caminaba más rápido. Cuanto deseaba que el capitán apareciera justo cuando el joven Kazuki trataba de restregarse en mi cuerpo, y así me salvara de ser el consolador de un adolescente.

Traté de encontrar un trecho menos transitado, una de las conductas básicas al momento de querer pasar desapercibido es evitar los lugares más concurridos, suspiré ante tan pobre comportamiento.

—Disculpe, señor, tengo que pasar. —le dije a un hombre que se me cruzó por delante y se detuvo justo a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Cuando levanté la mirada, lo encontré concentrado en mis ojos y poco después que me diera cuenta otras dos personas se pararon a los lados. Sentí esa sensación asfixiante nuevamente, esa fuerza que me empujaba al suelo.

Traté de conservar la calma cuando repliqué por segunda vez mi súplica y supe que el joven Kazuki se tensaba cuando su mano apretó más fuertemente la mía, como un mensaje invisible de socorro.

—¡No tengas miedo, niña! No te vamos a hacer nada malo, después de todo, ¡estás muy buena! —dijo el hombre a mi frente, al abrir su boca para hablar pude ver que le hacían falta un par de dientes en la parte delantera y me imaginé que se los habían tirado en peleas. Caminé hacia atrás encontrándome con el cuerpo de Kazuki y lo llevé a retroceder conmigo. —Ven, no tengas miedo, no nos verá nadie.

Continuó acercándose y yo alejándome, los otros dos lo estaban haciendo también pero en menor medida. Parecían entretenidos con lo que hacía el hombre sin dientes.

—No se acerque más, se lo pido. —supliqué y él pareció soltar un gruñido placentero. Me tomó de la muñeca en un movimiento rápido y yo me solté con una bofetada. Escuché que el joven Kazuki me llamaba en un quejido, estaba muerto de miedo.

—No sé porque se resisten tanto, sólo déjanos llevarnos al chico y a ti no te vamos a tocar ni un pelo. —me dijo extendiendo su brazo, como para que le cediera a mi joven acompañante a modo de objeto. Kazuki en tanto gimió asustado abrazándome por la cintura produciendo la risa generalizada de nuestros agresores. —¡Por favor! Al menos ten un poco de honor y actúa como un hombre.

El gordo, como llamaremos al tipo sin dientes, gritó divertido ante la conducta del Tottori y los otros dos rompieron en carcajadas. Mis piernas tiritaban pero las mantenía apretadas para que al menos me conservaran de pie. Susurré con escalofríos sacudiéndome la garganta el nombre de mi capitán, no sabía en qué momento me había metido en tal situación.

—Déjennos pasar y no les haré daño. —dije con las ganas de llorar al máximo. No estaba segura si tenía que correr o tratar de pelear. Las risas del equipo se suavizaron, era como si estuvieran viendo a un infante desafiar a un león. Algo entre tierno y ridículo. —_Déjennos pasar y no les haré daño._ —dije con menos fuerza. Kazuki me llamó nuevamente con la intensión de calmarme y de paso, él mismo.

—Vamos, no es muy difícil. El chico…

—Kazuki-kun, para atrás. —le ordené aún con la cabeza gacha, estoy segura que vaciló un momento pero luego lo hizo al verme abrir el estuche colgado a mi pierna. Uno de los otros dos se acercó como un carroñero a su presa, arrastrando los pies y encorvando la columna se arrimó hacia donde se había ido el joven Kazuki. —¡No te acerques! —le grité exasperada amenazándolo a lo lejos con un cuchillo largo. Los hombres rieron con mucha más fuerza que antes, era como si mi desesperación los emocionara.

—No sé, niña, no creo que hayas entendido del todo nuestra propuesta. —replicó el gordo fingiendo seriedad, se acercó lo más que pudo, justo hasta donde mi brazo alargaba el cuchillo. —Deja al chico y tú podrás irte sin correr peligro alguno.

—No te acerques más. —pedí por última vez. El gordo endureció su expresión, respiré un poco antes de que el miedo se volviera una bola en mi garganta que no me permitiría seguir inspirando.

Él hizo una mueca, apretando los labios hasta formar un delicado hilito. Flectó ambas piernas para darse el impulso necesario para terminar a un lado mío en tan sólo un paso. Solté un grito de terror y tiré el cuchillo al suelo, con la fuerza de un puño, la enterré en unos de sus pies.

Dio un vuelco en el piso con el pie a modo de eje, estaba clavado a la tierra justo en la intersección de los huesos de los dedos con el centro del pie. La hoja de metal seguramente habría quedado ensartada entremedio de todos esos huesos pequeños porque le costó mucho trabajo liberarse de ella.

Corrí hacia atrás, parándome frente al joven Kazuki que aún no captaba todo lo acontecido en sólo un par de segundos. Dejé que mis brazos me protegieran el pecho y comencé a sudar en las manos, estaba segura que cuando los otros dos salieran del mismo letargo del joven Tottori, volverían a atacarnos.

Mi respiración estaba hiperventilada y me costaba mucho trabajo ingresar a mis pulmones la gran cantidad de aire que entraba por mi boca. Finalmente, uno de los dos, el que caminaba encorvado, se me acercó como preso de la rabia corriendo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Kazuki me gritó muchas veces para reaccionara, pero yo sólo dejé que se me acerca. No era una estrategia, era que estaba muerta de miedo. Él formó un puño con la mano en la que traía puesta una manopla y la llevó hacia atrás para que cayera con mucha más fuerza. Kazuki gritó una vez más y se envolvió la cabeza con ambos brazos. Elevé los brazos.

—_Ninpou shinranshin no jutsu._ —susurré. El de la manopla se detuvo en seco y comenzó a cargar su cabeza con furia hasta dar con la pared y caer al suelo.

Tomé la mano de Kazuki que aún se cubría la cabeza y corrimos por el lado de los dos hombres caídos, corría el tiempo y ellos se levantarían nuevamente por lo que teníamos que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

El problema fue que todavía quedaba el tercer miembro que esperaba paciente en el lugar en el que se hacía más angosto el camino. Sollocé asustada, por mucha suerte que tuviera, las mismas oportunidades que tenía de derribarlos una segunda vez era casi nula.

—¿Adónde piensan ir? —preguntó finalmente el último de los integrantes. Me miraba directo a los ojos y no pude hacer más que parar en seco a unos metros de distancia, él paseó sus ojos por donde sus compañeros yacían caídos, ambos gimiendo y se dirigió nuevamente a nosotros.

—Ino-kun…—lloriqueó Kazuki a mi espalda cuando el gordo comenzó a gritar, se había desenterrado el cuchillo del pie y sangraba copiosamente.

—Tranquilo, Kazuki-kun, no pasara nada.

El aire olía a humo y a la lluvia. Mi ropa me pesaba y las gotas delineaban mi perfil, ni cuando empezó a llover el último de los tres se inmutó, había estado mirándome fijo a los ojos como si esperara que hiciera un movimiento con ellos que delatara mi próximo asalto.

—_Tenemos que salir de aquí._ —pensé en voz alta. Kazuki-kun gimió desesperado y el asaltante sonrió complacido. Comenzó a acercarse y llevé una mano temblorosa al estuche en mi pierna, había usado el único cuchillo largo que tenía y sólo me quedaban agujas.

El joven Tottori se apegó a mi cuerpo y tuve que empujarlo un poco para que me diera espacio por si tenía que defendernos. El gordo gritaba y nos maldecía, sudaba a mares y la saliva se le salía cada vez que abría la boca. El de la manopla comenzaba a moverse.

—¡Mátala!

El asaltante se aproximó rápido, me agarró por la cintura y me alzó en el aire. Traté de pegarle y me abofeteó la cara antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. Caí al suelo con la cara palpitando y escuché al joven Kazuki gritar desesperado cuando el hombre lo asió del brazo. Comencé a llorar.

Hubo un momento de vacilación, el que tenía a Kazuki esperaba a sus compañeros se repusieran, miré al frente y no hice más que guardar silencio. Raidô tenía la cara más enfadada que había visto jamás.

El sólo desenvainó su espada negra cuando caminaba alargando las zancadas conforme se acercaba, ninguno lo vino venir y el que tenía agarrado al chico hasta se estaba riendo. Kazuki gritó esperanzado cuando reconoció al de la quemadura y sólo fue entonces cuando el asaltante se dio vuelta. Con sólo el mango del arma, el guardaespaldas arrojó al hombre lejos y el chico salió corriendo en la otra dirección, en la que yo permanecía caída.

El capitán se me aproximó sin parar en ningún momento y me ayudó a incorporarme lo más suave que pudo. Me tomó de los codos como esa vez en el _lobby_, tomó mi barbilla y examinó el lugar donde me habían pegado. Cuando Kazuki-kun por fin se nos acercó no alcanzó a decir mucho porque el _jounnin _le insertó el puño en una mejilla.

* * *

Una vez que entramos a la habitación que yo y el capitán compartíamos, el joven Kazuki se desplomó unos pasos antes de llevar a la cama. Traté de reanimarlo pero el aturdimiento lo tenía con los ojos blancos y el cuerpo tieso como una tabla por lo que me fue difícil voltearlo para examinarlo mejor. Quise llamar al capitán pero lo primero que hizo cuando entró al cuarto fue cerrar las persianas, no me había dado cuenta que el recepcionista nos había seguido y al ver el estado con el que había llegado el joven Tottori, comenzó a picotear a Raidô para que nos fuéramos del Hotel de inmediato.

—Levántalo. —me ordenó con un ademán con la mano como queriendo que no protestara ni dijera nada.

—Raidô, está inconsciente. ¡No debió pegarle tan fuerte! —le dije mientras golpeaba suavemente la cara del joven Kazuki, la mejilla opuesta de donde se le abultaba la piel, producto del golpe. El capitán gruño y se acercó a una de las mesitas de noche en donde se acomodaba un florerito y tiró el ramillete a la cama. —¡Capitán!

El Namiashi nos miró a ambos y se hincó a un lado mío, sin mucho esfuerzo levantó la cabeza del inconsciente y le echó el agua fría de lleno en la cara. Tanto Kazuki como yo nos quejamos por el contacto con el líquido, él se estremeció un poco y tosió el agua que le había entrado por la nariz y la boca, mientras yo me secaba las gotas que me salpicaron en el vientre.

El recepcionista quedó pasmado y se quedó mirando al capitán en total mutismo cuando agarraba mi bolsito y guardaba desorganizadamente todas mis pertenencias que esparcí por todo el lugar. Una vez que Kazuki estuvo despierto le atacó el fuerte dolor en su mejilla y comenzó a gritar, reclamando a quien le había golpeado. Lo traté de calmar acostándolo sobre la cama y pidiéndole que bajara la voz, y es que no quería que Raidô se irritara más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡No puedo creer que me hayas pegado!—tosió Kazuki, agarrándose la mejilla, comprobando que el agua que le escurría en la cara estaba mezclada con sangre. Iba a decir más pero lo incité a que callara, diciéndole que si volvía a hablar, la cara se le caería a un lado. Pero como es de predecir, no me hizo caso. —Esto es algo que no voy a pasar por alto, se lo diré a tu Líder y no se alegrará mucho al saber lo que me acabas de hacer, a mí, al hijo de un gran Señor…

—Kazuki, por favor, no sigas.—le pedí pero ni la vista se dignó a dedicarme, comencé a sentirme como una pintura en la pared. El capitán se volteó como calmado y dijo:

—Escucha, vuelves a meter a Ino o a mí en un problema como éste y te olvidas de tus dientes, ¿entendiste? —le gruñó al joven Kazuki que lo único que atinó a hacer fue mover la cabeza ligeramente. El capitán lo reprendió con la mirada y lo dejó caer a la cama deshaciendo el agarre que tenía en el cuello de su camisa. No pude evitarlo, pero me gustó saber que no era la única que sufría de los recargos del capitán y comparado con eso, lo mío era completamente ridículo.

—Tranquilízate, Kazuki-kun para curarte el labio que lo tienes abierto. —le dije, acomodándole un par de cojines detrás de la espalda. Él balbuceó algo poco inteligible y yo me di la vuelta para recién ver nuevamente al quemado. —¿Qué está haciendo, capitán?

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo, _Ino_? —me preguntó sin girar a verme la cara, el recepcionista volvió a hablar y el capitán dejó mis cosas a un costado y respiró hondo. Me apresuré a recibir mis cosas de su mano, me imaginaba que estaría furioso con el mundo cuando le vi los nudillos blancos. Una vez que no sintió el peso de mi bolso en su mano se giró a encarar al hombre que se empecinaba en echarnos del Hotel.

—De haber sabido que eran _shinobi_, nunca los habría aceptado en mi Hotel, ¡esto lo sabrá el Gerente! Está estrictamente prohibido admitir cualquier clase de mercenario a estas instalaciones. —habló solo el recepcionista ante la muda mirada de los dos.

—No hay necesidad de seguir repitiéndolo. —dijo, al tiempo que se volvía hacia Kazuki que apenas lo vio acercársele se le cayó la cara de la impresión. El recepcionista reclamó un rato pero como no lo escuchaban perdió el interés y dejó la habitación con la intención de traer consigo al famoso Gerente. —Creí haberte dicho que te levantaras.

Raidô alzó al joven Kazuki de un brazo y lo obligó a incorporarse, al verlo de esa forma me apresuré a tomar lugar debajo de la axila del joven, para servirle de apoyo.

—Raidô, no debería moverlo, necesita descansar.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, esos tipos deben estar buscándonos.

—Está bien pero yo lo cargo. —le dije en un hilito de voz, extendiéndole mi bolso para acomodarme mejor al joven Kazuki sobre mi hombro izquierdo. El capitán se colgó mi bolso y partió a la entrada, caminando al frente. El Tottori se quejó pero calló de inmediato cuando el capitán se volvió a mirarlo.

Cargar con el peso del Tottori de alguna forma me recordó el entrenamiento con los barriles y me sonreí a mí misma. Kazuki me quedó mirando como si estuviese estúpida pero no le di demasiada importancia, estaba con el capitán nuevamente y todo parecía ir bien encaminado.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras, el recepcionista iba subiendo en compañía de un hombre muy pequeño que supusimos era el Gerente. El recepcionista trató de frenar al capitán pero éste simplemente seguía avanzando aunque el hombre se parara en frente suyo, el recepcionista finalmente decidió hablarle mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada.

No fue mucho lo que alcanzó a hablar porque cuando el quemado llegó a la puerta la abrió de tal manera que pude salir sin mucha dificultad y él salió detrás. Cuando cerró la puerta, dejamos de escuchar esa voz cargante.

* * *

Apenas salimos comenzó un vendaval, que acarreaba pequeñas gotas de lluvia y tierra recogida del suelo como una pala invisible. Nos adentramos en la oscuridad de los bosques aledaños con la esperanza que ninguno de los contrabandistas se aventuraran a buscarnos ahí.

Paramos cuando el capitán se hincó y acostó una oreja sobre la tierra, sentí que el joven Kazuki se acurrucaba en mi hombro y me preguntaba lo que estaba haciendo Raidô. No me tomé la molestia de dar las explicaciones necesarias y sólo me limité a esperar paciente a que el Namiashi se incorporara y nos informara sobre su preocupación. De pronto él dio algo así como un suspiro y se dispuso a seguir adelante, sentí que el Tottori se reía en mi oreja.

—Raidô, ¿sucede algo? —pregunté, acercándome un poco con Kazuki colgado en mi hombro.

—Nos vienen siguiendo, tres personas. Uno de ellos quizás es una mujer. —dijo girándose para hablarme a los ojos, no pude evitar sonreír ante aquel contacto y tuve la sensación que curvó un poco su boca el momento que no tuvo más que decirme. Cuando se dio la vuelta, continuó: —Tengan cuidado por donde pisan, no estoy seguro de lo que pueda haber en los alrededores.

Kazuki se paró en seco, tanto yo como el capitán nos quedamos colgados. Después de un corto lapsus, el chico habló un tanto atarantado: —¿Cómo es eso? ¿Es que puede haber algo aquí?

—Por supuesto, Kazuki-kun, tigres, serpientes y hasta insectos gigantes. (1) —dije. Kazuki-kun se echo para atrás.

—¿Y desde cuándo les pareció buena idea traerme a estos lados?

—Desde que se te ocurrió dar un paseo sin mi permiso. Camina, no seas llorón. —pronunció el capitán con un poco de cansancio en su voz. Luego de un rato continuó, algo lo estaba molestando de sobremanera: —Ino, ven para acá.

Dejé a Kazuki recostado en un tronco abollado por el viento y me aproximé al capitán a unos metros de distancia, los suficientes para que el viento se llevara nuestras palabras lejos de los oídos del joven noble. El Tottori se quejó y me pidió repetidas veces que no me alejara de él, por supuesto que le dije que sí aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

—Ino, quiero que te quedes aquí con el chico, vuelvo en un par de minutos. —dijo a susurros y algo encorvado para que le escuchara mejor. Le respondí de la misma manera.

—¿A dónde va, Raidô? —le pregunté algo asustada, me sentía segura en el bosque porque estaba él, no sabía si iría a sentir lo mismo si me quedaba sola con el joven Kazuki.

—Necesitamos encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche. Estamos en contra el viento y temo que nos están rastreando por lo mismo. —con algo de miedo, asentí con mucho pesar. El capitán me sonrió al ver que estaba como nerviosa y me tomó de un hombro. —Sólo dame unos minutos.

Luego se fue. Me lo quedé mirando hasta que la sombra me lo quitó y volví hacia donde dejé al joven Tottori que veía atónito como el mayor nos dejaba. Se trató de levantar pero el golpe lo tenía aun vacilante y se desplomó sobre el tronco una vez más, agarrándose la mejilla herida.

—¡Nos abandonó...! —pronunció desesperado un par de veces. Me acerqué y senté al lado de él, poniendo mi mano sobre la que escondía la masa que tenía por mejilla y se la retiré suavemente.

—No nos abandonó, fue a buscar un lugar para quedarnos esta noche. —dije y olisqueé el aire en busca de una excusa. —Va a llover en un poco más, Kazuki-kun, y lo mejor es buscar un refugio. Ahora déjame revisarte.

El joven Kazuki por fin cedió el abrazo que tenía en su mejilla y me miró vacilante en completo mutismo. Tanteé su cara machacada cuando mis ojos dejaron de ser eficaces a la falta de luz y descubrí varios coágulos formándose en la encía. Me dispuse a colar el chackra verde por sus tejidos y cerrar las hemorragias internas en un lento proceso de cicatrización estimulando la producción de plaquetas.

Kazuki-kun se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, sólo quejándose cuando le apretaba la piel para comprobar que dejaban de salir sangre y coágulos. Busqué a ciegas en mi bolso una crema antibiótica y se la froté en la cara para después parchársela con gasa. Me preguntó cuándo estaría deshinchado.

—No te preocupes, para cuando lleguemos al País de la Ola sólo te quedarán moretones. —le dije mientras guardaba el resto de gasa y pomada en mi bolso. Permaneció mudo unos minutos en los que yo me volteaba en la dirección en la que se había ido el capitán.

—Ino-kun, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —me preguntó en un hilito de voz, como si la oscuridad del bosque lo inhibiera. Sólo asentí. —¿Tienes algo con Namiashi-san?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le dije tratando de ser convincente, estaba segura que la oscuridad me escondía la expresión y sólo bastaba con esconder la voz.

—Nada, olvida lo que dije. —y giró su cara en sentido contrario. Mi curiosidad me traicionó y no pude más que insistir en preguntarle por qué, supongo que fui lo suficientemente molesta como para que el joven terminara por decirme: —No lo sé, la forma en que lo tratas. Me sorprendió muchísimo que accedieras a compartir habitación con él, sinceramente no pensaba que fueras de esas chicas, Ino-kun.

—¿Qué clase de _chica_?

* * *

Cuando el capitán volvió a donde nos había dejado, se encontró con el joven Kazuki se había recostado sobre el tronco con la mano sobre la mejilla sana, reprimiendo los ojos para que retuviera las lágrimas que amenazaban por rebalsar de sus orbes a modo de llanto. Lo observó incorporarse una vez que el chico percibió su presencia y se me acercó sin darle mucha importancia al niño congestionado.

—Hay un camino a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, seguramente es el que nos llevará al País de la Ola. —dijo, luego intercambió la vista entre los dos. —Podemos pasar la noche aquí o seguir avanzando, la lluvia barrería nuestro rastro mientras caminamos.

Tanto el joven Kazuki como yo nos quedamos mirando, como confundidos. La verdad era que mis brazos estaban cansados y la idea de seguir caminando con él a cuestas me agotaba mentalmente. Kazuki aún no recuperaba la completa movilidad de sus piernas y difícilmente podría avanzar rápido si tratara por valerse por sí mismo.

Como ninguno de los dos dijimos algo, el capitán se dio una vuelta y repuso imperativo: —Muy bien, andando.

El capitán miró el cielo ennegrecido y nosotros soltamos un quejido cansado, ayudé a Kazuki para que se pusiera de pie y até mi bolso detrás de mi falda. Cuando me disponía a pasar un brazo del Tottori alrededor de mi cuello para tomarlo con la mano opuesta, Raidô me frenó.

—Ino. —comenzó. —Deja que camine solo.

Lo quedé mirando como para objetar pero todo el tiempo que había pasado con el capitán me había enseñado que por ningún motivo se me ocurriera debatir sus órdenes y aunque me doliera la mirada que me dedicó el joven Kazuki, dejé que él se irguiera solo.

Cuando el Tottori dio un par de pasos que me dieron a entender que su convalecencia estaba mejorando, me propuse a seguir adelante hacia donde nos esperaba el Namiashi.

Al llegar a su lado me miró por el rabillo del ojo, como si estuviera buscando un indicio en mi actitud que me le dijera que me había enojado, sentí que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a empaparme los hombros. Raidô alargó una expiración, cerrando sus ojos. Se desabrochó la capa y con un movimiento firme para que se alisara la colgó sobre mis hombros. El capitán se paró al frente de mi cuerpo y abotonó la capa en la altura de mi cuello, no dije nada y se me ocurrió observar hacia donde Kazuki se había parado y éste me ofreció una mirada somnolienta. _Te lo dije_ pero sin siquiera mover la boca. Le sonreí un _gracias_ y él se volteó para comenzar a caminar.

Una vez que pasó a un lado de Kazuki-kun, éste se le quedó observando con una sonrisa burlona y levantando una ceja sin parar de sonreír. — ¿Y tú qué miras? —le preguntó el capitán algo molesto al chico que negaba con la cabeza materializando una mueca en su rostro.

* * *

Caminamos alrededor de una hora, completamente empapados. Se me hacía difícil mantener los ojos abiertos cuando las gotas se enredaban en mis pestañas y hacían pesados mis párpados. Busqué con la mirada al joven Kazuki que supuse estaría en las mismas pero la combinación de la oscuridad con la lluvia simplemente no me dejaba mucho a la visión. No pasó mucho tiempo para que mis pies pisaran gravilla, el camino se extendía bajo mis pies y al horizonte se extendía un gran conjunto de luces que con seguridad, sería el País de la Ola.

En mi ensimismamiento una mano tibia buscó la mía y la resguardó entre sus dedos. Me di vuelta enseguida pronunciando en nombre del quemado pero me encontré con la cara del Tottori en vez de la del de la quemadura y me sentí extrañamente desilusionada. Kazuki me señaló hacia el lugar donde se encontraba quien había llamado, estaba de espaldas hacia nosotros, caminando hacia el puente unos pocos metros alejado de nosotros.

— ¡Raidô! —lo llamé aproximándome a él llevándome a Kazuki-kun conmigo. Lo llamé nuevamente pero el capitán no se dio vuelta. Sólo cuando llegué a su lado y lo grité, cayó en cuenta de mi presencia, era como si no hubiese escuchado lo anterior a mi grito.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ino?

Fruncí el ceño y eché la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, él levantó ambas cejas como queriendo apresurar mi respuesta. Me costó enormemente articular palabra.

—Nada, capitán. Estaba media perdida, eso es todo. —dije sin mucha intención de disimular mi turbación y caminé con Kazuki de la mano delante de él.

Una vez que llegamos al puente que se iluminaba de lado a lado, la lluvia por fin amainó. Mi cuerpo comenzó a recuperar la temperatura cálida y empecé a tiritar bajo la capa empapada. Con cada paso que nos llevaba a la aldea, tanto el joven Kazuki como yo, alargamos las zancadas para atravesar de una vez el puente. Raidô se había mantenido rezagado y sonreía divertido ante nuestra impaciencia.

—Si quieren correr, háganlo, por mi no hay problema. —replicó y yo me di la vuelta para mirarlo con los ojos apretados, por supuesto que no iría a correr, hacía mucho tiempo había apagado siete velas en mi cumpleaños pero Kazuki tuvo otra reacción y me tironeó el brazo cuando comenzó a correr hacia la aldea.

— ¡Kazuki-kun, detente!

Le grité al joven Tottori que estaba tan excitado que en un par de segundos pisamos las baldosas de las calles que se desenrollaban inmediatamente después de que el puente llegara a su fin. Regañé al chico por haberme hecho correr detrás de él pero la verdad era que estaba contenta, suspiré complacida que la misión estaba por fin terminando. Esperamos a que el capitán nos alcanzara parados en la frontera del puente con la ciudad, Raidô se nos acercó con mi bolsito sobre el hombro y las manos guardadas en sus bolsillos.

Tan pronto como llegó a nuestro lado, Kazuki se alejó un poco, como queriendo alimentar la sospecha que tenía del _jounnin _y de mi, sentí que pasó una eternidad sin tener tranquilidad y disfrutar de la compañía del capitán _jounnin _sin que nadie se interpusiera.

Ahora sólo faltaba lo último, escoltar al joven noble al lugar en donde lo esperaría su prometida. Suspiré exageradamente.

—Pensé que esto nunca se terminaría.

* * *

Cuando el joven Kazuki se presentó como el noble que venía del Distrito de la Pesca para casarse con la hija del terrateniente, la sirvienta no supo si reírse o echarnos de la residencia, el aspecto que traía el Tottori era demasiado inapropiado para un chico de su clase y con la cara machucada difícilmente conseguiría convencerla. El capitán me extendió el bolsito y me pidió que mostrara la carta que había llegado a mi casa un día antes, sólo fue cuando nos dejaron entrar, diciéndonos que tendríamos que limpiarnos antes de que el terrateniente nos atendiera. Por mí no hubo problema y me encerré en el baño separado sólo para las mujeres. Kazuki-kun fue distinto, se enfadó ante tal comentario y ofendido se fue junto con el capitán a la otra ala.

Llegué al comedor con el cabello húmedo vistiendo la ropa limpia que traía en mi bolso, el único que salió del Hotel. Una criada me guió y disculpó mi demora, el terrateniente sólo se rió argumentando la facilidad que teníamos las mujeres por retrasarnos en el baño sólo con la ambición de vernos mejor. Reí, porque fue lo único que pude hacer en ese momento y me dirigí donde estaban sentamos el capitán y Kazuki.

No habían empezado aún con la comida porque los platos estaban completamente limpios y el joven Tottori ocupaba el único puesto a un lado del jounnin. _Maldición_, tendría que sentarme en la otra punta de la mesa al estar la flamante prometida al lado del chico.

Raidô se me quedó mirando sin siquiera fingir que no lo estaba haciendo, pensé que en ningún momento de la misión me había visto tan higienizada y se volvió al joven Kazuki que estaba enfrascado en una conversación con su futura esposa.

—_Muévete_. —sólo bastó con eso para que el chico lo mirara horrorizado y se cambió al otro lado, aún junto a su prometida, dejándome libre el asiento. No me imaginaba el miedo que habría desarrollado el chico hacia el capitán que obedecía sin replicar ni una protesta.

Apenas me senté la misma criada que me había echo pasar abrió la puerta para que un mar de sirvientas llegara con la comida. Creo que ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta del hambre que sentíamos hasta que nos pusieron el primer plato delante, no habíamos probado bocado desde que salimos de la Mansión.

Aún así me limité sólo al primer plato, la conciencia o inconciencia femenina simplemente no me dejó continuar y me excusé alegando que ya no podía más. El terrateniente lanzó otra broma y la atmósfera se llenó de risas principalmente masculinas, el capitán me quedó mirando y me preguntó si me sentía mal pero le di la negativa.

Me quedé esperando a que el capitán terminara de comer y me acordé de Sakura. Me quedé mirando de reojo al guardaespaldas cuando estaba comiendo, concentrado en su mundo sin prestarle atención ni cuando Kazuki-kun dijo que había conseguido su cara moreteada luego que los contrabandistas quisieron llevárselo. Como buena kunoichi esperé a que él se echara hacia atrás cuando una criada se le acercó para retirarle el plato y me las arreglé para que en un delicado movimiento de mi pierna, rozara la suya. Fingí desentendimiento y cuando se me quedó mirando desconcertado yo sólo le pregunté qué era lo que había pasado.

* * *

Después de que el terrateniente y su esposa se retiraron a sus aposentos, sólo quedamos la joven pareja, el capitán y yo. Mirábamos con detenimiento a la prometida que estaba como embelezada con el chico que había conseguido parecer mucho más varonil con la ayuda del _jounnin _y su puño. En un rato estarían como concentrados sólo en ellos mismos y el capitán se excusó, saliendo al jardín.

Tuve el deseo de salir detrás de él pero esperé un poco para pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Una vez que llevaron las bebidas calientes tomé la que le correspondía a Raidô y salí al jardín. Me lo encontré sentado en el piso de madera y me arrodillé a su lado.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —dije y le acerqué la taza de té que traía en las manos. Cuando él me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a un lado se llevó la taza a la boca. — ¿Le sucede algo?

El capitán _jounnin _se sobresaltó, abrió ambos ojos de tan manera que su frente se le arrugó: —¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Vacilé un poco, luego sin muchos rodeos pronuncié sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos: —Cuando estábamos en el bosque, lo llamé varias veces pero no respondió. No sé si será mi imaginación o estaría muy cansado como para prestarme atención.—me pasé una mano sobre el pelo y ordené el flequillo detrás de mi oreja, mirando al jardín. Escuché que el _jounnin _se aclaraba la garganta y llevé mi atención nuevamente a su rostro. — ¿Capitán?

—Puedes dejar de llamarme capitán por ahora, no estamos en misión (2) y no creo que nadie esté escuchando. —me dijo, como estaba evitando el tema fruncí el ceño y desvié la mirada. Abrí la boca como para decir algo pero pareció que iba a hablar otra vez y callé. —Poco después del ataque del Kyuubi, mi equipo atravesó la frontera luego de cumplir cuatro turnos en las torres de vigilancia. Hubo una explosión y luego una emboscada, sobreviví porque pensaron que estaba muerto. —hizo una pausa para mirarme. —Cuando desperté no pude escuchar lo que me decían.

—¿Es sordo? —le pregunté sin creérmelo. El dio un respingo, el principio de risa que no oía desde hace mucho y que no tuvo efecto en mi cuerpo.

—No del todo, tiempo después de la explosión recuperé parte del oído. Es por eso que necesito que me mires cuando me estés hablando. —me respondió con su mirada somnolienta clavada en mis ojos y luego, en mi boca.

— ¿Fue ahí…—comencé, no sabía lo cerca que estábamos hasta que estiré un brazo y fácilmente pude tocarle un mechón de pelo que caía en una de sus sienes. —cuando se le quemó el rostro?

—Sí. —respondió luego de pasados unos segundos, estaba segura que estando en otra situación, Raidô no habría respondido a mi pregunta. El quemado pareció vacilar de repente, cuando reparó en lo que iba a hacer, irguiéndome lo que más podía hasta alcanzar su altura. Aún así él no se alejó, sólo se quedó como estaba hablándome con la voz más apagada y en susurros. —Ino, tengo treinta y siete, y tú dieciséis.

—Lo sé…—mentí, no me había dado cuenta de la magnitud de la diferencia de edad y de que, yo contaba con los mismos años que él llevaba con su famosa quemadura. Lo miré fijo a los ojos y sentí que el brazo que el capitán había apoyado en el suelo para sostenerle el peso se deslizaba por las tablas para quedar cerca de mi cuerpo. —El próximo mes cumpliré diecisiete…

El capitán _jounnin _se rió un poco por mi comentario, bostezado y coqueto, arqueando su espalda para que su altura se viera disminuida y así, poder estar a pocas pulgadas de mi rostro. Cerré los ojos…

—Namiashi-san…—escuché que se deslizaba la puerta para descubrir una sirvienta que no pasó por alto la situación y se limitó a agachar la cabeza, aparentando ignorancia. Me había lanzado hacia el otro lado en espera de salvar el secreto y me vi tirada en el suelo apenas un par de centímetros de donde estaba originalmente. Raidô sólo se quedó ahí, mirando a la criada.

—Diga.

—Hay personas que los buscan en la entrada. —comentó, el taichou frunció el entrecejo. —_Shinobi_ de la Hoja.

* * *

_Tres personas, uno de ellos quizás es una mujer_. Repetí mentalmente y sonreí ante la precisión del capitán, Genma se alejó con Raidô cuando la estancia se llenaba de espectadores, Kazuki y su prometida entre ellos. Escuché que hablaban de la Sombra y vi que el den _senbon_ le entregaba un pergamino que comenzó a leer enseguida. Aunque a diferencia del Namiashi, yo contaba con toda mi capacidad auditiva, no pude saber a ciencia cierta lo que estaban discutiendo y definitivamente no sé leer labios.

Me di la vuelta y llamé la atención de la Hyuuga y de Aoba-san que estaban en lo mismo que yo. —¿Qué tanto están hablando, Aoba-_senpai_?

Como Hinata escuchó atenta a lo que decía y llevó sus orbes perlas al _jounnin _cuando éste respondía, intuí que ella tampoco estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría. El Yamashiro —ex-ciego— levantó las cejas, antes invisibles tras sus lentes oscuros, como analizando si debería o no responder a mi pregunta. Al parecer, no quería repetir el incidente que años atrás había hecho de su reputación la de un tonto. (—entiéndase por "¿Es verdad que Uchiha Itachi ha vuelto a la Aldea?" —.)

—Godaime-_sama _estaba preocupada por ti, Ino-_chan_, no tuvimos noticias del capitán. Nos mandó por si acaso, como un equipo de apoyo.

No dije más y me quedé con Hinata hasta que los hombres regresaron. Pedimos permiso de pasar la noche en la mansión y compartí habitación con la Hyuuga, la verdad era que había pasado demasiado tiempo con el capitán y el joven Kazuki que la compañía de otra fémina me vino como un alivio, y me las arreglé con entablar cualquier conversación con ella hasta que el sueño acabó con nosotras.

Bien temprano por la mañana tocaron nuestra puerta y Aoba nos despertó, en un par de minutos nos iríamos de vuelta a la Hoja.

* * *

(1) En los capítulos de la examinación, cuando entraron al Bosque de la Muerte se vieron de larvas gigantes a tigres, por lo que me di la libertad de agregarlos en la historia. :P

(2) A lo que Raidô se refiere es que no están cumpliendo la misión en ese instante, aunque estén _en_ la misión.

EDITADO Errores ortográficos y estupideces varias.

Se agradecen los comentarios de Loituma, Tomoyosita y Liziriel n.n las amo...

Muy bien, terminé n.n lalala Como pasé todos mis ramos, decidí celebrarlo con este capítulo super largo xD no hay mucho que decir, sólo que estaba aburrida como estaba quedando el capítulo y estaba tan desesperada con que la historia se trasladara nuevamente a la Hoja... Me costó demasiado hacer las escenas en la que los dos se juntan y desde este momento...chanchanchan! no se van a separar más n.n Próximo Capítulo: Raidô no se presenta :O Ino de enfermera... y mmm... un traidor hace su aparición en el hospital kukuku adivinen quieeen :D y no, no es emo :P Nada más que decir, besos...Yop.


	7. Beso

_Para los que querían un poco de amor ;D_

**La Nivelación**

**7**

Me senté pesadamente en el asiento de cuero sintético del _lobby_ que usaban los médicos y aprendices para las horas de colación y descanso. Acomodé mis manos de modo que sostuviesen mi cabeza caliente por el enfado, por más que trataba no podía liberar la presión de las cejas contraídas y tuve que pasarme la yema del dedo índice muchas veces para que, al menos, dejara de fruncir el ceño un par de minutos.

El olor de semillas de café triturado que lentamente entraba en contacto con el agua hirviendo me llamó la atención y llevé la vista hacia delante, a donde Sakura agitaba una mano en el aire para que el vapor flotara a mi dirección. Una vez que la saludé me extendió la taza y se sentó a mi lado. No tardó en preguntarme cómo había vuelto de mi flamante misión y noté cierta entonación en su voz, cuando se volteaba a tomar la taza que había dejado sobre la mesa para tener la libertad suficiente para abanicar el perfume de la cafeína.

Le di una respuesta estándar y poco comunicadora: —Bien.

La empalagosa batió sus pestañas y me golpeó suavemente en las costillas con su codo. Respondió de la manera que esperaba, pensé, y le di un sorbo al café, cargado y amargo.

—No puedes darme una respuesta así, Ino. Un _Bien_ puede significar muchas cosas y dudo que quieras que salga del Hospital pensando quién-sabe-qué cosas de ti o de tu capitán. —repuso con calma pero sé que moría de curiosidad por dentro.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Pasaron muchas cosas por allá…—dije como si ocultara algo, dejando que mis ojos celestes dieran una vuelta completa antes de volver a posarse en los verdes de ella.

La pelirrosa se tapó la boca con ambas manos para evitar que las carcajadas llegaran a los oídos de unas enfermeras que descansaban cerca de nosotras luego de pasar los turnos nocturnos. Sentí un empujón amistoso en el brazo y parte del contenido amargo de la taza se volcó sobre mis dedos. Con el dolor latiendo en mis yemas dejé la taza sobre la mesa de enfrente batiendo la mano quemada en el aire mientras me la llevaba a la boca para succionar el dedo que, sentía, reventó por la temperatura. No era mucho el alivio que encontré en mis labios, la saliva era tibia.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó la aprendiza de la Sombra que corrió a un frigorífico acostado a un lado de la puerta del que sacó una compresa fría. Tomó mi mano y con un movimiento firme me forzó a sacar el dedo más afectado de mi boca para recostar la palma sobre la compresa.

Después de un rato me dejó retirarla para revisar la mano en busca de indicios de los mismos surcos que caían del puente de la nariz hasta el hombro derecho de Raidô.

—No te preocupes, Ino. —comenzó algo más calmada al comprobar que sólo quedaría una marca casi invisible en el dedo que estaba succionando anteriormente. —Si llegas a tener hijos de otro hombre aun así nacerán quemados y Namiashi-san no se dará ni cuenta (1).

—¡Si alguien te escuchara no creería que eres médico! —le dije tratando de mantenerme serena. Las enfermeras sisearon cansadas.

—No seas tonta, sabes que es una broma. Además, estoy segura que sus hijos saldrían muy bonitos. —replicó y pareció que iría a darme nuevamente un empujoncito amistoso pero se retractó enseguida. —¿Qué haces a esta hora? ¿Cambiaron los turnos y no me dijeron?

Sakura consultó el reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta del lobby y comprobó sus sospechas. Mi entrecejo volvió a la manía de contraerse por más que trataba de relajarlo y di un suspiro alargado.

—Se supone que iría a entrenar con Raidô esta mañana. —no quise continuar y Sakura se impacientó cuando reparó en mi mutismo y me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para que continuara, como queriendo que mi garganta expulsara las palabras que tenía atoradas. —Lo esperé durante una media hora. Cuando volvía a casa me encontré con Kotetsu-san y me dijo que Shizune-senpai me estaba buscando pero está ocupada.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para espantarlo de esa manera? —me gritó alarmada y escuchamos que las enfermeras siseaban nuevamente mucho más enojadas. Sakura volvió a hacer la pregunta pero en un tono mucho más bajo y le respondí de la misma manera.

—Nada. No hice nada ni pasó nada en la misión…bueno, casi. —le dije media retraída y la pelirrosa movió los brazos. —Íbamos a besarnos pero una criada interrumpió, así que virtualmente no fue nada.

Lo primero que pensé fue que Sakura se enfadaría porque me estaba aventurando con un hombre que apenas era cuatro años menor que mi padre pero para mi sorpresa fue, que en vez de gritarme, la Haruno se mostró tan calmada como si se tratara de un chico de nuestra _edad_.

—Quizás fuiste muy escandalosa…—espetó solamente apoyando su espalda sobre el cuero sintético y sorbiendo el café con lentitud. Hice un gesto con la mano, como si estuviese tratando de alejar a una mosca.

—De haberlo sido, dudo que se hubiese dado cuenta. ¡Es sordo! —dije con cierto tono despectivo pero en ningún momento quise sonarlo, solamente estaba enojada por lo acontecido en la mañana, no por su incapacidad de oír. O al menos eso pensaba en ese momento. Sakura me miró con sorpresa horrible mi semblante enojado y le costó articular palabra nuevamente.

—¿Es sordo?

—No del todo…—corregí sin cambio en el tono de mi voz y ella vaciló.

—Sea como sea, Ino, no creo que debieras enojarte con él por ser sordo…osea, no es como si Namiashi-san hubiese elegido serlo un día y haya dejado simplemente de escuchar. —me dijo incómoda poniendo una mano tibia sobre mi hombro, una vez que volví a mirarla comprendí lo que pensaba.

—No, no. ¡No! No me molesta que sea sordo…—me defendí, gesticulando con las manos y argumenté con la voz más apagada que antes: —El tiene que mirarme a la boca cuando le hablo, para leerme los labios si es que se pierde, es como si no fuera sordo. —comenté y Sakura comenzó a asentir suavemente conforme mis palabras llegaban a sus oídos.

—Y no te agrada saber que te mira sólo por que te está leyendo los labios…—dijo cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa adornando sus labios rosados. La reprendí con la mirada y pronto fingió inocencia y añadió: —Ino, no me mires así. Todos saben que modulas pésimo, ni yo te entiendo a veces.

Me reí ante la rapidez de ella y de cómo había disfrazado su insinuación. Aunque debo admitir que le encontré algo de razón a sus palabras y llegué a pensar que quizás eso era lo que me molestaba cada vez que me acordaba de la discapacidad del guardaespaldas.

* * *

—Desde la mañana que te he mandado a llamar, Ino-chan. —comentó con la cara compungida mi maestra cuando me vio cruzar el pasillo adyacente al cuarto de farmacia, dirigiéndome al baño. La saludé con sorpresa y ella se me acercó vacilante, mirando hacia atrás de cuando en cuando, vigilando. Una actitud curiosa que comprendí momentos después, cuando un joven de pelos grises se paró unos pasos más atrás, a su lado. Estrujando sus manos con su bata blanca me dijo: —Raidô se ha reportado enfermo esta mañana. No podrá presentarse el día de hoy. —puntualizó la morena y forzó una sonrisa.

Palidecí o al menos creí haberlo hecho. Traté que en mi voz no se imprimiera mi estado anímico, aunque no lograra ocultar un tímido temblor en mi boca.

—¿Qué es lo que le dio?

—Virus común de hospital, nada muy grave. —comentó, y miró de soslayo al chico que se mostraba impasible en su metro cuadrado, escuchando nuestra pequeña conversación. Shizune-senpai me rodeó con un brazo y se encorvó lo que sus tacones la alzaban, algo así para que el chico no nos robara la privacidad. —Quiero que lo vayas a ver a su departamento, una visita de rutina y lo revises, también quiero que le des éstas, es de suma importancia que mejore rápido. —me dijo extendiéndome unas píldoras que guardaba en el bolsillo de su bata. Asentí con cuidado.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunté con curiosidad sin cuidar el volumen y girándome para verlo mejor. La senpai retiró su abrazo y pensé que iría a tartamudear como la ojiblanca pero el chico se le adelantó cuando las palabras de la médico se quedaron atravesadas en su garganta. Él se acomodó los anteojos y repuso:

—Lo siento, soy nuevo aquí. Me llamo Yakushi Kabuto.

—Está bajo mi custodia por el momento. —dijo Shizune, como queriendo enterrar su nombre bajo su voz. Luego, ella se dio vuelta y se excusó, obligando al de anteojos hacer lo mismo para seguirle el paso hacia los pabellones. Curioso, pensé, y cuando le comenté de él al capitán éste se puso serio y me hizo prometer que nunca me acercaría a él. Lo que no sabían Shizune ni el guardaespaldas era que, entre más me prohibían aproximarme a Kabuto, más interés tenía por él. (2)

* * *

—Necesito hablar contigo, Ino-san. —sentí que sus ojos blanquecinos penetraban en mi consciencia y por un momento pensé que con sus ojos puedo leer en mi el secreto. Asentí levemente y ella me condujo a un lugar más apartado y estrecho, en el pasillo cerca del Hospital que llevaba a un apartado balneario termal. —Se trata de lo que pasó noches atrás, cuando mi equipo les hizo de apoyo…

Sentí que su tartamudear nervioso se hacía más leve hasta ser casi imperceptible. —¿Qué ocurre, Hinata? Me estás asustando.

—Verás, Ino-san, Tsunade-sama envió a mi equipo nuevamente al Distrito de la Pesca en cuanto Genma le explicó lo sucedido esa noche.

—No te comprendo…—nos habíamos sentado en algunos cajones que cargaban seguramente toallas limpias y se me pasó por la mente que tendría que ver con lo que habrían conversado cuando Genma le entregó el rollo al guardaespaldas.

—Cuando pasábamos por el pueblo a medio camino del País de la Ola, encontramos tres hombres.—su hablar se vio interrumpido por un tartamudeo involuntario. Trató de continuar hablando pero el dejo de vergüenza la hizo tiritar reiteradas veces antes de conseguir estabilizarse al menos un poco. —Tres hombres muertos apilados al costado de un callejón…

—Aprecio que te preocupes por mí, Hinata, pero me temo que estás cometiendo un error. No creo que estos hombres tengan algo que ver conmigo o mi capitán. —contesté un poco contrariada, Raidô había hecho hincapié en que nada de lo que pasó en el Distrito de la Pesca podía repetirlo amenos que fuera estrictamente oficial y temí que esa fuera una de las situaciones en las que tendría que mantener silencio.

—La dentadura abollada. —comenzó con casi nada de aliento y sentí que todos los sonidos callaban como si me invadiera una sordera inesperada. Hinata me miró como si tuviese miedo que hubiese dado en el clavo pero continuó titubeando como normalmente lo hacía, con un leve temblor en su cuerpo. —Te has encontrado con un hombre con la dentadura abollada, ¿verdad? Genma lo hubiese pasado por alto si no fuese por la forma en que los han matado.

—¿Cómo los han matado? —dije con miedo más por la pregunta que por la respuesta. No recordaba el momento en que fueron asesinados y creo que tampoco estaba al tanto, el capitán nunca había desaparecido de mi vista salvo la vez que fue a buscar un refugio y volvió con un camino.

—Aoba-senpai no me dejó verles. —comentó apartando la vista, comprendí que aunque se lo habían negado, Hinata alcanzó a entrever al menos un poco de la escena para comprender la magnitud del problema. Luego, sacó de su bolso un paño blanco que envolvía un objeto estirado. —El capitán Genma me dio esto. Quiere que sepas que no lo agregó en el informe para no darte problemas a ti ni a Raidô pero te recomienda que lo guardes y que nunca menciones una palabra del asunto.

Me extendió el paño blanco hasta que pude tocarlo y comprobar que el objeto estirado era además de metal, entonces la Hyuuga lo desenvolvió. Era como si se me desgarraran los ojos y el cuerpo cuando volví a ver mi cuchillo largo entre mis manos, el mismo que atravesó el pie de mi atacante.

Balbucí algo y Hinata envolvió el arma nuevamente para que la guardara en mi bolso de medicinas. Me costó un poco de tiempo asimilar que tenía en mi poder la prueba irrefutable de que en nuestro trayecto al País de la Ola nos topamos con unos tipos que habrían sido asesinados poco después de dejarlos y que, seguramente, fuimos las últimas personas que los vimos con vida.

—Ino-san…—me llamó después de unos instantes que me pareció me dio el tiempo para relacionar y enlazar mis pensamientos, yo la miré con los ojos más abiertos que nunca. —No tuviste nada que ver en esto, ¿verdad?

—No. —respondí con cierto dejo que broma, ciertamente no me imaginaba matando a una gallina y menos lo haría si se trataba de tres hombres.

—¿Y tu capitán? —preguntó Hinata y titubeé un instante cuando sentí que posaba sus ojos perlados sobre mis celestes, con la duda clavada en las pupilas. Miré el paño que seguía envolviendo mi cuchillo largo entre mis manos y sonreí al tiempo que mi cabeza se derrumbaba en un mar de angustias y me preparé para la respuesta que daría hasta el fin de mis días.

—Tampoco, él estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo.

* * *

Cuando encontré el departamento me acomodé la ropa y el pelo, golpeé suavemente la puerta y esperé pacientemente una respuesta. Como lo había previsto no hubo ninguna y llamé nuevamente un poco más fuerte por si mi recepción no había escuchado, oí algo así como un gruñido. Me emocioné un tanto y se me ocurrió recargarme sobre la madera para llamar otra vez y escuchar con detenimiento alguna palabra oculta en los refunfuños del capitán. Luego la puerta cedió y reparé en que estaba abierta.

Muda, me adentré con sigilo y el único sonido que oía era el de las bolsas cuando su contendido chocaba entre sí conforme caminaba.

—Raidô. —dije como en un susurro pero lo suficientemente modulado como para que el captara mis palabras. —Raidô…—nuevamente escuché un gruñido y supuse que estaría en una alcoba inmediatamente detrás del pasillo, y dejé la mercadería sobre la mesa la cocina.

Descalza me dirigí a la habitación y lentamente me descubrí detrás de la puerta como quien se adentra en una cueva a sabiendas de que en ella hiberna un oso. Me reí mentalmente ante esta comparación. Me lo encontré dormitando boca abajo. Quise marcharme pero un nuevo gruñido me atornilló al suelo y mágicamente los músculos se apretaron como si estuvieran secos, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento o huída.

Me apresuré a quedar a un lado de la cama antes de que se girara por completo y es que no quería que me viera al pie de la cama mirándolo como absorta y la boca ligeramente abierta. Posé una mano firme sobre su espina envuelta en la sábana como para hacerle entender que no tenía que girarse porque yo me pondría al alcance de su vista.

—Ino.

—Shizune-_senpai _me envió a revisarlo. —dije con suavidad. Hubo un momento en el que pareció reconocer mis facciones para memorizarlas y estallé en risas silenciosas. Nervios. —Cuidaré de ti, capitán.

Como no me parecía una buena posición para vivir, lo ayudé a girarse y acomodarse sobre la cama, apilándole almohadas detrás de su cabeza y alisando las sábanas. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor y algunos mechones de cabello castaño se agolparon y pegaron ligeramente en su piel. Sudar es bueno en un paciente.

—Te dije que no me trataras de capitán, especialmente cuando no estamos de turno. —replicó, pasando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza como para darse más altura de la poca que le proporcionaba mi pequeña pila de cojines.

Reí con la boca cerrada. —Me parece razonable, Raidô, pero yo estoy de turno ahora. —respondí acariciando un poco el brazo que tenía reposando sobre su regazo. El día que acarreamos agua de la laguna le había alcanzado a ver el antebrazo hasta el codo cuando él había remangado su camisa, ahora que la manga era mucho más corta y podía mirar claramente el brazo, donde el músculo se hacía mucho más grueso y fibroso. Hice grandes esfuerzos para llevar las pupilas hacia otro lugar pero sencillamente, siempre acababan observando las extremidades maduras de quien ha estado en servicio prácticamente toda su vida. —Capitán, tiene un poco de fiebre…

—Lo sé.

Me incorporé y traté de recordar con lujo y detalle las indicaciones que me había dado la _senpai_. Tenía la impresión que haría muchas cosas y que se me olvidaría la más importante, así es que me dirigí al baño en busca de un paño húmedo para aligerar la fiebre, aliviar a alguien de un virus de Hospital común no debería de darme problemas.

—¿Puedes darme antibióticos o alguna droga? El estómago me está dando vueltas.

—No puedo hacer eso, capitán, es un virus. —dije estrujando el paño en mis manos para quitarles el excedente de agua, cuando me volví al guardaespaldas me miraba con las cejas levantadas. Supongo que pensó que no estaba lo suficientemente preparada como para dopar pacientes. —Lo más recomendable es que tome mucho líquido y esté en reposo. Los antibióticos son inútiles para combatir virus.

Me arrodillé a su lado y él se me quedó mirando con la expresión relajada, elevé mi brazo y comencé a lavarle la cara del sudor. Acaricié suavemente sus sienes con el paño y luego su cuello, traté de evitar pasarlo por la quemadura pero pensé que si no lo hacía sería demasiado obvio que aún sentía algo de aversión a sus queloides y sin mirar humedecí su cuello estriado. En ningún momento dejó de mirarme y su garganta se agitó cuando se estremecía por la temperatura del paño, pude ver como la protuberancia que se asomaba en su cuello se movía de arriba hacia abajo cada vez que tragaba y me entraron ganas de tocarla.

—Raidô. —comencé, quise preguntarle si recordaba lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que la criada interrumpiera pero palabras distintas salieron de mi boca. Cosas que quisiera haber obviado. —Me preguntaba si había vuelto a la aldea del Distrito cuando me pidió que aguardara en el bosque con el joven Kazuki.

Miré hacia otro lado una vez que terminé de hablar pero aún así pude adivinar que su semblante se volvía serio, como no entendiendo del todo la pregunta. Resopló algo cansado.

—Te dije que iría a buscar un refugio. —respondió no muy convencido de que la rubia que mojaba su frente era yo, su aprendiza.

—En vez de eso, encontró un camino. —sentencié. Como su semblante se endureció, temí que la suposición de la Hyuuga era cierta.

—No veo a dónde quieres llegar, Ino.

Palidecí y no pude seguir mirándolo a los ojos que me parecieron más negros que nunca. Luego que los segundos se hicieran minutos y el aire más denso, atiné a tomarle la mano que anteriormente había acariciado. —No quiero que se enfade conmigo pero Hinata me abordó antes de venir acá y me comentó de ciertas cosas.—dije levantando la mirada y como esperaba, él también me estaba viendo con la expresión mucho más relajada.

—¿De qué? —repuso y me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, para empezar lo que conversaban con Genma cuando le entregó el rollo. —comencé sin poder evitar pensar en lo acontecido momentos antes que el equipo de Hinata llegara a la mansión del terrateniente. El capitán embozó una amplia sonrisa. —Quería saber lo que le ha dicho.

—¿Y de qué te sirve saber de eso? —dijo más para sí mismo que para mi, como complacido con mi curiosidad innata. Después murmuró que se le estaba olvidado que yo venía de una familia de espías.

—Hinata me comentó que cuando pasaron por el pueblo dieron con dos hombres muertos y un tercero desangrándose. —cuando terminé de hablar Raidô enarcó las cejas como todavía esperando a que dijera mis razones, luego añadí: —A uno le faltaba la dentadura delantera.

—Ah, era eso. —respondió sin mucho interés, llevando la vista hacia otro lado y la volvió sólo cuando sintió que comenzaría nuevamente a hablar.

—Por favor, dime que no tuviste nada que ver en eso.

—En lo absoluto. Como ya te había dicho, yo sólo encontré el camino. —dijo. —Ni siquiera se me ocurre quién los ha matado ni por qué.

Confieso que cuando negó lo que más temía, el aire que caía pesado sobre mis hombros se aligeró tanto que pensé que podría salir flotando si soltaba la mano del guardaespaldas. El sonrió al ver que el alivio relajaba mis facciones y me preguntó si mis dudas estaban disipadas. Asentí.

Dejé el paño a un lado, me sentía curiosamente emocionada. Después, hice lo inimaginable. Como estaba encaramada en el borde de la cama no se me ocurrió mejor manera de aproximarme _discretamente_ a él que abalanzarme sobre su cuerpo hasta que su respiración calentara mi cara. Como mi arrebato no podía pasar desapercibido con nada, me quedé tiesa y el guardaespaldas sólo se sonrió, ni siquiera mostrándose sorprendido con lo que había hecho y colocó una mano tibia sobre mi mejilla que sentía estaba afiebrada. Estoy convencida que él nunca dejó de cortejarme.

Estaba dispuesta a concluir con lo que me había propuesto antes de que la criada nos interrumpiera en la mansión del terrateniente. Sentí que el capitán, aunque sonriente, vacilaba un poco, como aun inseguro de lo que estaba apunto de hacer y replicó sin despegar su mano de mi rostro.

—No deberías acercarte tanto, lo menos que quiero es contagiarte. —dijo sin quitarme la vista de los ojos, acariciándome suavemente la mejilla con su pulgar.

Sonreí. —He estado en el Hospital muchas veces y no he me contagiado, Raidô, no veo la razón por la que lo haga ahora.

—Entonces te doy permiso de hacerlo. —dijo. La mano que tenía sobre mi mejilla la trasladó hacia mi espalda baja para empujarme suavemente hacia adelante, lo suficiente, para darme a entender que quería que me aproximara y así lo hice.

Me detuve a unos centímetros de su cara y lo vi detenidamente. El me miró la boca y cuando no me acerqué, el capitán _jouunin _se incorporó levemente de su posición recostada y apretó sus labios contra los míos. El incendio en el vientre se me escapó en forma de suspiro placentero y sentí que él se tensaba, estrechándome aún más contra su pecho. Estaba consciente de dónde estaba y cuáles eran las circunstancias por lo que nunca me acomodé a su lado y me limité a estar hincada junto a la cama aunque se me durmieran las piernas.

* * *

—Pensé que ya no vendrías. —me dijo Raidô el momento en que me vio asomarme por la puerta entreabierta. Estaba uniformado y fuera de la cama, comiéndose los pedazos de naranjas deshidratadas que había dejado olvidadas algunos días atrás, cuando por apuro había obviado el almuerzo y el hambre me había obligado a comprar frutas secas en el camino.

—Lo siento, me retrasé en la Florería.

Se ató la bandana a la frente y se volvió hacia donde me encontraba, en el umbral de la puerta.

—Bien. —dijo. —Vámonos.

Me tomó del hombro aun masticando la naranja y me empujó levemente sólo para darme a entender que quería que saliera. Una vez que iba a abrir la puerta nuevamente torné mi cuerpo hacia el de mi tutor que me miró un poco extrañado.

—¿Está seguro que se siente bien? Osea, no le he visto aún, puede que…—comencé atolondrada con lo que el capitán me miro como complacido, dejando que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro, me acarició un poco la cara.

—Eso no importa ahora, Tsunade-hime me ha estado esperando durante días y no puedo postergarlo más. —dijo. Mantuvimos el contacto visual unos segundos y sentí que mi vientre burbujeaba, y él finalmente abrió la puerta. Temí que el uniforme alguna manera lo restringía a sólo tratarme como su aprendiza.

Como el capitán había contraído el virus del Hospital cuando se fue a hacer la revisión médica en cuanto llegamos de la misión, no tuvo la oportunidad de dar el informe por escrito ni hablado y como bien había pensado, el que el equipo Genma hubiese encontrado los cuerpos de los que habrían sido nuestros atacantes inertes en una zona pública había traído ciertas turbulencias con las relaciones de la Hoja y los pueblos del país del Fuego, con mi capitán como primer responsable. Godaime tendría que estar furiosa.

Por su parte, Raidô no parecía estar preocupado en lo absoluto y hasta me comentó después que el haberse reportado enfermo antes de dar su informe hablado había enfurecido a la rubia exuberante y que no se veía bien su reputación a los ojos de nadie pero que mis propios informes de mis visitas a su departamento tendrían que ayudarle en ese aspecto.

Me hizo salir primero para después salir él y cerrar la puerta con llave, estaba tan concentraba viéndolo que me sobresalté cuando la voz masculina de el del _senbon _en la boca apareció de la nada. Intercambiaron un par de palabras mientras yo me torturaba mentalmente pensando en la posibilidad que me hubiese visto salir junto al capitán del departamento, algo similar a lo que me habría pasado en el ala de Maternidad del Hospital.

Genma llevó un par de veces sus ojos castaños hacia mí mientras conversaba con el capitán que se callaba cada vez que su compañero llevaba su atención morbosa pero volvía a hablar luego de unos segundos para no verse visiblemente turbado. Se me pasó por la cabeza que al de las cicatrices se le habría hecho algo incómoda la situación al imaginarse lo que estaría pensando el capitán de Hinata con respecto a mi y él, y con un apretón de manos, se despidieron y salimos del lugar.

* * *

Shizune-_senpai _cerraba los ojos en un intento desesperado para dejar de escuchar y creo que hice lo mismo, con la diferencia de que quería salir corriendo de ahí, me sentía la culpable de todo aunque los gritos de la rubia exuberante no iban dirigidos precisamente a mí.

Ahora comprendía bien la mirada que le dirigió Kotetsu-_senpai _cuando Raidô le pidió una audiencia con Godaime-_sama_, tratando de articular las palabras adecuadas se adentró en la oficina de la Sombra y pasados pocos segundos, salió sonriente y dijo algo así que se compadecía de nosotros. El rostro de la Líder se endureció al ver al guardaespaldas entrar por la puerta y enseguida mandó afuera a todos los que no estuvieran relacionados con el tema, lo que también iba dirigido a mí pero hice caso omiso por las simples razones de que yo estuve presente cuando ocurrieron los hechos.

Parecía que la _senpai _quiso salir, excusándose con que tenía que volver al Hospital, pero la Sombra la mandó a callar y la hizo cerrar la puerta. La oficina quedó en completo silencio y me arrepentí de no haber salido cuando me lo habían ordenado, y sólo atiné a resguardarme un poco a un lado rezagado del capitán.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Raidô? —demandó Tsunade con voz ronca, retumbando en todas las paredes de su oficina y sentí que cada vez que rebotaba con ellas, el sonido se hacía más fuerte.

—Me mandó a llamar, Tsunade-_hime_.

—Sé que te mandé a llamar. —sonó más enojada que antes y no esperó a que el guardaespaldas volviera a hablar para gritarle nuevamente. —¡Pero eso fue hace siete días!

—Tsunade-_sama_, Raidô-_senpai _contrajo un virus que lo mantuvo en cama unos días, yo misma lo revisé en cuanto llegó del país de la Ola e Ino puede corroborarlo. —Shizune-_senpai _hizo su intervención en la discusión y la rubia se volvió hacia ella con severo disgusto que volcó hacia mí un poco después.

—¿Es eso cierto, Ino? —me preguntó entonces la Sombra que parecía estar relajándose un poco cuando las circunstancias se esclarecían un poco, aunque fuera muy poco. Confieso que llevé la vista desde el suelo a la rubia, a mi tutora y luego a la rubia nuevamente en un gesto nervioso para luego asentir débilmente con la cabeza. No podía creer que Sakura hubiese pasado tantos años lidiando con ese carácter, ni hablar de Shizune-_senpai _que llevaba una vida junto a la Domadora de babosas. Ella mantuvo retenida la mirada del quemado unos instantes en el parecía no tener más remedio que confiar en él y suspiró desganada. —De todas maneras, ya es demasiado tarde como para tratar de disminuir el malestar, aunque ya mandé al equipo Genma a limpiar el lugar, la noticia ya se había dispersado. Toda la mañana he tenido reuniones con los terratenientes y temo que dejen de exportar mercadería a la Hoja por lo mismo, pero como se mantienen las negociaciones no cortaré tu cabeza todavía.

Era tal y como Hinata me lo había relatado, estaba segura que Raidô ya estaba al tanto del asunto, mucho antes que yo, por lo que no le fue difícil mantener la calma. Entonces la rubia se estiró sobre su silla y lo observó con detenimiento, como buscando las palabras precisas para hablar nuevamente.

—Como bien sabes, Raidô, sea cual sea el motivo que te obligó a actuar como lo hiciste en el Distrito de la Pesca, no puedo dejarte sin una sanción pertinente por tu descuido. —comenzó Tsunade-_sama _y me estremecí completa. Estiró una mano y la _senpai _le extendió unos papeles que garabateó enseguida, el semblante de Raidô se turbó un tanto, como aguantando la respiración mientras esperaba que la rubia continuara. —Quedas suspendido de toda actividad como capitán por un tiempo indefinido. Aun así tu participación en la Nivelación no se verá afectada, no quiero que por tu negligencia el entrenamiento de Ino se vea afectado.

Cuando la Sombra le extendió los papeles al jouunin, éste vaciló un poco al recibirlos, porque aunque se esperaba una sanción como esa, tal y como me lo había dicho durante la misión, era igual de chocante a que se lo hubiesen informado sin siquiera tener un atisbo de lo que sucedería. El ex capitán le dio una fugaz ojeada al precepto en cuanto lo recibió para luego enrollarlo y guardarlo en un bolsillo. En todo momento me pareció tortuoso el tener que verlo reaccionar ante el mandato de la Líder y la culpa me martilleó las sienes fuerte, como un pulso.

—Tsunade-_sama_, fue mi culpa. Por favor, no castigue así al capitán. —espeté de la nada, intentando remediar en algo lo acontecido y tanto mi _senpai _como la Sombra se volvieron hacia mí con una mueca discretamente impresionada. —Fui yo la de la idea de salir sin el consentimiento de Raidô con el joven Kazuki, la noche que los contrabandistas murieron. No estoy segura lo que pasó pero estoy convencida que el capitán no tiene que ver en esto.

La rubia exuberante tornó su atención al quemado que me reprendía con el rabillo del ojo y yo no pude hacer más que desviar la mirada en un intento de no verlo enojado conmigo. Enseguida Godaime le preguntó con cierto brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos castaños. —Raidô, ¿es cierto lo que dice Ino?

—No.

—Bien, retírense. —tanto las respuestas de la Líder y el capitán habían sido rápidas y concisas, por lo que no hubo tiempo para pensar en réplicas. Pronto, sentí que el brazo del _jouunin _me envolvía los hombros y tal y como lo había hecho en su departamento, me condujo a la puerta.

—Pero Tsunade-_sama_…—dije tratando de continuar el alegato.

Tarde, la Quinta ya había reanudado sus labores y estaba garabateando los papeles que estaría leyendo un poco antes de nuestra llegada, era como si se hubiese encerrado en su burbuja y no escuchaba en lo más mínimo mis súplicas.

* * *

Sentí que el capitán volvía su mirada hacía mí un par de veces, algo así como buscando en mi cara algún indicio del por qué de mi inesperado silencio que aunque podía parecer algo obvio, le era difícil decidir si realmente tenía ganas de llorar, si estaba enojada o que simplemente no quería estar en su compañía.

Lo seguí sin preguntarme hacia donde nos dirigíamos y terminé por darme cuenta que era hacia los viejos parques de entrenamientos que generalmente usábamos el equipo Asuma en los tiempos en los que éramos novatos. Esquivé su mirada cuando tornó su cuerpo para dirigirme la palabra al vernos ubicados en la espesura del bosque.

—¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? —me preguntó con más preocupación que enojo.

—No entiendo por qué hizo eso, capitán, pudieron haberle disminuido el castigo. —tenía que admitirlo, me sentía culpable hasta por que tenía derretida la mitad de la cara. El cuchillo largo que todavía permanecía escondido en mi bolso de medicinas me ocasionaba una sensación de pecado que seguramente no me dejaría dormir por las noches.

Comenzó a reírse discretamente y lo regañé por hacerlo de una situación tan delicada como lo era esa, y Raidô se calló como para darme en el gusto, acercándose a mí.

—Cuando eres capitán, debes aprender a hacerte responsable por lo que hagan tus subordinados, sea o no lo correcto. —me dijo colocando ambas manos sobre mis hombros y alcé la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. —No sigas pensando en eso que ya nada puedes hacer para remediarlo, lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que todo salga bien.

Como estaba tan cercano, puedo decir que me aproveché de la situación. Me abracé de él, y creo que se lo esperaba, porque me estrechó sin ninguna vacilación. Luego, pronuncié una disculpa y el guardaespaldas me respondió con un gruñido. Cerré los ojos y ni siquiera había comenzado a disfrutar la estreches de su cuerpo cuando me dio una orden, clara y directa. —Pégame. —me separé de un empujón y lo miré como si me estuviese proponiendo la más asquerosa perversión, entonces lo repitió nuevamente. —Pégame. Aquí. —señaló una de sus palmas e insistió con su mandato.

—No estará hablando enserio.—dije totalmente cerrada ante la posibilidad de que el capitán fuera un reprimido sexual.

—Claro que no, por qué crees que te he traído aquí si no es para entrenar. —me respondió fingiendo absoluto desentendimiento a lo que, estoy segura, sabía de sobra. Se estuvo riendo un poco por la mueca que había puesto cuando se me acercó nuevamente a enseñarme la forma en que iban los puños, el izquierdo al nivel de los ojos para proteger la cabeza y el derecho más abajo para proteger el tronco. Me insistió en que doblara y apretara los dedos para así endurecer los nudillos y que pegaran con más fuerza.

Al principio me sentí ridícula cuando me hizo permanecer tiesa para comprobar si estaba correctamente posicionada y me separó los pies con uno de los suyos. Luego abrió una mano a la altura de su pecho y repitió la orden por enésima vez.

—Fuerte. Más fuerte, más. Baja el mentón, flecta más tus rodillas. —cuando pareció estar conforme como iba dando mis pequeños golpes bajó su mano y volví rápidamente a una posición normal. El capitán me dio un par de consejos que no me preocupé de escuchar y me señaló su rostro. Reí a modo de vacilación.

—No golpearé su cara. —puntualicé cuando estuve convencida que el capitán hablaba en serio.

—Sí lo harás. Vamos, Ino. —dijo. Me quedé estática y él se agachó de modo que su rostro quedara fácilmente a la altura de mis manos. Sin muchas ganas ni velocidad, di el primer golpe que esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo. Así fui lanzando golpes al aire y él los iba esquivando, diciéndome que lo hiciera enserio porque después él iría a por mí.

Estuve por caerme varias veces mientras trataba de por lo menos rozarle la cara y me di cuenta que en muchas oportunidades su cuerpo se doblaba más a la derecha que a la izquierda, por lo que se me ocurrió que sería diestro y por lo tanto tendía a moverse por la derecha. Gracias a mi conclusión llevé mi puño hacia su lado predilecto y en un par de asaltos, le pegué en una mejilla dando por terminado el combate.

—Así está bien. —dijo, mientras se masajeaba la mandíbula y daba un par de vuelta como pensando en lo que me haría hacer a continuación. Me parecía que mi puño estaba algo así como dislocado o que los huesos se hubiesen torcido de tal manera que se enterraban en los músculos de la mano, y me quejé en silencio con los ojos aguados. Cuando se volteó para verme, escondí mi mano acalambrada detrás de mi espalda para que no se diera cuenta que el golpe me había dolido más a mí que a él. —Bien. Estate atenta, porque éste será nuestro primer combate.

Nuestro. Me gustaba cuando se refería a nosotros como un conjunto, aunque eso implicara golpes. Traté de decir algo pero el miedo me paralizó los músculos y lo único que pude pronunciar fue algo así como un balbuceo torpe, y el capitán se mostró divertido.

—No te preocupes, tener miedo es bueno hasta cierto punto. Te hace circular la sangre. —dijo, pero no me calmó en lo absoluto y apreté el entrecejo. —Si quieres puedes correr y esconderte, pero te encontraré de todas maneras. —lo manifestó con tanta satisfacción que me envolvió una de esas sonrisas que no se pueden reprimir. —Ahora, vete.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecí detrás de una estela de polvo volátil y él comenzó a caminar lentamente en línea recta como dándome un poco de tiempo para idear una pequeña estrategia.

Me paré sobre las ramas de un árbol frondoso a una gran distancia de donde se paseaba el guardaespaldas, supuestamente ignorante de mi paradero y pensé en la forma de mantener un combate con mi profesor considerando mis desventajas. Tendía a girarse a la derecha y escuchaba como si su cabeza estuviera parcialmente sumergida en el agua de un lado, nada muy determinante, pensé, y se me hizo que este entrenamiento estaba muy fuera de mi alcance.

Resolví bajarme del árbol y en mi trayecto hacia el suelo hice crujir unas ramas secas, instantáneamente llevé mi mirada hacia las culpables de tanto alboroto. Es natural pensar que como Raidô es _sordo_, no podría escuchar unas pequeñas ramas quebradas pero la verdad es que sí las escucha porque además de ser sólo un oído el inválido, su única dificultad es al momento de decodificar las palabras submarinas que llevan a sus orejas.

Cuando volví mi mirada al frente, el capitán ya no figuraba en mi vista e instintivamente llevé mi cuerpo hacia atrás a donde mi intuición me decía que se pararía. En el tiempo que me tomó girarme sentí que se paraba a donde estaría mirando originalmente, rozando mi hombro con su mano. Aspiré hondamente y de manera rápida por la sorpresa y torné mi cuerpo lo que pude para verle la cara sin tocarle el cuerpo. Torció una disminuida sonrisa e hizo el ademán de envolverme en un agarre pero el instante en que me palpó, mi cuerpo se hizo blando.

—¿_Flores_? —dijo para sí mismo cuando mi cuerpo se desintegraba en una sustitución de miles de pétalos rosados. Sonreí en silencio, disfrutando mi pequeña victoria. Desde mi escondite a unos metros de distancia, me las arreglé para gatear directo hacia mi salida pero como nada es tan bueno como parece ser, escuché su voz ronca apenas emprendía mi huida. —Debo admitir que nunca había visto una sustitución como esa antes.

Como estaba gateando en el suelo, tuve que alzar la cabeza considerablemente para lograr verle el rostro, cosa que pareció darle gracia al capitán que se sonrió cuando logré verle los ojos. Se hincó delante de mi cuerpo y me comenzó a mirar de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando iba a su departamento y me acurrucaba junto a él, sonriéndome descansadamente. Intuía que haría algo, ahí mismo, en los parques de entrenamiento y algo en mi interior reventó, como una burbuja cerca del pecho. Estaba convencida que en cuanto se pusiera el uniforme nuestra relación pasaría a ser estrictamente tutor-alumna, como si lo que había ocurrido en su departamento nunca hubiese pasado.

—¿Siempre supiste que estaba aquí?

—Tu perfume te traiciona. —sentí que mis rodillas, aunque apoyadas firmes contra el suelo, flaqueaban. Viniendo de la boca de otra persona el comentario pasaría desapercibido pero como el capitán no era cualquier persona, el sólo hecho que haya mencionado mi fragancia resultaba halagador.

—Capitán Raidô.

—Sólo Raidô. —me corrigió casi como en un susurro. Enseguida me cogió las manos con la intensión de ayudarme a incorporarme pero sólo se quedó ahí, con mis manos entre las suyas y yo ni siquiera podía _ni quería_ pararme. Tragué saliva y me di cuenta que estaba atragantada con un nudo de palabras.

Me acarició la mejilla que se ocultaba tras el flequillo y la despejó con su mano. Como si estuviera bajo la influencia de una fuerza hipnotizante, mi espalda se irguió rígida como si tratara de mantenerme lo más alta posible y el guardaespaldas aprovechó mi trance para estrecharme y así, besarme. Nos besamos prolongadamente, como en un arrebato insaciable a la espera de la llegada de un extraño que daría fin a nuestro encuentro.

Me sorprendió que el capitán sólo se limitara a acariciarme el vientre y la cintura, y sólo a veces el cuello, lo que agradecí bastante porque a pesar de todo, Raidô conocía el riego que corría al permitirse fijarse en su aprendiza.

Entonces descubrí que en realidad era yo la que tenía muchas ventajas sobre él que él sobre mí.

* * *

Antes de que me diera cuenta, el cielo se había ennegrecido y la brisa nocturna comenzaba a congelarme, habría jurado que me había quedado dormida en algún momento de la tarde porque no me explicaba dónde se había ido el tiempo. Me estremecí cuando sentí el viento me erizaba los pelitos de los brazos y me vi envuelta en un nuevo abrazo que cubría la mayor parte de mi torso, estaba como rodeándome con su enorme cuerpo.

—Deberías llevar más ropa. —me regañó adormilado, la falta de actividad lo había alelado y disfrutaba de una inercia exquisita, sus latidos se tranquilizaban y palpitaban bajo mi oído. Había memorizado su aroma y en muchas ocasiones, al recorrer lugares o entrar en estancias, reconocía sin el mayor esfuerzo y me empecinaba en encontrar al capitán aunque la mayoría de las veces no estuviera ahí.

El capitán no había parado de abrazarme y besarme, mientras conversábamos, habíamos adoptado la misma posición que usábamos en su cama, pero con la diferencia que debajo de nosotros habían hierbajos y tierra en lugar de sábanas. Me subí a su pecho apoyándome sobre los codos y él exhaló una gran cantidad de aire a modo de queja pero sólo se limitó a mirarme con los ojos disminuidos.

—Se está haciendo tarde, quizás debamos volver a la villa…—dije susurrando sin querer despertarlo de su aletargamiento y él se incorporó pesadamente. Habría caído por la pérdida de equilibrio si el capitán hubiese retirado el abrazo que me sirvió de soporte. Dio un gruñido mientras se restregaba los ojos con fuerza tratando de despertar completamente y yo sólo me restringí a verlo en silencio.

Cuando por fin se levantó, empezó a sacudirse la ropa de los hierbajos que se le habían pegado y se me ocurrió que yo también tendría por lo que miré sobre mi hombro en busca de algún indicio que tuviera una alfombra de pastos en mi espalda y falda, me puse delante del capitán y le pregunté abiertamente si podía sacudirme lo que mis brazos ya no pudieron al doblarse más de lo que daban mis articulación. Raidô enseguida se puso tieso como un roble y no me dijo nada. Cuando insistí, sentí que su mano golpeaba retraídamente mis hombros y bajaba lentamente hacia mi espalda baja.

Los golpecitos pronto se convirtieron en caricias y lo tuve nuevamente encorvado sobre mi cuerpo, con sus grandes manos recorriendo mi cintura y su boca contra la mía. Al principio el arrebato me tomó por sorpresa y me llevó unos segundos darme cuenta que lo tenía encima, pero cuando uno de sus dedos rozó la piel bajo mi blusa se detuvo. Era como si hubiese previsto lo que iría a hacer después y se apartó bruscamente como si no quisiera concretar lo que estaría imaginando su mente. Se veía perturbado y se disculpó sin muchas ganas, para comenzar a caminar de regreso a la aldea.

—¿Por qué paraste? —mi mente me había dicho que no lo dijera pero mi boca simplemente no podía guardárselo, el guardaespaldas me miró como si me hubiese reído de su quemadura y detuvo sus zancadas, sin creerse mis palabras. Cuando insistí, el capitán optó por seguir caminando con la vista clavada al frente.

—Tú no lo entiendes. Eres demasiado joven. —dijo sin molestia en su voz, era más bien un titubeo. Me desilusioné un poco cuando escuché la misma excusa de antes, que claramente no lo había parado antes, y caminé con las zancadas cada vez más pequeñas. Al sentirme rezagada se volteó a verme y me esperó los metros necesarios para quedar al lado de él, me preguntó si me había enojado y le di la negativa.

—Es sólo que no lo entiendo, capitán. —dije con la formalidad correspondiente a la aprendiza que era y Raidô se mostró algo molesto cuando volví a tratarlo de usted y llamarlo por su rango pero no hizo más que tragarse las ganas de pedirme que lo tratara como a un igual porque ya habíamos retornado a la relación profesor-alumna cuando él decidió seccionar su inspiración. El no me dijo nada y dejamos el tema hasta ese punto, no volviendo hablar de aquello jamás.

Volvimos a ver las luces de la villa como pequeñas luciérnagas estáticas en el fondo de lo que alcanzaban a ver mis ojos y nos iluminaban las caras que se habían vuelto borrosas cuando no disfrutábamos de cercanía de nosotros mismos. El semblante del capitán se había vuelto demasiado serio como si estuviera pensando muchas cosas a la vez y abrumado, llevaba la vista al vacío.

Al llegar a las puertas, Kotetsu e Izumo se vieron sorprendidos al vernos llegar muy entrada en la noche y fue el de la venda en la nariz el que soltó un comentario que me puso los pelos en punta y es que dijo algo así como _"Intenso el entrenamiento ¿eh?". _Raidô ahogó una carcajada con sus dientes y lo mandó a la mierda-freír espárragos, cagar a la vía, al cuerno, al infierno-, lo que produjo una atmósfera de risas masculinas en la que yo no participé ni aunque me hubiesen invitado.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de la Florería. Supuse que así sería siempre que la última actividad del día la hiciera con él.

* * *

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer? —me preguntó papá, luego de saludarme como todas las mañanas, con un beso en la frente. Estaba preparándose el desayuno y me ofreció la taza de té que traía en una mano mientras que con la otra revolvía los huevos.

—Tenía turno en el Hospital. —mentí logrando una completa tranquilidad al decirlo, me estaba felicitando mentalmente cuando le di un sorbo a la infusión de hierbas cuando papá me volvía a hablar sin siquiera mirarme cuando lo hacía.

—¿Con Namiashi Raidô? —curioseó nuevamente con una calma que me dio un poco de miedo, usaba ese tono de voz y ese desplante cuando sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, -y generalmente conociendo ese algo-. Para mi suerte, se encontraba de espaldas y no pudo, creo, ver la mueca que tenía.

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas, papá? —me traté de burlar de su idea pero al parecer eso no sirvió para desviar su atención lejos del capitán.

—Bueno, como te vi llegar anoche con Namiashi pensé que estarías con él ayer. —me dijo dándose finalmente la vuelta y sus ojos celestes buscaron los míos. Mi cara se volvió seria cuando comencé a pensar en que me haya visto desde alguna ventana coquetearle al capitán cuando me rehusaba a entrar a la Florería y el que se lo haya guardado para la mañana siguiente me pareció bastante curioso.

Traté una última vez de mantener la calma pero me empecé a reír estridentemente, papá sólo alzó una ceja como no entendiendo lo que me pasaba y callé inmediatamente. Él me preguntó que de que me reía y sólo atiné a decirle: —No. Es que me encontré con él en el camino y me vino a dejar, eso es todo. Tú sabes, no se le pueden quitar las mañas de guardaespaldas con nada.

* * *

(1) Sakura hizo alusión a que en la antigüedad se creía que las deformaciones adquiridas durante la vida eran heredables. :D

(2) Según lo que sé, y corríjanme si me equivoco, Ino nunca ha visto a Kabuto. Lo que explicaría por qué no la escribí con algún tipo de miedo hacia él.

EDITADO Corregidas las estupideces, incoherencias y horrografías varias.

Siento hacer los capítulos tan largos u,u pero es que no puedo evitarlo xD me encantan ellos dos. Para el próximo capítulo, Inoichi se entera :O y comienza el efecto dominó, lo de Kabuto es raro... pero mi coautora se bajó de la historia y quedé con una trama extraña entre manos o.o espero hacerlo lo más creíble dentro de su realidad. Agradecimientos a mis reviewers **tomoyosita**, **Jamie Black 5**, **ciasea** y **Lizirien**, las quiero :O


	8. Kabuto

**La Nivelación**

**8**

Resultó ser un día bastante extraño, corría un viento helado pero el sol brillaba radiante, era como si algo esperara el momento preciso para ocurrir. Introduje mis manos enguantadas en la tierra mojada para desenterrar los tubérculos que quedaron de los tulipanes que se marchitaron después de su temporada, para guardarlos para la próxima. El vivero era un lugar muy fresco y comencé a estornudar reiteradas veces por lo que mi papá se asomó desde la puerta que daba a la parte principal de la tienda, se me quedó mirando un rato antes de acercarse dejando la tienda sola.

—Deberías llevar más ropa, especialmente en días como éste. —me dijo en cuando llegó a mi lado, me tensé cuando escuché el mismo comentario del capitán la noche anterior pero no me mostré turbada, ni hablar de ruborizarme, y le sonreí con naturalidad.

—No es más que una alergia, nada tiene que ver con la ropa. —sentencié y mi padre se sonrió para luego abrazarme sobre los hombros. Como su porte y cuerpo eran similares al del guardaespaldas, generé un rechazo a las caricias de papá, teniendo pensamientos retorcidos cada vez que me besaba o abrazaba. Doblé mis brazos sobre mis senos para que así, no rozaran el cuerpo de mi progenitor cuando me estrechara contra su pecho.

—Pronto cumplirás diecisiete. —comentó una vez que me soltó. —Serás una mujer hecha y derecha…

—Lo sé, en un par de semanas más. —respondí un tanto perturbada y apilé los tubérculos en un masetero tontamente sin saber que hacer. Lo más normal era que papá pensara que me incomodaba su tema de conversación. Me acarició con un pulgar el hombro y me dedicó una sonrisa como orgullosa, no supe que decir ni hacer más que sonreírle de vuelta. Tuve la impresión de que quería hablarme de un tema puntual, algo así como la famosa charla de madre e hija, que tendría que dictar él por la ausencia de ésta. (1)

Pero el sonido de la campanita de la puerta lo interrumpió, había llegado un cliente y la tienda se encontraba vacía. Mi papá se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta y creí que me había salvado de un bochorno inevitable, porque en toda la conversación estaba segura de que no podría quitarme a Raidô de la cabeza.

Llevé el macetero con los tubérculos a unos cajones a un lado del vivero, en los que estarían contenidos las próximas estaciones. Escuché la voz amortiguada de mi papá tras las paredes y la del que sería el cliente, después me llamó.

—Ino, es para ti. —dijo mi papá cuando se asomó nuevamente al vivero. Pensé en quitarme el delantal y los guantes antes de salir pero como tenía mucho trabajo por delante preferí dejarlos para reanudar mi actividad más tarde. Papá salió detrás de mí y descubrí al capitán viendo una enredadera que lograba llegar a su altura, y con un dedo balanceó una delicada flor roja que se enfrentaba a su cara. Como no me había visto aún, me acomodé el pelo sobre un hombro dejando el otro despejado con mis manos embarradas, claro que para ese entonces no me había percatado de que tenía barro en mi cuello, mejillas y hombros.

—Capitán Raidô, que sorpresa verlo. —dije, mirando de soslayo a mi papá que había tomado asiento tras el mesón del recibidor y tomaba una revista. El capitán se dio la vuelta y al momento en que me vio, me sonrió. Entonces pensé que lo había hecho por verme y no por el barro.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Ino. —dijo y llevó la vista al mesón en donde estaba mi padre. —Pero en otro lugar.

—Por supuesto, capitán, sígame. —obedecí llevándomelo al vivero bajo la mirada atenta de mi progenitor y Raidô me siguió con las manos en los bolsillos. Decidí que lo llevaría al extremo más apartado del vivero por si mi padre se le ocurriera escuchar nuestra conversación. Cuando me di la vuelta para verlo nuevamente en el sitio adecuado, se sonrió otra vez y le pregunté coqueta qué era lo que le pasaba, jurando que la respuesta tenía que ver con lo linda que me veía.

—Tienes tierra en toda la cara. —dijo, restregándome suavemente una mejilla. De una sacudida me saqué los guantes embarrados de las manos e hice lo mismo pero con mucha fuerza. Me sentí más tonta que nunca, pero aunque tonta, había conseguido sin intentarlo que se me acercara lo suficiente para estirar los brazos y abrazarlo. Aunque no lo hiciera realmente. Me reí un poco por la vergüenza y él me miró descansadamente como cuando se encontraba convaleciente en su departamento, pero esta vez no por el barro sino por lo que éste cubría. —Necesito saber dónde está el cuchillo.

—En mi bolso de medicinas. —le respondí cuando me insistió y miré hacia otro lado. El capitán me dijo que sería él quien se haría cargo del cuchillo, me excusé diciéndole que iría a buscarlo y él se quedó esperando a que volviera. Mi bolso lo había dejado detrás de unos maceteros pétreos al final del vivero, con la intención de que nadie -ni siquiera yo misma- pudiera percatarse de su presencia hasta que encontrase un lugar apropiado en donde deshacerme del cuchillo.

Una vez que se lo extendí, lo desenvolvió del paño y lo examinó, para cubrirlo nuevamente en el trozo de tela blanco. No pude evitar sobresaltarme cuando el capitán se desabrochó el chaleco verde para encajarse el cuchillo en un bolsillo interno mientras se volvía a la puerta y comenzaba a caminar.

—Yo me haré cargo de él. —dijo y cruzó el umbral, lo seguí hasta la parte principal de la tienda. Cuando llegó a la altura de mi padre, el capitán lo miró y con un gesto con la cabeza se despidió de él, abrochándose el chaleco. Papá se le quedó mirando hasta que salió de la tienda y se volvió hacia donde estaba yo.

—¿Qué era lo que quería? —me preguntó finalmente cuando salió del ensimismamiento.

—Nada, no quería nada. —respondí mientras observaba al guardaespaldas doblar la esquina desde la ventana, le sonreí a mi padre y me ajusté el delantal. Más tarde imaginaría lo que estaría pasando por la mente de mi padre al ver al capitán _vestirse_ delante de él luego de haber estado a solas conmigo en el vivero.

* * *

Desde la llegada del especialista del sonido, la _senpai _se había convertido en una persona distinta. Ya no se veía por la torre de la Sombra y sólo podías encontrarla encerrada en las frías habitaciones de la morgue. Como Kabuto representaba un ente sin principios claros, el único trabajo que se le delegaba era la de atender a los muertos con la estricta vigilancia de equipos asesinos y de mi tutora. No se le dejaba salir a la calle ni mucho menos aparecerse en eventos públicos, estaba siendo utilizado tanto para recrear prácticas clandestinas y escenarios, como para enseñar técnicas y pociones durante el día, y encarcelado durante la noche. Pronto me vi retrasada en mi entrenamiento médico y practicando sólo con el capitán. En cierto modo, me sentía emocionada esos días pero con el pasar de las semanas tuve la necesidad de ver a mi maestra.

Nunca había entrado a la prisión de alta seguridad y tuve que bajar varios pisos subterráneos en los que descendía considerablemente la temperatura. Como no me dejaban entrar al sector de los calabozos, me vi en la obligación de esperar que la llamaran por una línea telefónica que se conectaba sólo con los pisos más bajos.

Tras veinte minutos de espera, la divisé en un elevador y unos guardias la registraron antes de que le permitieran el paso. Estaba mucho más pálida y flaca. Me pareció que estaba enferma. Cuando llegó a mi, forzó una sonrisa y me abrazó.

—Nunca pensé verte en un lugar así.

—Hace mucho que no sé de ti, _senpai_, Raidô debe estar aburrido de verme todos los días.—comencé, repitiendo lo que el guardaespaldas me había dicho unos días antes a modo de burla, claro que eso no impidió que decidiera llevarme a ver los puestos de vigilancia en las fronteras a donde estaríamos completamente solos el día anterior.

Como era cerca de las seis de la tarde, Ibiki-_senpai _le permitió a Shizune salir unos minutos antes de que su turno terminara. Enrosqué mis brazos sobre el suyo derecho y caminamos así hasta que salimos de la instalación, lo hice así porque temía que se fuera a caer de lo fatigada que se encontraba y lo disimulé con la excusa que llevaba semanas sin verla.

Me llevó a comer a una choza perdida en el bosque que era atendido por una anciana que estaba por quedar ciega. Tenía mal carácter y un humor que seguramente le habría hecho perder todos sus clientes antes de que cerraran la ruta al construirse la penitenciaría.(2)

Al traer la anciana las bebidas calientes de canela, la _senpai _se repuso y comenzó a adquirir color. Hablamos el tiempo que le tomó a la señora hacer los panes dulces de casi todo, me preguntó cómo estaba mi padre, cómo le iba a la florería, si había visto a Tsunade-_sama _y si se encontraba bien. Traté de que mis comentarios fueran positivos y mientras conversaba me di cuenta que la _senpai_ cerraba sus ojos parcialmente y los volvía a abrir una vez que se daba cuenta que se estaba quedando dormida. Se disculpaba y me pedía que continuara.

Pero cuando llegó la anciana instintivamente me quedé callada. Shizune hizo igual y miramos atentamente a la señora mientras murmuraba algo y se iba con la cara contraída.

—Shizune-_senpai_.—comencé después de que un silencio proveniente del bosque nos enmudeció y sorbimos nuestras tazas de arcilla. —Cómo saber que tus superiores están haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir, Ino? —me miró asustada y miró a la anciana que preparaba una especie de tarta con frutas silvestres machacadas. Acaricié los poros de mi taza y esperé a que la anciana saliera por la puerta para encender el horno de barro. Me paré del asiento que se enfrentaba al de mi profesora y tomé el de su lado.

—Se trata de lo que pasó en el Distrito de la pesca. —dije a susurros y ella desvió la mirada.

—No sé mucho del tema, Ino.

—Ni yo tampoco, _senpai_, pero al parecer el capitán Genma cree que hubo algo más ahí. —al escuchar el nombre del capitán de la ojiblanca Shizune se tensó y me miró de soslayo. Después sabría de la boca del quemado que Genma habría sido el que dejó a Shizune por una mujer más joven. —Él y Raidô borraron las evidencias.

—Es natural que una _chunnin _como tú comience a ver y escuchar cosas que antes ni te las imaginabas. Lo mejor que hacer es atender a lo que te dicen tus maestros y agachar la cabeza. A veces es mejor que nadie sepa nunca de algunas cosas y me temo que lo que pasó en el Distrito de la pesca es una de ellas. —me dijo como si alguien en su tiempo se lo hubiese dicho también, miró una vez más hacia la anciana que se acercaba con una bandeja de pan caliente. —Mañana ven a esta misma hora, te lo explicaré en la morgue.

* * *

—No te preocupes, ella viene conmigo. —dijo la morena cuando el encargado de la puerta a la morgue de la prisión se disponía a negarme el paso.

—Shizune-san, el paso a menores está prohibido.—dijo como turbado el de la barba.

—Lo sé, pero no a estudiantes de medicina, Iwashi. —respondió Shizune y me dio el paso para que entrara primero. Recorrimos unos pasillos largos sin puertas ni ventanas y el olor a carne congelada me revolvió el estómago. Mi tutora me dijo que me costaría acostumbrarme pero después de unos minutos se me pasaría y si no lo hacía que optara por respirar por la boca. Así lo hice.—Lo que ocurrió en el Distrito de la pesca ha sido un caso aislado, muy pocos saben que ocurrió, Tsunade-_sama_ no se refiere mucho al tema porque ha traído muchos problemas comerciales entre la Aldea y el Distrito.

—¿Por qué?

—El tratado se mantendría si nosotros manteníamos alejados a los uniformados de ahí. Al parecer alguien los vio mientras estaban allá y dio aviso al señor Feudal.

El Gerente, pensé. Era la única persona que se habría dado cuenta de nuestra presencia gracias al recepcionista. Shizune no me dijo más, quizás porque me dejaría razonar por mi misma. Pensé unos minutos y recordé las condiciones en las que la gente vivía dentro y fuera de la Reja, de las trampas y de que no se podía hablar de ello.

Seguramente el terrateniente y la Sombra estaban al tanto de aquello, pero cuando se dio aviso de nuestra presencia, el Equipo Genma fue a limpiar las evidencias. Entonces la Aldea no me parecía tan noble como pensaba que era de niña. Pero aún quedaba un cabo suelto. No me explicaba por qué Raidô, si es que fue él, mató a esos hombres.

Cuando sentí que Shizune dejaba de caminar, nos encontrábamos frente de una puerta, y me preguntó si me sentía bien, más por lo que me había dado cuenta que por la cara de asco que tenía.

Asentí y ella abrió la puerta con una tarjeta magnética. La dejó abierta porque la vela encendida consumía el aire y necesitábamos de su renovación si queríamos seguir respirando.

Desmontó un cajón platinado y lo abrió, de un fuerte tirón la mesa se deslizó y descubrió a un cuerpo pálido que gracias a la refrigeración estaba en perfectas condiciones y, el deterioro de los tejidos y órganos era demasiado lento como para podrirse todavía. El tinte azulino cubría sus extremidades y labios, entreabiertos, dejaban ver la falta de los dientes delanteros. Me estremecí y Shizune que me miraba atenta como sabiendo que lo reconocería inmediatamente como uno de los hombres que nos habían atacado en el Distrito de la pesca.

Ella deslizó la sábana que cubría al cuerpo desde el cuello hasta los pies para que pudiera ver el abdomen y la hernia que tenía de estómago. Tenía pequeñas aberturas romboides regadas por todo el abdomen y magulladuras en el cuello.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer, Ino. No sé más del tema.—dijo ella, disponiéndose a cerrar el cajón para que el cuerpo volviera en su estado de refrigeración.

—Espera.—dije apoyándome sobre la camilla y mi tutora me miró con sorpresa. —Por favor, explícame lo que significa.

La morena observó al vacío y no diciendo nada tomó el informe y lo leyó rápidamente. —Trece puñaladas que se extienden desde el esternón hasta el vientre, una de ellas alcanzó el hígado y otra el estómago. Las heridas son de 1,923 a 1,939 cm de ancho.—dijo mientras cerraba la carpeta del informe.

—¿Qué significa esto?—dije apuntando los moretones en el cuello.

—Los vasos sanguíneos reventaron a presión, eso significa que lo estrangularon. Probablemente antes de apuñalarlo.

—¿Y dónde están los otros?—pregunté cuando Shizune terminaba de asegurar al cajón para que éste no lo pudiese abrir nadie más que ella o los médicos de turno. Ella se dio vuelta con sorpresa.

—¿Qué otros? ¿Hubo más personas?

Asentí casi con miedo. Había mucho más que el capitán de la ojiblanca que había eliminado. Miré hacia el suelo y sentí que Shizune suspiraba, diciéndome que teníamos que irnos antes que alguien viniera. Ella se encaminó hacia la puerta y en la sombra vi que algo se movía, me petrifiqué y Shizune gritó un suspiro, luego escuché la voz masculina del especialista.

—Me pondría a medir todas tus armas corto punzantes si fuera tú, _Ino-chan_.

El hombre se paró entre la puerta y Shizune, el brillo de sus anteojos me indicó el momento que posó su mirada en mi e inmediatamente la apartó hacia la morena.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu celda, ¡cómo te saliste! —Shizune apagaba su voz lo suficiente para que sus gritos sonaran como un susurro y con sus manos empuñadas golpeaba el pecho del médico como si se sintiese impotente frente a la situación. Me extrañó que no lo atacara como era debido y se me pasó por la mente que no era su intención dañarlo o que simplemente sabía que nada podría hacer contra él.

—No hay necesidad de ser violenta, Shizune-chan. Su sistema de vigilancia deja mucho que desear, ni hablar de sus soldados. Pero descuida, volveré enseguida.—dijo tomándola de las muñecas y acercándose a su cara. Shizune se resistió un tanto.

Cuando lo vi parado en la salida, inevitablemente comencé a retroceder. El especialista extranjero era prisionero de máxima seguridad y que pudiese salir y entrar de su celda a gusto era preocupante. En mi retroceso, golpeé una mesa con bisturís y muestras de tejido que traté de atrapar en el aire pero casi todas cayeron al suelo. El semblante contraído de Kabuto se volteó hacia mi y Shizune con su mano tornó la cabeza del hombre hacia la suya.

—Vete, alguien vendrá pronto. —le dijo suavemente y éste la miró el tiempo que demoró al vigilante de la morgue llegar a la sala en la que nos encontrábamos y se desvaneció en una nube de humo segundos antes que Iwashi se asomara por la puerta.

—¿Pasa algo, Shizune-senpai? Escuché ruido desde la entrada. —preguntó el de la barba.

—A Ino se le cayó una bandeja.—dijo parcialmente la verdad e Iwashi se quedó fuera de la sala como esperándonos. Cuando terminé recoger lo que había tirado, seguí a mi tutora hacia la salida y antes de que me fuera de la prisión, me abrazó y me dijo en susurro que nunca mencionara lo que había pasado con Kabuto. Ya no aguantaba la cabeza, tenía muchos secretos que ocultar.

* * *

En nuestro encuentro de ese mismo día, le insistí al capitán que llevara su espada. Me costó trabajo convencerlo, ya que iba muy en desacuerdo a lo que había pensado para mi entrenamiento. Finalmente, le dije que los enemigos que me encontraría en mi vida no estarían necesariamente de acuerdo con su entrenamiento y que tenía que tener al menos una clase de cómo defenderme si mi enemigo en cuestión traía una espada. Raidô se me quedó mirando como si no le gustara que lo contradiciese y después de pensarlo un par de instantes, terminó por aceptar mi propuesta.

Nos encontramos en los campos de entrenamiento habituales pero en un lugar más apartado, en uno de los lugares que frecuentábamos por ser tan escondido. Dejó su espada a un lado y me acarició el pelo, alcé la mirada para encontrarlo con la expresión relajada. Recordé un comentario que Shizune-_senpai _hizo un vez, mencionando el humor más tranquilo del guardaespaldas mientras yo ordenaba los remedios en la farmacia del Hospital y mi tutora se encontraba poniéndose al día con la maestra de espionaje de la Academia, Suzume-sensei, que por lo que escuché había sido compañera de equipo de Raidô cuando eran niños. Como podrás imaginar, no podía ocultar la sonrisa casi enferma que tenía al obviamente pensar que yo tendría que ver en el cambio de comportamiento del capitán.

Le sonreí y le pregunté que por qué no empezábamos de una vez. Raidô se mostró sorprendido y su frente se arrugó al abrir los ojos, grandes.

—Qué es lo que tramas hoy.—dijo como pensando en voz alta, cerrando un poco el ojo izquierdo para aparentar analizarme. Me reí.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—dije acomodándome el pelo sobre un hombro. Aclaré mis cuerdas vocales y de ellas salió una voz tierna pero clara.—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres que trame hoy?

Sentí que tragaba una gran cantidad de saliva. Dio un prolongado suspiro y después me sonrió, se dio vuelta y tomó su espada nuevamente. Lo quedé mirando, trataba de imaginarme lo que había pasado por su cabeza sin caer en lo pervertido y él sólo parecía divertido con la situación.

—No, todavía no.

Le pregunté varias veces qué era lo que se refería, pero Raidô esquivaba mis intentos con facilidad porque ya consideraba el tema como pasado. Luego de un rato de preguntas frustradas, me concentré en lo aburrido que sería el entrenamiento, escuchando atenta a lo que me decía el capitán.

Girar el cuerpo en vez de tratar de esquivar el golpe, porque era mucho más rápido de esa manera. Que dependiendo de mi distancia con el individuo, podía tratar de tomar el mango del arma para dejarla inmovilizada y un gran etcétera. Un sinfín de demostraciones que involucraban necesariamente su espada envainada para evitarme un accidente.

Como hablar tanto no era algo común en él, su garganta lo hizo detener la explicación para hidratarla y dejó el arma nuevamente en el suelo para coger una botella con agua que había traído por si se le ocurría llevarme a correr desconsideradamente lejos. En ese momento, recogí la espada y traté de mantenerla en el aire lo que mis brazos débiles me permitieran para poder desenvainarla.

Claramente, con el alboroto que hice, Raidô se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones para mirarme con la boca llena de agua y el rostro contraído en pregunta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Qué pregunta es ésa...

—Sólo estaba...tú sabes que...—empecé. No muy bien. Raidô se me acercó y cuando traté de mover la espada a un lado, ésta torció mis brazos y quedó enterrada en el piso. Lo único que necesitaba, se me ocurría que me haría hacer infinitas flexiones de brazos en el suelo hasta vomitar de la fatiga.

Una de sus manos la tomó del mango y la alzó para guardarla nuevamente en su estuche, mirándome con una mezcla de diversión y extrañeza. Miró el suelo en donde la ranura por donde la hoja de acero había atravesado la piel de la tierra y casi por inercia, pasó un pie sobre ella para desaparecerla.

Me horroricé y me lancé al suelo. Pensarás que estaba loca pero muy por el contrario, esa ranura era lo único por lo que había hecho esa cita con el capitán y su espada. Cuando caí en el piso, mis manos se rasparon por la gravilla de la tierra. Puse mis manos en los lados del agujero y soplé el polvo que mi profesor había volcado sobre ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—escuché al guardaespaldas con la voz entrecortada y no es de extrañarse, porque yo había caído hincada justo a la altura debajo de su ombligo sólo a centímetros del cierre de su pantalón. Claro que en ese momento sólo estaba concentrada en reconocer el agujero de la espada en las imperfecciones del terreno.

Era de filo rectangular y no romboide como yo había pensado. Estaba claro que él no era el culpable y me sentía más perdida que nunca. No me lo explicaba, si no era el capitán el que había matado a los contrabandistas, no me cabía en la cabeza el que podía haber sido. Una mezcla de satisfacción y confusión revolvían mi cabeza, pero poco después logré sin mucho esfuerzo olvidarme de todo al llevar mi mirada al frente.

—Ino. —dijo en un susurro incómodo y ronco. Me extendió una mano para poder incorporarme y yo sólo pude echarme para atrás con los ojos bien apretados más mis manos sobre ellos. Escuché que resoplaba y se daba vuelta, me tomó tiempo salir del asombro y Raidô no hizo más que dejarme tranquilizarme sola.

Girándome con las rodillas y planchándome la falda con las manos, traté de mirarlo sin reírme. Alcé la mirada y lo encontré sentado un poco más allá, mirándome con curiosidad. Me acaricié la cola de caballo rubia y la acomodé en mi hombro derecho. Me acerqué caminando lentamente.

El capitán miró al cielo cuando escuchó una bandada a lo lejos, un pequeño halcón revoloteaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Cuando vi que el semblante de Raidô se contraía en preocupación me estremecí, algo había ocurrido en la Villa.

* * *

Al llegar a la torre me di cuenta que las bandadas habían llamado a todos los capitanes _jouunin _y _ANBU _que se encontraban cerca y disponibles. La puerta de la oficina de la rubia estaba abierta de par en par y entramos sin siquiera esperar a las secretarias o edecanes para que nos dieran el paso. Reconocí a la ojiblanca a un lado de Genma, quien hablaba con la Godaime y Shikamaru, sobre un mapa que caía al piso desde los bordes del escritorio. Shizune no tardó en llegar con Ibiki-_senpai_

.

—Ahora que todos están aquí.—comenzó Tsunade irguiéndose sobre su asiento.—Fuimos informados de un ataque en el Templo del Fuego. Quiero a todos los equipos disponibles dentro de diez minutos, _Akatsuki _no debe estar lejos.

Tsunade le extendió a cada uno de los capitanes una hoja con los nombres de los integrantes de los equipos que seguramente habrían armado entre el estratega, el del _senbon _y la Godaime antes de que llegaran los demás. Busqué a Asuma o a Kurenai con la mirada pero ninguno de los dos estaba en la sala. Shizune pegó un grito.

—Godaime, hay ocho _chunnins _de la Nivelación. No puede mandarlos a ellos.—dijo mi tutora dirigiéndose a la rubia que sólo la ignoró y miró hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

—No creo que sea prudente llevarlos a las fronteras en éstas condiciones, su nivel de entrenamiento está por debajo de los normales a su edad.—dijo Ibiki-_senpai_. En ningún momento dejé de pensar que todo los comentarios iban dirigidos a mi y a la Hyuuga que estaba más blanca que de costumbre, y respirando con dificultad.

—Los equipos están pensados en las habilidades de cada uno y de acuerdo a la región en la que serán enviados. No hay de qué preocuparse.—intervino el capitán de Hinata, con las manos en los bolsillos y sólo dirigiéndose a Ibiki. Shizune se enfadó, no porque arriesgaban la vida de _chunnins _de bajo nivel, sino por que Genma no tenía el valor de hablarle directamente a ella. No fui la única que se dio cuenta.

—No quiero que se mezclen las cosas.—dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta para mirar a Shizune. Luego miró de forma panorámica su oficina.— ¿Qué están esperando?

La sala comenzó de vaciarse, y esperé a que mi compañero de equipo llegara a donde me encontraba, a un lado de la puerta y le agarré un brazo, Hinata esperó conmigo. Me mostré sonriente, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Chouji, Shikamaru o a Asuma. Me había enterado que habían salido en un par de misiones en el último tiempo y que me habían dejado atrás porque yo estaría ocupada en la Nivelación.

—Nos veremos dentro de diez minutos. —dije, supuse que me mandarían con el equipo Asuma y el Nara me miró unos segundos.

—Esta vez no, Ino. Sé que lo harás bien.—me acarició el hombro y se fue. Lo observé bajar las escaleras y cuando desapareció de mi vista, me dio un escalofrío. Me dio rabia y apreté mis puños, dándome la vuelta para ver a Hinata que habló inesperadamente.

—A mi tampoco me asignaron al equipo Kurenai.—dijo y llevó la vista a Genma que terminaba el papeleo con Raidô. Sin que me dijeran me di cuenta que había sido asignada al equipo del capitán y el no estar en el equipo Asuma no me pareció tan terrible después de todo. —Todos los chunnins de la Nivelación han sido asignados a los equipos de sus capitanes, es lo que hablaban antes de que tu llegaras.

—Shizune, llama a Aoba, debe estar por llegar de la frontera. —dijo la Godaime.

—¿Quiere algo especial, Tsunade-sama?—preguntó la aludida y enseguida llevó la mirada al quemado, pensé que sería porque no podía mirar a Genma, pero era porque Tsunade observaba fijamente a mi capitán.

—Sé que Genma te nominó como capitán para el equipo pero debo ser consecuente con lo que ha ocurrido, Raidô.—comenzó la rubia.— Yamashiro Aoba tomará tu lugar como capitán.

—Sí, Tsunade-hime.

Después de que pasaran los diez minutos, estuvimos formados en la azotea de la torre recibiendo las instrucciones de la misión. Desde ese día los veinticinco equipos formaron lo que sería el nuevo _Niju Shoutai. _Sólo Shikamaru estuvo con Asuma en un escuadrón junto a los edecanes de la Godaime, y Chouji fue asignado a mi equipo. Hinata fue a parar con Genma, Kiba y el chunnin del chivo, Tatami Iwashi. Shino estaría en una misión fuera del País del Fuego.

Respiré hondo pocos instantes antes de que empezara la misión y Chouji que se encontraba atrás de mí, inspiró cerca de mi oído, diciéndome que nada malo ocurriría, que él me protegería.

* * *

Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo empalagoso que estaba el capítulo anterior, pero no pude evitarlo, estaba bajo los efectos del amor. Sin darme cuenta me convertí en lo que más condenaba, ¡soy una fanwritter enamorada! asdf tendré que matar a Raidô…

(1) Siempre he tenido la creencia que, como en el manga/animé sólo aparecen contadas madres, Ino no tiene viva a la suya. En algunos fanfics que he leído en inglés, mencionan que su madre murió al nacer Ino o poco después, lo que explicaría el carácter de la Yamanaka, cuando Inoichi sobreprotege y malcría al único pedacito que queda de su esposa.

(2)Si han leído "Falacia" de LiviannaS probablemente les haya parecido familiar esa escena por su escenario. Viva la intertextualización literaria. :)


	9. Faroles rojos

**La Nivelación**

**9**

El cielo estaba claro, sin embargo, la lluvia densa nublaba toda la visibilidad. No me importaba el frío que podía sentir mi cuerpo o la pesadez de mi ropa, sólo me mantenía en pie por el agarre paternal de Aoba-_senpai _en mis hombros. Me apoyé sobre los bolsillos de su chaleco para impedir que mi cara resbalara pero no realicé ningún intento para permanecer erguida. Estaba segura que si el capitán me soltaba, caería como un peso muerto hacia el suelo pero aún así no me importaba. No sabía dónde había ido mi mente, era como si supiera que si tratara de articular un pensamiento me volvería histérica, todavía no había asimilado que mi tutor de la infancia había muerto.

Chouji se encontraba de la misma manera, o peor. Caminaba con los hombros caídos y la vista enfocada a ningún punto fijo, como si su alma hubiese dejado su cuerpo. De vez en cuando sollozaba al encontrarse mirando unos mechones de cabello que se escapaban de la capa del guardaespaldas, en el que el cuerpo de nuestro profesor se mantenía cubierto. El Nara, sin embargo, caminaba erguido y las manos en los bolsillos, adelante con Raidô. Estaba demasiado enojado como para llorar. Demasiado.

_Habíamos estado caminando alrededor de cinco horas hasta donde estaría un puerto, de donde los enemigos podrían desbordar si es que llegaban por mar. Claro que en el transcurso aprovechamos de dar una vuelta por los bosques adyacentes, rutina dijo el capitán de lentes oscuros. Estaba cansada y cuando divisamos una torre de vigilancia me senté sobre un tronco para reposar mis piernas acalambradas, Raidô se volteó cuando lo hice, esperando a que me parara para seguir adelante. Ningún miembro del grupo puede quedarse solo, dijo. Excusa para quedarse conmigo, dije yo, y él me miró disgustado. Reí. _

_Aoba nos preguntó a lo lejos qué era lo que nos retrasaba mientras se nos acercaba. El quemado le respondió que necesitaba descansar porque no estaba acostumbrada a ser ese tipo de trayectos en tan poco tiempo y el de lentes oscuros me miró intrigado. _

—_No importa. Llevaré a Chouji a la torre y nos iremos en cuanto regresemos. —dijo Aoba antes de alejarse nuevamente. El guardaespaldas me miró con una ceja levantada, como reprochándome cuando en verdad estaba satisfecho con la resolución. Le sonreí y le pregunté si tenía agua. Raidô se llevó una mano a su bolso de armas y de el extrajo una pequeña cantimplora de la que no dejé gota. _

—_¿No está cansado?—le pregunté de pronto, él dejó de mirar a los alrededores celosamente para responderme. Se cruzó de brazos._

—_Lo usual.—dijo y sonrió de lado. Cerré los ojos y llevé la cara a otro lado para volver a abrirlos lentamente. Él pareció impacientarse cuando pasaba el tiempo y no volvía a hablar. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

—_Si alguien está cansado normalmente se sentaría para reposar, por eso pregunto. —dije y suspiré. Raidô se me quedó observando como si no entendiera a qué venía mi preocupación y no lo culpo, era bastante extraño si no sabías el contexto de la pregunta. Me reí mentalmente, y procuré mostrarme sorprendida de la extrañeza que tenía marcando su rostro.—¿Qué sucede?_

—_No me estás diciendo algo.—dijo entre risas, negándose a creer que había hablado sin sentido. Nos quedamos mirando y decidí que él no contestaría a mi subliminal llamado._

—_Como es la primera misión juntos después de tanto tiempo y precisamente ahora estamos solos, podría sentarse conmigo ahora, capitán.—dije tratando de sonar enojada. Sin embargo, el guardaespaldas no se movió de su sitio y sonrió levemente. Sí, me enojé un poco y con un chasquido con la lengua miré a otro lado como para tratar de ignorarlo. Fue ahí cuando sentí que el tronco crujió y supe que el capitán se había sentado a un lado mío. _

El Templo del Fuego no estaba muy lejos de la Villa, pero aún así el viaje me resultó interminable. Raidô llevaba el cuerpo apoyado en un hombro con mucha dificultad con la ayuda de Kotetsu. Le temblaban las piernas por el esfuerzo y sus pies resbalaban con frecuencia producto del embarrado camino. Como era el más alto del equipo, y supuse uno de los más fuertes, llevaba el cuerpo. Guiándome por eso, Chouji también le correspondería la tarea pero estaba muy ensimismado como para reaccionar. Aun así, Aoba-_senpai _se ofrecía en llevar a Asuma para repartirse el esfuerzo ésta vez con Izumo, y cuando lo hacían, Aoba dejaba de abrazarme y Raidô sólo se limitaba a caminar cerca de mí, mirándome esporádicamente quizás para comprobar cómo me encontraba.

En ese momento, me sentí ofendida. No porque Aoba-_senpai _me abrazara sino porque Raidô no lo hacía. Me enfadé tanto que le devolvía miradas dolidas, hasta furiosas, cada vez que posaba sus ojos en mí, pero él no se veía afectado por ellas y se mantenía distante. Era su forma de darme fuerzas, pensaba que en esos momentos necesitaba estar sola y mis miradas se lo confirmaban.

A pocos kilómetros de la entrada a la Villa, llegaron los refuerzos médicos, tan lentos como siempre. Hicieron que Aoba-_senpai _dejara a Asuma en el suelo para examinarlo, comprobar que estaba realmente muerto. Estuvimos parados por unos minutos y mi rabia comenzaba a aflorar. No me cabía en la cabeza cómo podían dudar de mi habilidad para decir con certeza que los muertos estaban muertos, y empecé a gritarles cosas que a veces no tenían sentido. No tenían experiencia, eran un equipo de inútiles. Cada tontería que llegaba a mi descontrolada mente, salía por mi boca carente de tacto. El estratega se me acercó rápidamente tratando de calmarme y Chouji entre lagrimones pedía que me calmara. Cuando sentí que el robusto me abrazaba comencé a llorar de nuevo y mientras Shikamaru nos sobaba las espaldas, hablándonos de cosas que ya ni recuerdo.

—Todo está bien ahora. —dijo el capitán quemado a mis espaldas cuando se llevaron el cuerpo de Asuma, una vez que llegamos a la Villa. Los dos escuadrones se encaminaban hacia la torre que coronaba la Aldea en donde Tsunade esperaría el informe completo de lo que había pasado. Antes de dar el paso que me llevaría al interior del edificio me acobardé, quizás porque todavía estaba muy sensible a cualquier indicación que me dieran adentro respecto a mi procedimiento médico. Me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir presa del pánico y me encontré con el cuerpo del capitán, casi chocando contra él, me pidió que me calmara.

—No puedo...—fue lo que alcancé a decir antes que el hipo del llanto apareciera. Raidô me tomó de los hombros, mis compañeros de equipo giraron a vernos.

—No importa.—dijo con su voz ronca y un poco brusca. —Te llevaré a tu casa.

Traté de no abrir mucho mis ojos hinchados y de mantener mi enojo hacia él, por lo que no dije ni intenté de hacer nada. Raidô buscó la aprobación en los ojos, más bien lentes oscuros, de Aoba-_senpai_ que tras analizarme, sólo asintió con la cabeza haciendo que los demás siguieran su camino.

_Devolví mis ojos a donde el capitán se había sentado y éste me miraba como si se estuviese disculpando por haberme hecho enfadar. No pude evitar sonreírle. Traté de no tirarme encima de él porque podrían vernos tanto Chouji como Aoba, aún así, le tomé el brazo y lo abracé. Raidô se rió por lo bajo y sólo se limitó a esperar a los demás. Empecé a sentir lo que sentía antes, un calor que subía por mi cuerpo, una electricidad o las famosas mariposas. Raidô dio algo así como un gruñido y lo miré, su expresión relajada me dio luz verde para apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Casi olvidé por completo que no estábamos del todo solos y cerré los ojos. _

—_Eres extraña.—dijo de repente._

—_Y tú despistado.—respondí y él calló. Estuvo pensando unos momentos y rió nuevamente._

—_Sólo por que no hablas como corresponde. —diciendo esto, volvió su vista hacia donde estaba colgada de su brazo. Lo miré, y tuve la sensación de que esos segundos fueron infinitos, con las pupilas dilatas pude verlo como si estuviera mucho más cerca de lo que estaba, suficiente como para intentar algo. Pero con lo escandaloso que llegaba a ser el capitán Aoba, me retracté enseguida. _

—_Raidô, Ino-san, nos tenemos que ir enseguida, algo ha ocurrido a las afueras...—dijo el de las gafas oscuras, gritando a lo lejos. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a donde nos encontrábamos, mucho menos de los que a mí me tomó darme cuenta de que se estaba acercando, pero lo suficiente como para deshacer el agarre que tenía aprisionado su brazo. Se nos quedó mirando por como estábamos y quedó mudo. No era tan alarmante que estuviera sentada al lado del capitán, lo que sí era el hecho de que el capitán no era de las personas que se mostraran abiertamente cariñosas y que se hubiese sentado a "conversar" con su alumna era raro._

_Naturalmente me paré de un salto y me reí sonoramente, mientras que el capitán seguía sentado en el tronco sin haberse movido un centímetro, como aquella vez en la mansión del terrateniente. _

—_¿Qué estaban haciendo?—preguntó curioso el de las gafas, sonriendo como cuando estoy apunto de escuchar un rumor cargado de malicia. Entré en pánico pero el capitán quemado resopló disgustado y cerrando las ojos, se dispuso a levantarse con las manos sobre las rodillas para darse impulso. _

—_Hay mejores cosas en las que preocuparse, Aoba.—dijo escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Luego lo miró como molesto, suficiente como para que el capitán de gafas oscuras se asustara. Rápidamente Aoba cambió su postura, temeroso a continuar con la interrogación. En ese momento, Aoba pasó de capitán a parecer un simple aprendiz. —Ahora, qué era lo nos decías._

_Cuando llegó Chouji de revisar la parte este de la torre de vigilancia, partimos hacia el Norte, de donde unos pájaros mensajeros volaron en busca de refuerzos._

Cuando comenzamos a caminar lo hice demasiado rápido, estaba escapando y mi profesor se dio cuenta. Me llamó y aceleré el paso, cuando lo hizo una segunda vez, corrí. Como llevaba los ojos aguados tropecé con varios obstáculos en el camino, por lo que no fue difícil para Raidô alcanzarme.

—Lo siento. —dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo, esperando que me calmara. Se dejó que lo abrazara en público, como estaba llorando la gente no se molestaba en pensar en él, sólo en lo que me estaría afectando. Una vez me hube calmado, alcé la cabeza hacia donde estaba su cara, endurecida como enojada, aunque estaba segura que no era eso. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros, pero su cuerpo estaba tibio y traté de besarlo. Como era de esperarse, no se dejó y me miró ésta vez molesto.

—Te quiero, capitán. —dije, sin mucho tacto, por primera vez en todas las semanas que había pasado con el guardaespaldas estaba segura de lo que decía y lo estaba aceptando, porque desde hacía tiempo que esa idea se me estaba formulando en la mente.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Ino. —y se apartó, mirándome con desaprobación.

—Pero lo sé, por algo estoy diciéndole...—comencé a gritar, que me rechazaran el mismo día de una muerte no era lo que esperaba. Entonces paré. Papá estaba cerca y temía que supiera lo que estaba pasando, no porque lo escuchaba sino por que estaba dentro de mi mente. Bloqueé todos mis pensamientos y di vueltas sobre mis talones en su búsqueda. Raidô me ayudó con la mirada sin siquiera saber lo que me afanaba en encontrar. —Papá...

_Mientras nos acercábamos al lugar de donde salió el mensaje de ayuda, noté que el ambiente estaba extremadamente calmo, como si todas las aves del lugar hubiesen escapado luego de un gran alboroto. Aoba nos dirigió hasta una estructura en lo alto de un edificio, en el que podían ver panorámicamente lo que sucedía mientras se generaba una estrategia. _

—_Manténgase abajo.—dijo Aoba mientras él y Raidô se asomaban por sobre la estructura. Sin darme cuenta comencé a temblar, tenía miedo y Chouji se volteó a mirarme. _

—_No tengas miedo, todo estará bien.—dijo sonriéndome, como para darme fuerzas. Traté de sonreír pero mis ojos se humedecieron, estaba presa del miedo y mi cuerpo apenas respondía. _

—_No puedo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, no puedo pelear esta vez, no contra Akatsukis. —dije en medio de susurros. _

—_Es por eso que yo ataco de frente, tú me cuidarás las espaldas, Ino. —respondió y no dijo más. Esperó pacientemente a que los mayores nos diera instrucciones, mientras que yo trataba de calmarme, escondiendo mi cara entre mis piernas y pensaba en la florería, en mi trabajo en el Hospital y en los momentos en los que iba a cuidar a Raidô a su departamento. Después llegó el momento que más temía. _

—_Hay dos de ellos contra uno de nuestros equipos, uno herido, tres inmovilizados. Tenemos que actuar rápido, Raidô-senpai irá adelante con Chouji-kun. Ino, tú te quedas conmigo hasta que te diga lo contrario, ¿entendido?—dijo Aoba, todos asintieron, todos menos yo. Raidô desenvainó su espada y Chouji se estiró las piernas, esperando la orden. Aoba comenzó a realizar sellos hábilmente y de pronto salieron una bandada enorme de cuervos.—Ahora. _

_Me sobresalté y miré hacia donde estaba Chouji y Raidô, pero ya habían desaparecido entre medio de los cuervos. Sin ninguna despedida o últimas palabras se fueron y yo sentí como si hubiesen ido al matadero._

_Aoba controlaba a los cuervos con sus manos, apuntando en la dirección en la que debían seguir para que mantuviesen ocultos a Chouji y a Raidô. Sin quitar la vista en frente, esperé a que Aoba me diera instrucciones y cuando tanto Chouji como Raidô llegaron a sus respectivos objetivos e inmovilizada la situación por unos momentos, escuché a Aoba decirme alterado. —¡Está todo asegurado! __Ino, ve adonde está Shikamaru, está indefenso_

_En ningún momento pensé que sería el equipo de Shikamaru el que había pedido refuerzos y sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco, ¿sería él el que estaba herido? No dejé que el tiempo corriera y me desplacé rápidamente hacia donde estaba Shikamaru por la misma ruta que Chouji y Raidô habían ocupado para bajar anteriormente y en cuando llegué a él, me tranquilicé un poco al constatar de que él no tenía más que un par de rasguños encima._

—_¡Ino!_

—_No te preocupes, estás a salvo ahora. —dije y sentí que toda la inseguridad que tenía antes se esfumaba. Lo cargué sobre mi hombro y vi a mi alrededor. Chouji estaba adelante cargando a Asuma y Raidô entre un enemigo y los edecanes de la Sombra. _

_En cuanto Chouji se dispuso a llevar a Asuma a donde se encontraba Aoba me preparé para seguirlo. _

Se me acercó con los brazos extendidos, abrazándome estrechamente cuando estuvo a mi lado:—Vine en cuanto supe, Ibiki fue al cuartel a avisarme.—dijo, luego miró a capitán con cierta dureza aunque Raidô no se hubiese movido ni hablado desde que él llegó. Busqué los ojos del quemado y él se limitó a disculparse, diciendo que yo ya no necesitaba que me acompañara. Mi papá le agradeció de manera ácida, estaba segura que ya se había enterado aunque durante días no mencionara el tema.

Papá me condujo hacia mi cuarto y me sacó las sandalias para después cobijarme con las sábanas como cuando era pequeña. Apagó la luz y cerró mi puerta detrás de él. Cuando me quedé sola comencé a llorar hasta que me quedé dormida. Lloraba no sólo por Asuma, sino también por Raidô.

* * *

A días del funeral, no me había dignado a ir a los entrenamientos y apenas salía. Como mi papá era el encargado de la Florería más importante de la Villa, éramos responsables de todas las flores que despedirían a mi profesor, la excusa perfecta para no ver a Raidô y alejar las sospechas de mi padre lo más posible. Algo me decía que papá había logrado leer mis pensamientos antes de que bloqueara mi cabeza pero como no lo sabía con certeza, mi mejor opción era actuar como si nada rezando porque mi intuición femenina estuviera equivocada.

Fue a visitarme un día de bruma al campo de flores que mi familia poseía a las afueras de la aldea. Era la primera vez que lo veía después del funeral y de eso, ya había pasado la segunda semana. Cuando le pregunté el cómo supo que me encontraba ahí, Raidô sólo me observó negativamente y respondió con una pregunta:

—¿Acaso no es obvio?

—Me temo que no.—contesté con una sonrisa adjunta a mi rostro, el verlo después de mucho tiempo del que estaba acostumbrada me ponía muy contenta pero algo en mí me hacia tomar las cosas con más desconfianza, había una Ino interior que me decía que tenía que ponerle fin a todo eso, antes que las cosas empeoraran, esto era, cuando papá se enterara de todo.

—Tu amiga me fue a ver esta mañana, dijo que estaba preocupada por ti.—respondió refiriéndose a Sakura, y me lo quedé mirando como decepcionada y seguí sacando la maleza de las hortensias, hincada sobre el suelo.

—Y te pidió que vinieras a hablar conmigo.—dije como si estuviera continuando la frase que él había dejado colgando en el aire frío y asintió. —Estoy bien, gracias por molestarte en venir, capitán, pero como ves, estoy bien.—le respondí, sin ganas de hacerlo, de forma ácida y deposité la maleza que había desplantado en una bolsa.

—No pareces estarlo.—dijo después de un tiempo en el que me estaría analizando.

—Si digo que estoy bien, es por algo, ¿no?—contesté y él levantó una ceja en duda. Traté de arreglar mi dicho mientras acomodaba mi flequillo detrás de mi oreja, como intimidada y arrepentida por mi propio comportamiento. —Es sólo que ahora estoy trabajando, Raidô.

Raidô se encogió de hombros y pude verle el aliento salir de su boca en forma de escarcha. Se aclaró la garganta y ocultó ambas manos en sus respectivos bolsillos, al estar en los campos gélidos en esa época del año, sus dedos habían perdido rápidamente el color y se había vuelto azules. Como yo tenía tenía guantes de jardinería y estaba vestida apropiadamente para la estación no tuve ese tipo de problema. Ahora bien, había alcanzado a ver que sus movimientos se habían vuelto algo más torpes e inseguros, como si mi indiferencia estuviera confundiéndole y no sabía cómo tratarme.

—Vine aquí porque no has asistido a los últimos entrenamientos.—continúo él con un tono tan formal como siempre, me erguí de la tierra húmeda para verle mejor la cara.

—He estado muy ocupada trabajando, mi padre no puede manejar solo la florería con tantas bajas y funerales a cuestas. Siento no poder cumplir contigo pero me temo que no tengo otra opción. —le contesté con algo de culpa y su semblante no cedió ni a una mísera sonrisa.

—No tienes que preocuparte del entrenamiento si así lo estimas conveniente.—respondió exhalando el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones en forma de suspiro.—Continuaremos en cuanto estés disponible.

Luego se volteó y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la aldea. Me envolvió un sensación de decepción y de nerviosismo, no sabía si el capitán se había enojado o sólo estaba siendo consecuente con mi actitud, y estaba al borde del arrepentimiento, apunto de correr detrás de él y tratarlo como siempre lo hacía, más cálida y afectiva. Pero mi interior me exigía que siguiera con lo que me había propuesto desde que Asuma había muerto, tendría que mantenerme distante para que padre dejara de sospechar de nosotros.

Me hinqué sobre las flores escarchadas y arranqué unas últimas malezas casi con rabia, estaba aguantándome las ganas de llorar. Acomodé la tierra ajustándola sobre las raíces de las flores y me pasé una mano sobre mis ojos, si alguna lágrima salía sería por la tierra que se había alojado en mis pestañas.

* * *

Pasaron dos días desde que fue a verme a los campos de flores y no soporté la inquisidora mirada de las paredes. Mientras papá hacía las diligencias propias de un florista, yo me quedaba atendiendo el mesón de la tienda. Por horas se encontraba vacía y a ratos un civil se dignaba a entrar, husmeaba un poco y se iba sin comprar algo. Como nos encontrábamos en las estaciones frías las flores y plantas se marchitaban esperando que se las llevaran, con mi papá rezábamos porque alguien se muriera o se casara para recibir ganancias. Por muy egoísta que sonara, vivíamos de esto, ya que una _chunnin _no ganaba mucho y el dinero que ganaba mi papá lo usábamos para comprar y mantener nuestras mercancías.

Pasaba las tardes hojeando revistas o manuales de emergencias y primeros auxilios, cualquier cosa que me ayudara a mantenerme lejos del aburrimiento o incluso de pensar. Lo último que había sucedido con el guardaespaldas me tenía preocupada y hasta temerosa de hacerle saber que quería que el entrenamiento reanudara, ya sea por lo que pensaría mi papá o por cómo me trataría el capitán. A veces me imaginaba que me llamaría estúpida y que su paciencia estaría tan debilitada como antes, pero entonces me recordaba que por muy enojado que estuviese, su actitud hacía mi no cambiaría tanto. Otras veces pensaba que papá me mantenía detrás del mesón para evitar que me fuese a juntar con Raidô y que la florería no estaba tan atareada como él decía estar. Luego me decía a mí misma que estaba pensando demasiado y que deliraba por el encierro.

Llovía afuera y el viento que se filtraba por la ranura de la puerta hacía sonar la campana de viento que teníamos colgada en uno de los vértices de la entrada. El agua caía a chorros por las vitrinas y las flores de estación colmaban la tienda con sus colores apagados y sus tallos poblados de hojas, esos eran los días que detestaba ir a la tienda. Muchas veces le dije a papá que cerrásemos la florería porque prácticamente nadie caminaba por las calles pero él se negaba.

Cuando un hombre se paró enfrente de la puerta con la capucha sobre la cabeza, deseé que fuera el capitán pero una vez que descubrió su cabeza supe que era papá. Entró enseguida con la ropa empapada y me acerqué para ayudarlo con su capa, entretanto él se estrujaba su cola rubia y pasaba al fondo de la tienda en donde tenía una muda de ropa.

—¿Todo bien, papá?—le pregunté desde la entrada mientras colgaba su capa cerca de la calefacción para que secara.

—Por que estaría mal, tu padre sabe hacer buenos negocios.—respondió con la voz amortiguada.

—¿Y no saldrás más?

Cuando salió se estaba abrochándose el delantal y me miró curiosidad. Negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito salir ahora, Shizune me mandó a llamar, tengo que ir al Hospital inmediatamente.—dije colgando mi delantal detrás del asiento y me dirigí a la puerta para ponerme el abrigo, papá se aclaró la garganta.

—Eso es imposible. —dijo de pronto y empalidecí.—Estuve con Shizune hace un rato y me dijo que estaría en la penitenciaría esta semana. Me pidió que te dijera que no tendrían entrenamientos por el momento. —continuó levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, me quedé en silencio unos momentos, pensando en como podía salir de ese problema rápida y limpiamente. Luego atiné a decir.

—¿Acaso dije Shizune? Me refería a Sakura. —me excusé y papá se encogió de hombros, quizás habría pensado que le estaría mintiendo pero no me dejaría doblegar, me puse el abrigo.—Sakura me llamó y me pidió que la asistiera en el Hospital.

Papá asintió y me despedí con una mano, me colgué la capucha sobre la cabeza y salí a la calle. Tomé precauciones y me fui por la ruta que me llevaría en dirección al Hospital siendo que en realidad quería llegar al conjunto de departamentos en donde vivían el capitán. ¿Que cómo sabía que estaría ahí a esas horas de la tarde? Muy fácil, porque éste era su día libre del mes y era muy probable que se encontrara allí por las lluvias.

Me tomó mucho más tiempo del esperado, y la lluvia parecía mojarme hasta cuando caminaba pegada a las casas para que me cubrieran sus techos. Para cuando llegué a los departamentos ya me encontraba en las mismas condiciones en las que mi papá había llegado a la florería momentos antes. Cuando comencé a subir los escalones, caí en cuenta en lo aterrada que estaba. ¿Qué le diría? Quizás ni siquiera le importaba...

Cuando divisé el departamento número 57, me lo quedé mirando bastante rato esperando algo, ni siquiera sé qué estaría esperando, quizás que la puerta me hablara o que se abriera sola. Escuché movimiento en el departamento contiguo y me aterré, ahí vivía Genma, y me dispuse a tocar la puerta. Pero al hacerlo reparé en que ésta estaba entreabierta y momentos antes de que la puerta de Genma se abriera, decidí entrar y cerrarla detrás de mi.

Lo encontré sentado en la sala, en su lugar de costumbre, con sus inmensas manos sobre las piernas y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la alfombra. No se percató de mi presencia o simplemente no se preocupó de aquello porque no se dignó a ver quién había entrado. Me quité las sandalias y la capa en la entrada, y caminé hacía él con las manos detrás de mi espalda. Me senté a un lado del guardaespaldas, sobre una mesita al frente del sillón en el que estaba recostado.

Me miró y sonrió. Enseguida supe que no estaba enojado conmigo pero no hizo ademán alguno por saludarme, Raidô se quedó inmóvil sobre el sillón.

—Eres tan extraño.—comencé luego de mirarlo largo rato y apoyé la cabeza sobre mi manos. Raidô se volteó a mirarme casi asustado.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó enseguida con ambas cejas levantadas. Sonreí interiormente, había conseguido que me prestara atención con sólo un comentario.

—Es tu única día libre en mucho tiempo y te sientas a esperar a que sea mañana. —dije suspirando. —¿Acaso no piensas en otra cosa que no sean estrategias o peleas?

El capitán se encogió de hombros:—Para eso nací, es lo único en lo que sé hacer. —dijo de pronto con pereza en su voz, fruncí los labios.

Traté de reírme pero no me salió más que un espasmo de la garganta. Luego continué al ver que el capitán me miraba con un semblante extraño, como si mi risa le hubiese dado la razón. —Eso no es cierto, es sólo que no haces otra cosa mas que entrenar o hacer misiones. Eso es todo.—dije y me incorporé de la mesa para tomar asiento junto a Raidô en el sillón. —Podríamos salir.

—Está lloviendo.—dijo enseguida. Temí que fuese un pretexto para no estar conmigo, luego deseché ese pensamiento.

—No es excusa, podemos cubrirnos y no nos mojaremos. —dije entrecerrando los ojos, algo así como un gesto para persuadirlo. El rió pero no dijo nada.—O podemos quedarnos aquí, pero francamente no sé qué se podría hacer aquí en tu departamento.

Acto seguido, apoyé la cabeza sobre mis rodillas flectadas en el sillón e hice un gesto de aburrimiento, mirando hacia otro lado. Los resortes del sillón crujieron y sentí que el capitán se acomodaba. Me volteé a verlo y con gusto descubrí que por fin Raidô había cambiado de posición, a una que parecía atenta a mi.

—Lo siento, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.—se excusó. Sonreí de lado y le puse las manos en sus sienes, como para estirarle los ojos somnolientos.

—Entonces hablemos. No es necesario pensar en tantas cosas si estamos conversando.—repliqué simplemente y él comenzó a reír, diciendo algo así como que mi comentario justificaba el por qué de mi costumbre de hablar siempre. Contraje los ojos e hice un gesto de enojo y él silenció.

—Está bien, pero no aquí.—dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hacia su habitación. Al principio me asusté pero cuando volvió con un abrigo en la mano, comprendí a que quería salir y no _hablar_ en su habitación.

—¿No podemos quedarnos acá? Está lloviendo afuera. —le pregunté abrazando mis piernas, había recuperado todo el calor que había perdido mientras caminaba en la calle, y levantó una ceja, recordándome que había sido yo la que había propuesto salir a dar un paseo.

—No es apropiado que vengas a mi departamento. —respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta en donde me esperó a que lo siguiera. Estuve en silencio mientras bajábamos a la salida, su último comentario me había dejado pensando. ¿Estaría tratando de deshacerse de mi? Como muchas veces en el día, rechacé ese pensamiento y traté de sonreír, para que el capitán no se diera cuenta que mi estado de ánimo había cambiado.

* * *

Me condujo por las calles de la aldea hasta un barrio perdido que sólo se mostraba de noche, cuando las luces rojas y anaranjadas iluminaban las calles húmedas de la villa. Algunos comerciantes de dulces deshidratados y accesorios brillantes comenzaban a tomar posesión de las esquinas, y me pregunté qué tipo de actividades se desarrollaban a esas horas del día en este particular barrio bohemio. El dulzor espeso de las frutas secas remojadas en licor me llamaron la atención de mi nariz y desvié el rumbo que tomaba mi profesor que inquieto por mi arrebato me siguió hasta el carro de un viejo regordete.

—¿Quiere un dulce, capitán?—pregunté y me respondió el silencio, como su reacción era la acostumbrada comencé a señalar los dulces de ciruela y naranja al vendedor, y éste me los envolvía en una bolsa de papel. Raidô se limitó a mirar y calcular mentalmente lo que había comprado para después buscar monedas en su bolsillo. Di las gracias a ambos y el vendedor me extendió el pedido.

—La gente suele hablar en momentos así.—comencé de pronto y el capitán me miró expectante, como si esperara a que explicara mejor mi comentario. —Me incomoda el silencio, eso es todo. —dije entonces y él se encogió de hombros, porque a diferencia mía, él era reservado y se sentía a gusto en silencio. Se disculpó pero no dijo nada más, lo que fue suficiente para darme cuenta que era yo y sólo yo la que tenía que comenzar la conversación la mayoría de las veces ya que de no hacerlo, el capitán quedaría mudo todas las veces que estuviéramos juntos.— Siempre me he preguntado algo...

Dejé la frase en el aire como para que Raidô captara mi atención y él se aclaró la garganta como esperando a responder mi pregunta, se volteó a verme curioso y yo le sonreí, sabía que había una probabilidad que no le cayera bien mi duda:—¿No tienes hijos?

Raidô levantó las cejas como no creyendo lo que estaba diciéndole, trató de aguantar una risa y miró a otro lado como si ver mi cara le diera la tentación de risa que tanto quería esconder. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco me respondió.

—No, no tengo hijos. —dijo. Sin ningún tipo de misericordia, proseguí mi interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué no? —comencé pero no le dejé responder, porque otra pregunta me rondaba por la cabeza, como si la que le seguía fuese la respuesta de la primera interrogante.—¿Has estado casado?

Raidô negó con la cabeza dos veces, más confundido que nunca, se quedó callado unos instantes antes de hablar súbitamente.—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Me encogí de hombros y me detuve. _Sólo por curiosidad _dije algo desilusionada y él se entregó nuevamente al silencio, estaba realmente raro y pensé que quizás estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que sea que estuviese metido, el incidente del Distrito de la Pesca o quizás el simple hecho de que estaba manteniendo una casi relación con una menor de edad. Al final el guardaespaldas, como muchas otras veces más, cedió ante mi decepción y retomó la palabra cuando llevábamos una cuadra y media recorrida en mutismo.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de casarme, era muy joven cuando se deformó mi rostro.—dijo como si su accidente fuese algo tan normal como hablar del precio del pan. —Salía de mi casa sólo cuando tenía una misión y cuando mi abuela trató de llevarme a la casamentera, no salí en dos meses. —comentó ésta vez divertido, era como si supiera que su reaccionar era bastante estúpido a su edad pero comprensible, aunque él sonreía no pude ni tratar de hacerlo, no me hacía gracia.

—¿Y por qué no vas ahora?

—No le veo el caso, no soy un buen partido. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.—A éstas alturas no creo que alguien quiera casarse con un capitán sordo y deforme de sueldo normal.

Reí suavemente, no precisamente por el comentario del quemado sino porque había cierta estimulación de su comportamiento al leer los labios para comprender lo que le estaban diciendo, el prolongado contacto visual era ciertamente halagador y si no sabes que era sordo, era también seductor en alguna manera._ ¡Yo me casaría contigo!_

Hice una mueca al morder el dulce de naranja y probar la acidez del fruto, el capitán se rió para sus adentros. Seguimos caminando y los faros se fueron atenuando cada vez más, dando sólo la luz necesaria para no tropezar con algo y me impacienté. Le pregunté sobre el lugar al que íbamos y él sólo rió más. Después la oscuridad del lugar descubrió una casona que cubría toda una cuadra y al centro se podían distinguir grandes árboles de lo que sería un jardín, me costó creer que ese era nuestro destino pero cuando el capitán continuó el trayecto despreocupadamente hacia la mansión me apresuré a seguirle el paso.

—¿No me va a decir adónde vamos?—reiteré casi asustada, Raidô me miró con satisfacción, sabía que le gustaba que me pusiera a rogar pero el que el ambiente estuviera adornado con incontables faroles rojos no era para nada tranquilizador(1).

Se paró justo en frente de la puerta principal y apoyó una mano sobre la madera, como esperando a que hiciera una protesta antes de abrir las puertas a esa casona de dudosa índole. Como no era de esperarse, nada salió de mi atónito cerebro y balbucí con miedo un par de estupideces, luego dijo algo que me desconcertó de sobremanera:—¿Confías en mí, Ino?

Traté de tragar un nudo de palabras y sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza, el capitán abrió la puerta y dejó que pasara primero, vi una mujer revisando unos papeles a un rincón de la estancia forrada en tapices de colores vivos y campanas de viento, e incienso prendido en todas las mesas bajas. Raidô cerró la estancia del exterior tras sí y la mujer dio un respingo mientras lo reconocía, imaginé tantas cosas.

—¡Raidô! Hace tiempo que no me vienes a ver, malagradecido.—gritó la mujer al tiempo que se acercaba al quemado con efusividad y lo abrazaba delante de mí. Él trató de sonreír pero la verdad era que la situación lo ponía bastante incómodo, mientras que a mi me daba un _inexplicable_ ataque de celos.

—Lo siento mucho, Suzume.

La mujer se separó de él y reconocí el pelo ondulado pero no lo pude unir a una imagen mental de una cara conocida. Di un suspiro cansado y me crucé de brazos, Raidô me miró con satisfacción, sabía perfectamente lo que me había turbado.

—Ella es Suzume, creo que ya la conoces, fue profesora de las Artes de Espionaje en la Academia, seguramente te la topaste en clases.—comenzó y la mujer se volteó para saludarme, rápidamente me di cuenta de un detalle en sus ojos, uno era castaño y el otro era de un color azul pálido, casi blanco. Cuando Suzume se percató de que le estaba mirando los iris alternadamente, se los ocultó tras unos lentes oscuros, fue sólo ahí cuando reconocí a mi antigua maestra de la Academia. Ella se mostró sorprendida al verme.

—¿Eres la hija de Inoichi? Por Dios, estás grande.—dijo Suzume y me examinó con curiosidad, luego se volteó hacia mi tutor con discreción y dijo en voz baja:—Es bastante hermosa, ¿es ella la que me mencionaste?

Miré a Raidô entonces y él estaba muy concentrado en lo que decía y hacía la profesora, sonrió ante el cumplido con respecto a mi apariencia y asintió en silencio. Ella hizo una mueca y él se irguió sin comprender la situación, yo me empecé a impacientar.

—Muy bien, la acepto, me convenciste. —dijo de repente la profesora y se fue al escritorio en donde estaba trabajando antes de que llegáramos y, hojeó un par de papeles y cajones. Raidô sólo sonreía como dándole las gracias a Suzume, me sentí sobrando.

—Aceptarme en qué, ¿de qué están hablando?—pregunté enseguida y ella comenzó a reírse, esperó a encontrar el documento y volvió a plantarse entre el capitán y yo.

—¿Es que acaso la trajiste engañada, Raidô? No conocía esa faceta tuya.—la profesora rió un poco mientras esperaba a que le pasara una rápida leída al papel y me diera una idea panorámica a lo que me había llevado el guardaespaldas, pero fue él quien comenzó a explicarme la situación.

—Como sólo quedan unos días para que levante mi tutoría, se me ocurrió que Suzume puede encargarse de ti de ahora en adelante.—dijo y me embriagó una sensación penosa, miré a todos lados como mareada y Suzume interpretó mi reacción como de felicidad. Supe que Raidô no siguió hablando porque se había percatado de mi decepción.

—Si tu aceptas, te entrenaré en una rama bastante inusual dentro del Espionaje y las combinarás con el arte de la seducción. Podrás suplantar princesas o altas aristócratas, de ti dependerán mucho los escuadrones de espionaje porque irás a donde se saca la información directamente.

—Tendré que pensarlo. —dije y comencé a guardar el documento en mi estuche de medicinas, Suzume pareció complacida.

—Estaré esperando ansiosa tu respuesta, Ino. —dijo y luego señaló el papel.—Si aceptas, asegúrate de que tu padre firme el documento, como no eres mayor de edad debemos tener el consentimiento de él antes de que empecemos.

Sentí un temblor de enfado, sentía como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para recordarme hasta el cansancio que no era adulta legalmente pero traté de que el sentimiento se me pasara luego, no era muy maduro comenzar discusiones por algo que no tenía solución, pero en ese entonces me parecía un insulto decir que era menor de edad cuando era menor de edad.

* * *

El día que cumplí los diecisiete, desperté con una sensación burbujeante en el estómago. No le tomé mucha importancia hasta que la efervescencia subió a mi boca y corrí al baño a vomitar. Involuntariamente pensé en Raidô pero no precisamente porque me había dejado embarazada sino porque había plantado en mi interior el virus del Hospital. Papá apareció enseguida por mi puerta y golpeó un par de veces para ver si podía entrar, le di la negativa y le dije que me esperara abajo. Cuando lo sentí bajar lentamente las escaleras, comencé a vestirme para desayunar, aunque las nauseas no me dejaran probar bocado.

Papá me miró en silencio y le pedí que me preparara té de hierbas. Una vez que me lo extendió, esperó a que le dijera algo pero sólo me limité a soplar la superficie humeante de la infusión.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Nada, no me sentí bien.—contesté bajándole el perfil al incidente y me quemé la legua. Papá pareció inquietarse.

—¿Te llegó el periodo?

—Papá, por favor. Es sólo un virus.—dije enseguida, me pareció ofensivo que pensara que ya era activa y se calló enseguida, no hablando más del tema.

Preocupado por mi estado, comenzó a ofrecerme ensaladas y galletas, cualquier cosa que me hiciera comer pero no acepté ninguna de sus propuestas. Se dirigió a la despensa y buscó algo que me hiciera reaccionar, aproveché esa instancia para sacar el documento de Suzume y lo extendí a un lado del té de papá, éste me miró extrañado.

—¿Otra misión?—preguntó y comenzó a leer el papel cuando dije nada. Su expresión fue endureciéndose cada vez más mientras avanzaba por los párrafos y quise haber aceptado la ensalada y haber dejado el documento olvidado por ahí. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y cuando llegó a la línea punteada en donde iría su firma me miró desconcertado.—¿Estás segura de que quieres pertenecer a esto?

—No es seguro, pero al menos quiero intentarlo. Déjame ir a unas cuantas clases sólo para saber como es. —mentí y papá asintió un par de veces, mirando al documento con rechazo. Meditó unos segundos y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Está bien pero antes quiero hablar con Namiashi sobre esto. —dijo. Quise gritar pero su expresión era de seriedad extrema por lo que no me atreví a protestar.

—Sólo si prometes no avergonzarme, no soportaría verlo si sé que le fuiste a hacer una escena. —exclamé muerta de la vergüenza y él se echó a reír. Tomé el último sorbo del té y me dispuse a comenzar la jornada, pero papá me detuvo preguntándome si haría algo por mi cumpleaños.—No lo sé, pensaba ir a dar una vuelta por el Hospital y quizás hacer algo con Sakura después.—mentí pero papá pareció no darse cuenta de que por Sakura me refería en realidad a Raidô.

—¿Hay algo que quieras que haga por ti?—preguntó ansioso y me abrazó como felicitándome por la nueva vuelta que daba la tierra conmigo. Pensé detenidamente pero no se me ocurrió algo rápido, luego sonreí para mis adentros y lo miré fijamente.

—Sólo firma el papel, papá.

* * *

(1) No sé si lo saben, pero antigüamente los faroles rojos se colocaban en la entrada de los prostíbulos.

EDITADO Corregidas las estupideces, malas redacciones y faltas de ortografías.

Agradecimientos a **axter**, **Loituma**, **niko haruka**, **Lizirien** y **Ellie-Kino** por sus comentarios. Quiero disculparme con niko haruka por que le dije que actualizaría en semana santa y como que ya pasaron un par de meses desde eso xD lo siento pero no sabía cómo terminar el capítulo D: así que decidí cortalo y dejar la parte difícil para el próximo capítulo, quizás el último capítulo. Creo que el capítulo quedó como pobre :S ojalá sea mi idea..._a alguien le dio la porcina?D: a mi sí xD_ _es horrible la tontera :P_ Para el próximo capítulo se viene lo que he querido escribir desde el principio y espero que queden plop por que empieza el efecto dominó...chan. Quiero más amor entre ellos pero Raidô se está escribiendo solo u.u

RP.


	10. Mala reputación

**La Nivelación**

**10**

Mi corazón saltó de alegría cuando lo vi asomarse por la puerta, para luego quedarse quieto mientras esperaba a que la clase terminara, al parecer la asistente lo dejó pasar pensando que la profesora ya había terminado para la hora de colación. No le quité la mirada de encima hasta que los minutos faltantes culminaron la clase, y aguarde rezagada hasta que la sala se vaciara de las alumnas coquetas. El guardaespaldas se echó hacia atrás, realmente le incomodaba estar cerca de mujeres y más cuando éstas estaban dispuestas a practicar sus aprendizajes con cualquier persona del género opuesto.

Cuando me acerqué sonrió más relajado, me hacía tan feliz tener ese efecto en él y sonreí dulcemente. Raidô me preguntó si quería dar un paseo con él, lo miré dudosa y asentí, supuse que ya había terminado los papeles para liberarse de la tutoría y ahora se sentía obligado a pedirme cualquier cosa y no ordenarme, como lo hizo durante toda la Nivelación.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunté y él se esforzó para sonreírme mas no dijo nada. Temí lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Me llevó al campo de flores porque realmente eran bastos y estaríamos seguros de que nadie estaría escuchando o siquiera viéndonos, eramos libres de escoger un lugar entre los miles de tipos de flores y arbustos para aislarnos. En particular, un sitio con la hierba larga y coloridos paisajes, estaba satisfecha de que, aun por su condición de hombre, tenía el detalle de llevarme a un lugar lindo para estar a solas.

Dio una vuelta y sacó un papel de sus bolsillos del chaleco, lo leyó detenidamente para asegurarse de ser el correcto y me lo extendió. _  
_

—Es el comprobante de tu licencia, certifica que estás aprobada. Lo único que resta por hacer es llevarlo a la Torre, ya me ocupé del resto.—dijo y yo asentí calmadamente, sabía que ese no era el motivo por el cual me había llevado allí y esperé paciente a que se confesara.

—No te preocupes, ya entendí.—me adelanté cuando predije que me daría más detalles de lo que tenía hacer, el capitán se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo guardaba el certificado en mi bolso cuidando de que no se arrugaran las puntas.

—Me iré mañana a Suna.—dijo y como si leyera mis pensamientos, continuó atropelladamente.—Estaré en servicio alrededor de un mes. Hay un problema con los contrabandistas en el desierto de sal, al este de la aldea.—me explicó y asentí, luego tomé la palabra.

—¿Puedo verte cuando vuelvas?

—No.—respondió de golpe y traté de asimilar la negativa, lo miré atónita y supe que no sabía realmente como decirme que ya no quería verme, por lo que lo dijo rápido y sin dolor. Luego se arrepintió de sus palabras y comenzó a explicarse, traté de escuchar pero estaba sufriendo.—Lo siento, Ino, esto es mi culpa, soy el adulto. Nunca debí haberte permitido...

—Haberme permitido qué.—pregunté sin querer comprender, fui masoquista.

—Tú bien sabes que esto no habría ocurrido si yo no hubiese sido tan estricto contigo, te pido disculpas.—dijo y me apenó el hecho de que pensara que había sido un error evitable.

—Aun así, quiero que sepas que no mentía cuando te dije que te quería.—me sinceré y él resopló quejumbroso. Sin ser capaz de seguir de pie, tomé asiento en un banco polvoriento que lo había sido invadido por una enredadera marchita. Raidô guardó silencio nuevamente como no sabiendo qué decirme, luego optó por una salida que los mayores usan en contra de los caprichosos pedidos de sus hijos, lo niegan todo y te hacen creer que lo que quieres no es verdad.

—A tu edad no sabes lo que significa eso. Estabas confundida, en realidad no me quieres.

—No entiendo como puedes estar tan seguro de lo que siento o pienso.—contra argumenté ofendida y me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.—Si piensas que una mujer sólo puede querer al postor con mejor sueldo, estás equivocado.—dije y Raidô me miró contrariado pero no pude parar ahí.—Si piensas que no puedo quererte por cómo tienes la cara, te equivocas.—dije y el capitán me miró casi con rabia, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que los músculos de las sienes palpitaban por la presión.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Entonces por qué no me dejas quererte.—le pregunté ya más calmada, me acerqué a él y lo tomé del chaleco pero su cuerpo estaba rígido y su cara tenía expresión de nada.

—Porque no es lo correcto.

—Siempre haces lo correcto, ¿acaso no puedes olvidarte un momento y admitir que sientes algo por mi?—pregunté con sufrimiento y él sólo calló nuevamente, limitándose a mirar mi cara. Cuando sentí que me acariciaba una mejilla con su pulgar, continuó.

—Si fueras mayor, lo aceptaría.—respondió. Traté de sostener su mirada pero me acurruqué sintiéndome como una basurita en su vida. Extendió sus brazos para abrazarme y me sobó la espalda como si estuviera llorando. Entonces me aparté y meneé mi cabeza un par de veces a modo de negación, Raidô me miró confundido.

—Si no quieres estar conmigo, entonces no lo estés.—dije molesta sin poder siquiera poder mirarlo a los ojos, me alejé del lugar. Supe por mi propia intuición que él se me quedó observando unos instantes y luego optó por descansar en el banco añejo en donde me había sentado anteriormente, esperando a que me alejara lo suficiente para no encontrarse conmigo en el camino a la aldea. Dios, lo conocía tan bien.

* * *

Inevitablemente mi mente terminó por echarme los ánimos al suelo y quizás más abajo, porque me proyectaba insistentes escenas con mi ahora ex-capitán y ex-tutor; atormentándome con lo que tuve y no tuve que haber hecho con él. Resople enojada. A pesar de todo, sabía que me quería de alguna manera, independientemente de cómo había terminado todo. Aunque no tenía certeza si eso era un punto a favor porque, hiciera lo que hiciera, estaba la esperanza de que él pudiera retractarse y eso, claramente, no me dejaba superarlo. Grité con la boca cerrada.

Papá tocó la puerta entreabierta y lo miré interrogante, no quería que mi rabia lo hubiese atraído a mi habitación y traté de mantener la compostura, le di permiso para que entrara.

—¿Qué ocurre, papá?—pregunté normalizada pero él sólo se limitó a tomar asiento al pie de mi cama, en donde yo estaba acostada. No habló al principio por lo que supe que algo le habría pasado.—Papá.—le insistí y él se encogió de hombros, claramente, acobardado con la temática de lo que lo traía a mi habitación. Papá comenzó aclarándose la garganta.

—Hoy fue a verme Shikaku a la florería.—dijo y empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

—¿Le paso algo a Shikamaru?—lo interrumpí y papá me observó como angustiado.

—No, no ha pasado nada aún con él, aunque tu tío está bastante preocupado, desde el funeral que está practicando demasiado los elementos, piensa que puede estar tramando algo.—me informó y me fui impacientando, si realmente estuviera tramando algo, esperaría que Shikamaru lo compartiera con el resto del equipo. Papá suspiró, atrayendo nuevamente mi atención hacia él.—En fin, eso no es de lo que te venía a hablar, tu tío ha venido a la florería preguntando por ti.

Lo miré entonces extrañada, no se me ocurría lo que estaría preocupando al tío de mí, nada en mi vida era preocupante, todo menos mi ahora acabada relación con el quemado que nada tenía que ver con el mejor amigo de mi padre. Como no dije algo, papá continuó.

—Dijo que Kurenai lo había ido a visitar para saber de tu condición, que te había visto en el hospital hace unos meses atrás.—finalizó raudo. Me tomó como un balde de agua fría, no pude evitar bajar la cabeza de vergüenza e impotencia.—Sólo dime, hija, ¿es cierto lo que Kurenai dice?

—No lo sé, papá, no me has dicho lo que te mencionó.

—Sabes muy bien lo que me refiero.—dijo y su voz me pareció mas gutural que de costumbre. Tragué saliva espesa y me acomodé sobre la cama, papá se cruzó de brazos esperando a que respondiera. Cerré los ojos de impotencia.

—Si, es cierto.—dije casi con miedo y pude sentir a mi papá ponerse tieso ante mi respuesta, me apresuré en excusarme pero papá simplemente no quería escuchar más.—Pero no es porque estuviera haciéndome los exámenes de embarazo, era solamente porque quería hablar con Sakura...

—Realmente quiero creerte, hija...—dijo y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, traté de detenerlo pero él continuó su quejumbroso caminar hacia la salida.—Quiero que bajes enseguida, ya le he comentado a Tsunade-_hime _la situación.

* * *

—Estás consciente de las acusaciones que estás haciendo respecto a uno de mis mejores capitanes y miembro del consejo de jouunin, son bastante severas, Inoichi.—cuestionó la líder a mi padre con mucha seriedad y no era menor, papá estaba convencido de que Raidô me había obligado a tener relaciones con él o algo por el estilo.

—Absolutamente, mi señora.—respondió él y la rubia exuberante asintió con pesadez. Cerró los ojos unos segundos en los que estaría meditando en cómo había permitido que todo eso pasara bajo sus narices si es que fuese cierto.

—Ino, ¿qué me dices al respecto?

—No es cierto.

—¿Entonces no has mantenido relaciones con tu supervisor?

—No.—dije con la voz hecha un hilito, la Sombra pareció percibir mi turbación y decidió dejar el interrogatorio por el momento. Me sentía cada vez más pequeña en la sala de consulta del área ginecológica del hospital en la que nos encontrábamos. Luego usó otro método para hacerme hablar.

—Pero tu padre es el jefe de la unidad de espionaje de la aldea, ¿no crees que su palabra tiene un poco de peso?—la miré muda, sin siquiera podía articular otra negación para que me creyeran, esperé que le bastara como respuesta. Tsunade se aclaró la garganta.—¿Me darías permiso para hablar a solas con tu hija, Inoichi?

Papá la observó un tanto alterado y tuvieron que pasar unos momentos para que él pudiese dar una respuesta y dirigirse lentamente hacia la salida como no queriendo dejarla en absoluto. No lo miré alejarse, más aún, tuve que escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse para entrar en pánico. El quedarme sola con la Sombra era a la vez tranquilizante y perturbador, su condición como mujer me hacía sentirme más a gusto para hablarle de mis problemas pero como líder, mis confesiones podían traerme muchos problemas a Raidô, por lo que no sabía que tenía que decir para no delatarme.

—Es de suma importancia que me digas la verdad, son muy preocupantes las acusaciones que está haciendo tu padre...—comenzó y aprovechó la oportunidad para rodear el escritorio en el que estaba sentada y pararse a un lado mío, apoyándose sobre la madera del mesón para darme la impresión de confianza, creo yo.—Sólo quiero ayudarte.

—Ya se lo dije, les he estado diciendo la verdad todo el tiempo.—contesté por enésima vez. Tsunade me observó unos segundos en completo mutismo como tratando de creerme y posó su mano por su boca, pensativa.

—Está bien, te creo.—dijo.—Aunque no quiera hacerlo, tu padre me ha pedido que te revise y como líder no puedo negarme por lo que se ha dicho de Raidô. Ven por acá.—me indicó y se dirigió a un dispensario en donde se lavó las manos y se enguantó sólo una.

—¿Qué?—pregunté asustada y traté de detener su avanzar con el grito, ella me miró expectante.—Quiero decir, pude haber estado con cualquier otro chico y pueden culpar a Raidô por esto.—comenté más por miedo a abrir las piernas que por otra cosa.

—¿No eres virgen?—me preguntó casi con normalidad y me encogí de hombros.

—Claro que si.—respondí con un hilito de voz, creo que ya sé por qué la gente tiende a pensar lo contrario.

—Si no llegases a hacerlo, confío en que me dirás la verdad.—comentó y entró a una sala más pequeña en donde había una camilla ligeramente inclinada en la que salían unos brazos metálicos de su base, en los que tendría que dejar mis piernas.—Bueno, y tendríamos que decirle al chico en cuestión que venga a testificar que tuvo relaciones contigo. Después tu propio padre podría comprobarlo en el cuartel de tortura y espionaje.

Me quejé en silencio. Aunque sabía que era virgen, esperaba que mi interior dijera lo mismo.

Tsunade tomó asiento justo al frente de la peculiar camilla y esperó a que me pusiera _en posición._ Por supuesto es que demoré más de lo normal, porque no quería que me revisaran y Tsunade se tomó la libertad de llamar por un intercomunicador a una recepcionista para que le enviara una enfermera. En cuanto llegó la asistente, me estaba recostando sobre la camilla con la ropa interior puesta. La rubia estiró la mano descubierta para retirarme la ropa, mientras yo ponía una mano para evitarlo pero ella me la quitó con un suave manotazo.

Cuando sentí el contacto con el exterior, me cubrí la cara por la sensación desagradable. Me sentí expuesta y humillada, por lo que cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras que mis manos estrujaban el borde metálico de la camilla. Tsunade introdujo su mano y comenzó a moverse dentro como una araña que se enmarañaba para hacer su nido, luego escuché que la rubia le daba indicaciones a la enfermera y ésta anotaba lo que le iban diciendo en un informe.—Puja. No te tenses, Ino.

Traté de decir algo pero me salió en forma de sollozo, temí que si me movía mucho, la mano de la Sombra sería mi primera vez.

—Bien, estás intacta.—me dijo y se lavó las manos, tuve ganas de llorar y la enfermera me ayudó a levantarme. Me pregunté para qué era el informe y la enfermera me dijo que se hacía era en caso de supuesta violación, cosa que no me alegró el día para nada. Cuando la Sombra regresó, se veía más tranquila.—Ahora estás libre de irte, ¿quieres que llame a tu padre?

—No, quiero que llamen a alguien más.—dije y Tsunade le dijo a su asistente que se preocupara de avisarle a la persona que tenía en mente.

* * *

Cuando Raidô llegó a los campos de entrenamiento, había comenzado una llovizna ligera. En el hospital, mientras la enfermera llamaba al guardaespaldas, escuché la voz de mi padre adentrarse en la sala de espera. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de desesperación, no sabía cómo podía mirar a papá a los ojos, sentí que me había traicionado y que ahora volvía a mí con la cola entre las piernas pidiendo mi perdón. La verdad era que no quería verlo ni ese día, ni en muchos más, por lo que opté por decirle a la enfermera que iría al baño y me dirigí a los campos de entrenamiento. ¿Cómo sabría Raidô que estaría allá? Porque estaba segura que me conocía tan bien como yo a él.

Oí al capitán llamarme a mis espaldas con una voz disminuida, como no queriendo despertarme de mi aletargamiento, y yo me di vuelta sobre mis talones para poder responderle, sabía que la lluvia distorsionaría mis palabras antes de que pudiera entenderlas y dejé mi rostro a la vista.

—Siento haberte llamado pero no sabía a quién recurrir.—mentí y él sólo guardó silencio sin alguna expresión en la cara. Me asusté, pensé que quizás no quería verme y bajé mi mirada turquesa en desilusión.—De veras lo siento.

—Shizune me contó todo lo que ha pasado.—dijo de repente. Me estremecí, su voz había sonado más bien gutural, como si no hubiese hablado en días.—No puedo evitar pensar que toda ha sido mi culpa.

Sentí que la lluvia se hacía mas pesada pero no desagradable, no dije nada, me sentía ultrajada y sin vida. Raidô no supo qué hacer o decir, creo que nunca me había visto tan desanimada, y se acercó a mí lentamente. Incliné la cabeza hacia arriba y vi su cabeza a lo alto, mirándome hacia abajo.

—No quiero volver a casa.—dije de pronto, el capitán no pudo evitar curvar sus labios. Con uno de sus dedos recorrió una de mis mejillas y sus pupilas parecieron perderse en el vacío.

—No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre.—me respondió y volvió en sí, me pregunté lo que había estado pasando por su cabeza.—Te vas a enfermar.

—Puedo quedarme en otro lugar.—dije y puse mi mano sobre la suya, que aún sujetaba mi mejilla. Hice una pausa.—Puedo quedarme en tu departamento.

—No estarás hablando enserio.—me cuestionó y realmente me pareció que se había asustado con mi proposición. Bajó su mano de pronto pero no se la solté, y lo miré más intensamente.

—Raidô, por favor, no puedo volver, no puedo ver a mi papá. Además...—lo que dije, lo hice rápido y pronto me quedé sin aire. El capitán levantó sus cejas como queriendo decirme que si, pero sus veinte años demás se lo impedían cada vez que pensaba en dejarme entrar a su vida como algo más que su antigua aprendiza.—Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

* * *

El momento que llegamos a su departamento, la lluvia azotaba las ventanas y mi cuerpo temblaba tratando de recuperar el calor. Raidô me pidió que me quedara en la entrada de la sala mientras iba a buscarme una toalla, me estrujé el pelo y formé un charco de agua en el piso como si la madera estuviera sangrando. El capitán me envolvió en una toalla y, me frotó la cara y el pelo tan suavemente, que pensé que me estaba acariciando sin secarme en absoluto. Me lo quedé observando ante tal delicadeza y él pareció turbarse, quizás por el mismo hecho que lo había descubierto que por otra cosa. Curvé sólo un poco mi boca azul.

—No me mires así.—replicó furtivo el capitán y dejó de frotarme con la toalla. Se encogió de hombros, me pareció un momento casi perfecto.

—Así cómo.—respondí fingiendo desentendimiento y Raidô suspiró cansado. Acurrucándome bajo la toalla, me dirigí al sillón en la sala y el quemado me siguió con la mirada, expectante de mis acciones. En tanto yo sólo me limité a frotarme la punta de la cola de caballo para luego subir hacía la raíz lentamente. Raidô se quedó como clavado al piso, mirándome sin algún sentimiento plantado en el rostro y me cubrí nuevamente los hombros con la toalla ya húmeda.

—Aún estoy tratando de convencerme que ésta es una buena idea.—comentó más para sí mismo que para mí, aunque la reflexión en voz alta era algo así como una advertencia, de que todavía no estaba del todo a salvo de encarar a mi padre esa misma noche.

—Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas.—dije enseguida asustada, él resopló.

—Si lo llego a hacer, no serás la única en problemas.—contestó simplemente y le sonreí. Sin muchas ganas o fuerza, me correspondió y curvó sus labios levemente, dirigiéndose a la cocina.—Deberías dejar de usar esa toalla, ya está más que mojada.—dijo.—Hay más en el baño.

Sonreí con malicia y me incorporé del sillón descalza, dispuesta a seguirlo a la cocina. Me paré en la entrada y me apoyé en la puerta, cruzando las piernas. Lo analicé en silencio, sabía que él había percibido mi presencia pero se limitó a seguir en su tarea, estaba calentando agua para hacernos té caliente y no se molestaba en mirarme pues sabía que eso me daría la cuerda necesaria para cortejarlo como estaba adiestrada a hacerlo.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré con una sonrisa plantada en los labios ya rosados por el ambiente temperado.

—Estaba pensado.—dije.—Tengo toda la ropa mojada también, podría bañarme mientras la dejo secar.—propuse y Raidô me miro asustado con los ojos bien abiertos, sus movimientos se volvían visiblemente torpes. Me reprochó con la mirada algo frustrado y en cambio, lo miré interrogante. Alcé los hombros como esperando una respuesta y mi sonrisa se volvió inocente, nadie más que yo sabe como manejar mi desventaja de estar en plena juventud y convertirla a mi favor. —¿Acaso dije algo malo, Raidô? No hay nada de extraño tomar un baño para entrar en calor.

—Ino, para.—suplicó mientras trataba de calmar las ideas fogosas que le había inyectado en su atormentada y madura cabeza, podrás pensar que mis dichos no tenían nada de extraordinario pero mis maneras eran inusuales, mi voz era más dulce e inocente y mi cuerpo había adoptado la agilidad felina de una mujer experimentada. En tanto, el capitán trataba torpemente de buscar una taza para el té en una gaveta a la altura de su cabeza.

Como estaba tan distraído intentando aplacarse, no me fue difícil deslizarme para quedar entre su cuerpo y el mesón en donde tenía la taza, quedé tan cerca y fue tan rápido que su primera reacción fue una impresionante mueca de sorpresa. Lo agarré del chaleco y lo miré intensamente, no esperaba que hiciera algo porque no era de esos hombres, pero me divertía molestarlo de esa manera. Sabía que no podía resistirse a mis encantos pero su inquebrantable honor le impedía ir más allá. Cuando me miró sereno no pude seguir con mi faceta seductora y un semblante impresionado me asaltó de un momento a otro, de alguna manera los papeles se habían cambiado abruptamente y no sabía cómo ni cuándo había sucedido.

Pasmada recibí un beso del capitán, no fue apasionado pero tampoco fue aburrido. Apenas pude reaccionar y cuando lo hice, perdí la noción del tiempo. Cuando se separó lo hizo lentamente y me miró serio, como si hubiera agotado todas sus fuerzas para evitar lo inevitable, mientras yo lo miraba embobada. Luego se sonrió.

—Si quieres bañarte, hazlo.—dijo y fue sólo entonces que mi mirada de infinita estupidez se esfumó y dio paso a una hipnotizada. Asentí casi imperceptiblemente. Se dirigió a su habitación y la abrió de par en par, y yo sólo lo seguía.—Dormirás aquí.

—¿y tú, dónde dormirás?—pregunté asustada, pensando que había jugado con fuego y ahora estaba por quemarme. No quería que la sospecha falsa de papá se hiciera realidad, no me sentía preparada.

—En el sillón.—supe que se había reído mentalmente, sabía lo que me había imaginado, exactamente lo que yo misma le había hecho pensar momentos antes, cuando creía tener el control. Entonces se me acercó con la seguridad compuesta y me acarició la cabeza rubia como si me tratara de un cachorro asustado y se encaminó a la sala. Cuando le pregunté que iría a hacer, se dio la vuelta.—¿No te ibas a bañar? No creo que quieras que esté viéndote mientras lo haces.

—No, ya me sequé.—dije.

* * *

Unos golpes fuertes en la entrada me trajeron de vuelta a la conciencia, me moví con sigilo hacia la orilla de la cama y estiré el cuello para poder observar lo que ocurría en la sala, donde el capitán dormía. Él se levantó lentamente aletargado por el sueño y me miró por unos instantes. Raidô se llevó un dedo a la boca y así me pidió que guardara silencio, al mismo tiempo en que juntaba la puerta de su habitación, dejándome en la penumbra. Pensé que podrían estar buscándome y me senté en la cama, haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible, para después incorporarme. Me quedé quieta, y hasta incluso dejé de respirar unos instantes para escuchar lo que sucedía afuera de la habitación, y oí como el capitán encendía unas luces y abría la puerta principal.

Apenas Raidô quitó el seguro de la entrada, una fuerza bestial se encargó de azotar la madera contra la pared. Papá apareció en el umbral con la cara contraída como tabla petrificada y con los ojos con un ligero tinte rojo, como si hubiese estado llorando. El quemado suavizó su mirada, todo el enfado causado por el alboroto había desaparecido y había dado paso al sentimiento de culpa.

—¿Dónde está Ino?—comenzó el rubio y se hizo paso por entremedio del capitán. Cuando entró al pequeño departamento, papá dio una vista panorámica de la sala, en donde se encontraban dos tazas vacías encima de la mesa de centro. El florista bufó y se dirigió a las tazas, y luego miró al quemado aún más contrariado que antes. Raidô se limitó a seguirlo en silencio.

—Ella no se encuentra aquí, Inoichi.—respondió mi profesor calmadamente y mi papá se impacientó, buscándome en la cocina. Raidô suspiró, sé que estaba arrepintiendo de todo el asunto, su lealtad a sus superiores era, hasta ese momento, inquebrantable.—Ahora te pido que te vayas.

—No me mientas. He estado observándote, a ti y a Ino. Sé que me ocultan algo.—dijo y sentí mareos, era cierto pero no exactamente lo que él pensaba, se me ocurrió que lo que había pasado en el país de la Ola con los contrabandistas muertos era mucho más grave que mi supuesta relación sexual con Raidô. Piensa, piensa. Inevitablemente papá vendría a revisar la habitación, por mucho que el capitán se negara.

—Ella ya no está aquí.—dijo de pronto el quemado y mi corazón paró, en qué estaría pensando. Por supuesto, papá no se demoró demasiado en salir de la impresión y reaccionar mal.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Namiashi?—preguntó papá ácidamente, pensé que estaría a momentos de sacudir al profesor.

—Estuvo aquí, desde el Hospital me llamaron porque ella quería verme. La traje aquí para que se tranquilizara y porque llovía afuera. La llevé donde Shizune para evitarme problemas. Ella ya no se encuentra aquí.—mintió el quemado y papá estuvo al borde del colapso, era natural que no le creyera.

El espía se dio vuelta y comenzó a buscarme por los lugares donde aún no lo había hecho: el baño y por último, la habitación. Raidô comenzó a impacientarse, no lograba de ninguna forma detener al torbellino de mi papá y por mucho que trató de mantenerlo alejado de la habitación, papá terminó por abrir la puerta cerrada que me ocultaba.

Para sorpresa de ambos, ya no quedaba ni rastro de mi. Papá suspiró molesto y comenzó a revisar todos los lugares, incluso dentro del ropero y Raidô también ayudó en su tarea, pero mucho más discretamente.

Cuando por fin se dio por vencido, papá se dejó caer frustrado en el pie de la cama que yo había ocupado momentos antes. Se restregó los ojos como evitando que se les hicieran agua, estaba totalmente arrepentido. El capitán lo observó silencioso, preocupado de mi paradero y sabiendo que entre más tiempo pasaba, mi presencia podría quedar al descubierto.

—Lo siento, es sólo que no sé qué más hacer. Ino simplemente desapareció. —empezó mi papá mucho más calmado. Raidô permaneció callado y dejó que papá siguiera.—¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste, que Ino está con Shizune?

—Sí, señor.

—Entonces iré allá.—sinceró papá sin mucha fuerza y se incorporó de la cama. Reacciona, Raidô, si no me encuentra allá lo más seguro que vuelva a matarte.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, señor.—dijo entonces el capitán y papá se volvió sobre sus talones, a punto de enfadarse otra vez.—Ya conoce a Ino, si se fue como lo hizo, lo más seguro que quiera quedarse fuera esta noche. Lo que pasó hoy fue...—comentó el quemado y prefirió callar, sabía que papá no estaría muy contento con su opinión.

—Habla.

—Lamentable.—dijo entonces el capitán, se me pararon los pelos del susto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría papá a un _insulto_ como ese. Pensé que al día siguiente tendría que testificar por el homicidio de mi profesor y dejé de respirar para captar mejor la reacción de mi progenitor.

—¿Qué otra cosa esperabas que hiciera si veía que mi hija...—gritó papá pero guardó silencio de pronto, no sabía cómo se completaba esa frase. ¿Me había dejado seducir, que era una ingenua? O quizás, ¿era una oportunista? Habla de una vez, papá.—Al principio pensé que te odiaba y de pronto, se comenzó a arreglar antes de los entrenamientos y me mentía diciéndome que iba al Hospital cuando en realidad iba a otro lugar.

—Es lo normal, es estudiante de la rama de seducción.—respondió mi capitán con extrema calma y papá pareció desesperarse, Raidô lo hacía sentir como si hubiese exagerado todo el tiempo.

—Pero no es todo lo que ocurre, me siguen ocultando algo. Cuando Asuma murió, ella bloqueó su mente, conozco a mi hija, ella no haría tal cosa.—dijo papá al borde de la histeria.

—Hay cosas que no puedo decirle, son estrictamente parte de la misión del país de la Ola. Es protocolo.

Papá guardó silencio otra vez y tuvieron una pequeña pelea visual. Luego, Raidô volvió a insistirle en que se retirara y mi papá resopló resignado. Pero antes que el quemado cerrara la puerta, llamó la atención del rubio que se iba derrotado.

—Mañana a primera hora, me aseguraré de que Ino vuelva a casa.—prometió y mi papá, aunque era muy orgulloso, le dio las gracias.

* * *

Apenas Raidô cerró la puerta, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación desde donde me llamó un par de veces en voz baja, mientras se hincaba a un lado de la cama y me buscaba debajo de ella. Obviamente, no me encontró allí y dio un par de vueltas sobre sus talones, y me buscó con la miraba en su reducida alcoba.

Giré mi cuerpo con cuidado y toqué el vidrio de la ventana suavemente desde el exterior. El capitán abrió la ventana que yo misma había cerrado en un descuido y me sostuvo de las manos para ayudarme a entrar al edificio nuevamente. Estaba muy frío el ambiente afuera y lo normal era que estuviera temblando, por lo que me acurruqué junto a él mientras me cubría con las sábanas con cuidado. Aun se veía asombrado por mi escape.

—Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso.—dijo de pronto y me pregunté por qué lo había hecho, estaba consciente que pararse en un tubo recolector de agua en un quinto piso era peligroso pero francamente no tuve otra opción, esconderme debajo de la cama sería muy evidente. —No lo vuelvas a hacer, podrías haber caído.

—Pero no pasó nada. Ahora papá no puede desconfiar de ti.—dije y estrujé mi cara en su hombro.

—No importa, sabe que mentí. Estoy seguro de eso. —comentó y se separó un poco de mi, se pasó una mano por la sien y miró hacia otro lado. Resoplé.

—Aun así, no puede probarlo, ¿o sí?—le pregunté y Raidô curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, pasó un brazo detrás de mi espalda y permaneció así por unos instantes, abrazándome. Cuando dejé de temblar, se levantó y me pidió que durmiera, que él estaría en la sala si necesitaba algo. Antes que cerrara la puerta nuevamente, me permití hablar y él esperó en la puerta para escucharme.—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Pregunta.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de que papá no irá a buscarme al departamento de Shizune?—pregunté y él quedó unos instantes en silencio.

—No lo sé.

—No te entiendo.—dije.—Él puede volver en cualquier momento, sabrá que le mentiste cuando Shizune le diga que no sabe de mí. Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—Confío en Shizune, ella va a ayudarnos en esto. No te preocupes, si tu papá llega a aparecerse allá, ella sabrá cómo actuar.

* * *

**Nota:** Parece que nada de las cosas que digo, lo cumplo. El capítulo que supuestamente iba a ser el último resultó ser el penúltimo puesto que se me alargó mucho la historia. Mil disculpas por la tardanza si es que aún siguen esperando el capítulo pero es mi mayor defecto fickero. Gracias a los reviews que recibí, amo leerlos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos, ahora no miento, en el último capítulo de La Nivelación.

EDITADO Corregidas las faltas de ortografía y me tomé la libertad de borrar algunas frases y explicar mejor otras.

RP.


	11. Final

**La Nivelación**

**11**

Antes de que saliera el sol, Raidô me despertó para que me levantara para irnos a mi casa, como lo prometió a mi papá. Arrugué la cara con sueño y restregué los ojos con fuerza, como no acostumbraba a levantarme a esas horas mis ojos no se abrían y murmuré si podía esperar hasta más tarde. Por supuesto recibí una negativa, el quemado era muy estricto con todo lo que tenía que ver con promesas y lealtades.

—Ese era el acuerdo, Ino, pasabas la noche acá. Nada más.—dijo con una voz firme y me incorporé de la cama hasta quedar sentada y con los ojos casi cerrados, lo miré con una cara molesta. Él ya estaba completamente uniformado y su pelo castaño estaba ligeramente húmedo, me pregunté cómo le había hecho para levantarse y vestirse sin despertarme, si su ropa y la ducha estaban dentro de la propia pieza.

Cuando desapareció en el pasillo que daba a la cocina comencé a estirarme, sacándome las sábanas de encima, y encaminándome al baño para asearme y cepillarme el cabello. No me tomó mucho tiempo porque no estaba dispuesta a abusar de la hospitalidad del capitán al bañarme y usar sus toallas y jabones, pues al momento de llegar a mi casa lo más probable que haría, sería encerrarme en mi habitación para seguir durmiendo y evadir a papá. Aun así me di el lujo de usar su cepillo de dientes, él no tenía por qué saberlo y su saliva hacía tiempo me dejó de dar asco.

En cuanto terminé, me dirigí a la pequeña cocina en donde el capitán tomaba un café. Le sonreí cuando volteó a mirarme y tomé asiento en frente de él, en una mesita que hacía las veces de comedor que contaba con sólo una silla y pensé en todas las noches que Raidô volvía a su reducido departamento a comer en esa solitaria mesa.

—¿Quieres algo para comer? —me cuestionó de pronto y yo no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la hora, nadie debería estar despierto y dispuesto a trabajar a las 6 de la mañana, es una locura.

—No, gracias. Lo haré llegando a mi casa, no suelo comer a esta hora. —dije con una sonrisa para evitar parecer somnolienta. El asintió calladamente y sorbió su taza de café, pensativo. Se me ocurrió que quizás no tenía muchas cosas que comer al vivir solo y no quería dejarlo sin provisiones para cuando volviera de la Arena aunque seguramente lo que tenía se volvería verde por lo rancio. Luego lo pensé mejor, quizás si tenía algo de sed. —Ah, pero ¿tienes algo de leche?

Raidô no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa ante el comentario y que no dudo en ocultarla detrás de su taza, no entendía cómo un comentario tan simple y normal podía sonar tan infantil dicho por mí y al parecer, al capitán le agradaba ese inusual tono de infante cuando estaba con él. Qué puedo decir con respecto a la leche, no era que fuera niña, era solamente porque quería ser bella toda mi vida y caminar como una anciana por los huesos emblandecidos no era una opción para mí.

—No, no tengo leche. —dijo y suspiré, acepto té, no café, produce celulitis y pudre los dientes.

—Deberías. —le dije y una pequeña risa se le escapó de la garganta. —Es lo que me mantiene hermosa.

Sonrió a mi respuesta y dejó la taza a un lado, dispuesto a responderme algo como "Ino, no necesitas nada para ser hermosa, porque lo eres naturalmente".

—No es la leche, es que eres joven. —dijo contradiciendo a mi predicción y suspiré decepcionada, él levantó las cejas contrariado y yo miré para otro lado.

—Esperaba que me dijeras otra cosa. —respondí a su silenciosa pregunta, sobreactuando mi decepción. Raidô se aclaró la garganta algo turbado y caminó a la mesita en donde estaba sentada, sólo un poco, quería pasar desapercibido. Cuando lo miré, se detuvo. —Algo como "_Ino, tú eres hermosa, no necesitas leche_". —dije, casi repitiendo el comentario que me imaginé podía resultar su respuesta. Miré hacia otro lado y luego el chasqueó la lengua suavemente.

—No necesito decirlo, ya sabes lo que pienso de ti. —dijo casi sin darle importancia al asunto y sentí que mi corazón latía con fuerza a causa de mi felicidad, volteé a mirarlo pero él ya se había ocupado rellenando la taza con más café. Me paré de la mesita para dirigirme a donde estaba él y le acaricié la parte baja de la espalda para llamarle la atención. Reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaba, pues no se sobresaltó con el contacto ni tampoco trató de alejarme, simplemente se limitó a mirarme somnoliento, ese estado perfecto de relajación.

—¿Por qué me inscribiste en la academia de Suzume?—pregunté casi en un susurro puesto que la proximidad con su cuerpo me obligaba a bajar la voz. Raidô apenas curvó sus labios y me miró como si estuviera en un trance pensativo, tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos y acariciándola levemente con sus pulgares.

—No podía malgastar tu belleza con especializaciones burdas, Ino. —me respondió también con la voz disminuida. Un silencio lo invadió después y presentí que se me acercaría pero yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y retrocedí, Raidô no había entendido la razón de mi pregunta. El capitán me analizó algo preocupado, pensé que estaría preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado y lo miré, incómoda.

—No entiendes. —dije. Me estremecí por mis pensamientos y lo que diría después. —¿No te molesta? Cuando me gradúe, estaré con otros hombres y quizás tenga que cortejar a alguno sólo por un poco de información. ¿No te molesta, Raidô?

El aludido comprendió mi punto y bajó sus manos hasta que quedaran inanimadas a sus costados, se aclaró la garganta mientras su semblante se volvía serio.

—Lo que tengas que hacer no es de mi incumbencia, Ino. Será tu trabajo, no el mío. —comentó finalmente. Suspirando, se fue a sentar a la silla que había usado anteriormente. En cambio, yo fruncía los labios, desconcertada y me crucé de brazos.

—¿Es todo lo que me vas a decir, que no te importa? Realmente, no te entiendo. —dije y él me observó algo enfadado.

—No, Ino, tú no entiendes. No pienses que porque te permití quedarte esta noche, significa algo. No estamos juntos. —dijo y yo no pude evitar que mis ojos se volvieran agua después de unos momentos en los que repetí sus palabras en mi cabeza hasta al fin comprenderlas. Era la segunda vez que me decía lo mismo pero aún así, me trataba de la misma manera que antes, con caricias y besos.

—Entonces eres un aprovechado. —respondí casi a gritos y pude ver en su rostro que se estaba arrepintiéndose sus propias palabras. Estaba apunto de girarme y salir, antes de que mis ojos comenzaran a gotear, rebosantes de agua, pero el capitán me tomó un brazo.

—Lo siento, no debí decirte eso. —dijo. Me tomó el cuello de manera afectuosa con una mano y esperó a que los espasmos de mi llanto reprimido cesaran para poder hablar otra vez, sólo que ahora sus manos bajaron para posarse en mis hombros.—Es sólo que no puedes esperar que esto siga, mucho menos cuando te gradúes. Esto tiene que parar.

—¿Eso significa que ya no me quieres? —pregunté gangosa y él sólo se rió por lo bajo.

—Nunca dije eso. —respondió con una sonrisa piadosa y pasó un dedo por mis ojos, liberándolos de las lágrimas. Traté de sonreír pero seguía sollozando y el capitán me abrazó, acariciando mi espalda para que me tranquilizara.—Algún día, Ino, pero no ahora. No me preguntes cuánto.—sonreí dulcemente pero no alcancé a calmarme por completo porque unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento relajado, tal como la noche anterior. Me asusté, no quería volver a esconderme parada en el tubo recolector de agua y el capitán esperó un poco antes de soltarme. Estaba reacio a abrir la puerta pero cuando los golpes fueron acompañados por una voz femenina, Raidô se tranquilizó.

—_Ábreme la maldita puerta, Raidô, sé que estás ahí._ —gritó Shizune desde el exterior y el quemado caminó a su encuentro, yo no sentí la necesidad de esconderme y me quedé en la cocina, bebiendo del café de Raidô.

—Relájate, Shizune, o despertarás a Genma. —dijo él a modo de broma mientras abría la puerta, en tanto, la médico se turbaba por la mención del vecino del capitán. Ella entró sin esperar a que le dieran permiso o se saludaran y dio conmigo enseguida en la cocina.

—Entonces era cierto. —comentó Shizune con mucha decepción en la voz y se tuvo que apoyar en una pared para no desvanecerse de la impresión. Raidô la siguió a la cocina, no me atreví a decir una palabra.

—No sé de lo que hablas. —dijo de pronto el quemado sin mucha preocupación y la morena se volvió hacia él, furiosa.

—¡Inoichi fue a mi casa anoche! —se limitó a gritar como única respuesta y Raidô se volvió serio, cuando le preguntó si le había dado problemas, Shizune se rió de manera irónica y al borde de las lágrimas. —Por supuesto que lo hizo, no es menor. No me pongas esa cara, Raidô, eres mi amigo y te defendí pero nunca pensé que hiciste lo que decían de ti. No puedo creerlo, cómo pudiste. ¡Es mi alumna!

—Puedo explicarlo…—intervine de pronto pero ninguno de los dos me tomó atención, aunque estoy segura que Shizune me escuchó.

—Ino es también mi alumna, Shizune. —espetó en su defensa Raidô con algo de enfado y Shizune calló, bajando la mirada y pasando el dorso de una mano por la cuenca de sus ojos. Pidió perdón por su histeria y se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Miré al capitán que aún estaba con el entrecejo fruncido y tieso como una tabla, no se movía ni tampoco pensaba hacerlo para ir donde Shizune así es que yo fui con ella.

Me senté junto a ella y trató de sonreírme pues estaba sollozando. —No es culpa de Raidô, yo fui la que insistí en quedarme, Shizune-_senpai_. —dije con suavidad y culpa. Ella me miró con curiosidad. —No me hizo nada.

—Lo sé, lo sé.—respondió y me acarició el pelo maternalmente.

—¿Mi padre sabe…—comencé y no tuve la necesidad de continuar pues la médico empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—No. Él piensa que estás conmigo. —dijo. —Tenemos que irnos ahora, él debe estar preguntándose por qué no estás allá en estos momentos. —asentí sin mucha fuerza, esperaba que ese momento no llegara, no quería ver a papá, y Shizune sonrió complacida.

* * *

Permanecí encerrada en mi habitación toda la mañana con la excusa de tener sueño y papá no pareció mostrar objeciones, no estaba en la posición para hacerlo.

Estaba abrumada, no sólo por el hecho del problema con papá, sino que no sabía lo que pasaría conmigo y el quemado, después de dejarme a la puerta de mi casa con Shizune, se reuniría con un escuadrón para marcharse a la Arena por un mes. No tuvimos la oportunidad de despedirnos como era apropiado y apenas me rozó la mano cuando nos acercábamos a la tienda, eso fue lo último que recibiría de él, puesto que papá se me abalanzó en cuanto me vio y me abrazó mientras lloraba y me pedía perdón.

Me di una vuelta en la cama con desesperación, nada en mi vida tenía pies o cabeza, no quería ver a papá y por ende, trabajar en la florería, tampoco iba a tener los entrenamientos con el capitán y lo único que me venía quedando era el entrenamiento médico que no eran más de dos veces por semana. El ocio iba a rebozar en esos días y lo único que me interesaba era volver a ver al quemado. Pensé que podía retomar el entrenamiento con Suzume y de paso, molestar a papá.

De pronto, una duda me asaltó de pronto. En mi habitación, cerca de mi escritorio, tenía los pares de mi cuchillo largo y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Lo del país de la Ola había quedado enterrado en mi memoria y ahora había logrado subir a la superficie de mi cabeza.

Me acerqué con cuidado, Kabuto había dicho una vez, "_Me pondría a medir todas tus armas corto punzantes si fuera tú, __Ino-chan__"_ y algo de coherencia tomaba esta situación. Desenvolví el estuche con cuidado y tomé uno de los ejemplares, únicos en su especie, y lo enfrenté a mi cara. Comprobé con miedo que el filo era efectivamente romboide y el ancho de la cuchilla coincidía con los casi dos centímetros del intervalo que me dio Shizune esa vez en la morgue.

Me cubrí la boca para ahogar un grito de horror y una ráfaga de viento irrumpió en mi habitación.

—Finalmente lo comprendiste. —dijo el intruso y apunté el cuchillo largo hacia su dirección. —No creerás que me harás daño con eso, ¿verdad, Ino-chan?

—Cómo entraste. —pregunté al borde de la histeria pero traté de medir el volumen de mi voz, no quería atraer la atención de papá y poner en peligro a los dos. Por supuesto, Kabuto no se molestó en responder a mi pregunta y se rió con la boca cerrada de mí. —Vete de aquí.

—¿No quieres saber qué hiciste con ese cuchillo allá en el país de la Ola?

—¡Por supuesto que sé que hice con él! Se lo enterré en el pie a uno de los contrabandistas, no trates de meterme cosas en la cabeza. ¡Yo no hice nada! —dije y él me rodeó en la habitación para tomar otro cuchillo largo y lo examinó. Luego lo comprendí, él era el culpable, sólo así podía saber tanto. —Tú lo hiciste, tú los mataste. Por qué. —dije con suavidad como pasmada y él rió, afirmándolo.

—Estaban en mi camino y me pareció perfecto, así saqué del juego a tu querido profesor.

—¿Por qué, acaso planeas atacar a la villa? —pregunté tratando de sacar algo información de ese ser sin principios claros.

—No, para qué hacerlo cuando se puede destruir desde adentro. —comentó y caí en cuenta, si mataba a los delincuentes y delataba nuestra presencia, entonces el Distrito de la Pesca rompería el pacto y de alguna u otra forma, afectaría el abastecimiento de la aldea, cosa que ya estaba ocurriendo.

—No entiendo, ¿de qué te sirve que se rompa el pacto con el Distrito? No es como si dependiéramos de ellos totalmente. —intervine y él se acomodó los anteojos.

—Dejarlos sin alimentos no es de mi interés, mi querida Ino. Los terratenientes del Distrito de la Pesca son los que me interesan, si uno de ellos está en desacuerdo con la aldea no tomará mucho tiempo para que los demás lo estén también, Raidô sólo es un vector. Veo que ya comprendes, Ino-chan. Eres igual a Shizune en ese aspecto.

—No hables de mi maestra, ¡la usaste!

—No me malinterpretes, quiero a Shizune y mucho, pero ella simplemente no se ajusta a mis objetivos. —comentó fingiendo estar ofendido. —Además, Ino-chan, creo que tu misma fuiste peor que yo en ese sentido. Yo busqué a Shizune porque sabía que me ayudaría en algunos aspectos, al igual que tú, cuando sedujiste a tu capitán para conseguir lo que querías, ¿o me equivoco, Ino-chan?

—No me compares contigo. —dije al borde de las lágrimas, todo lo que había dicho Kabuto tenía sentido y me pareció que era una muy mala persona, egoísta, pero cualquiera que hubiese sido el inicio de toda la relación, ahora era realmente verdadera.

—Ino-chan, todos somos oscuros dentro, no sé por qué la gente se empecina en ocultarlo. Es mejor ser sinceros, ¿no es así? —empezó y se me acercó un poco para extenderme el cuchillo, tomándolo de la punta para que lo recibiera del mango. Enseguida se sacó algo del bolsillo. —No creas que eres especial sólo porque te elegí a ti y a tu maestro, no eres la única que está dentro de mis planes. Ahora quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor, me iré de la villa en este momento y me temo que Shizune no podrá verme antes que lo haga. Quiero que le entregues este rollo, es el último procedimiento de técnicas prohibidas que hice para ella.

Miré el rollo con rechazo y el de anteojos optó por dejarlo sobre mi escritorio.

—No creas que no diré que estuviste acá, Kabuto, te encontrarán y te confinaran. —dije y el aludido me miró con curiosidad para luego, reírse por lo bajo.

—Espero que no lo hagas, Ino-chan. Estamos todos involucrados en esto, tú, yo, Shizune y Raidô. No creo que quieras que tus maestros estén en problemas por tu arrebato de niña. Shizune sería juzgada por traición y Raidô por pedofilia, ¿cuál crees que es peor?

* * *

Decidí que nunca más pensaría en el asunto con Kabuto, para evitarme problemas si por alguna casualidad se me ocurría confesarlo. Ese recuerdo lo dejé encerrado en una pequeña caja en mi cabeza y pronto, no volví a acordarme de esos episodios, era lo menos que podía hacer para proteger a mis profesores.

Pronto comencé a frecuentar la academia de Suzume, cuando no estaba ocupada en el Hospital o con Shizune, puesto que mi trabajo de la florería lo había dejado para evitarme el contacto con papá. Como era nueva, mis clases las compartía con niñas mucho menores que yo ya que era normal que las sacaran al terminar la academia a los doce años. No me fue difícil subir niveles y llegar al nivel que me correspondía por edad, y puedo decir que lo hacía por mis propios medios y no por el favoritismo que me tenía Suzume como algunas decían. El que el propio Raidô me hubiese recomendado me hacía especial para ella.

Unas dos semanas de mi entrada a la academia de Suzume, recibí una pequeña nota del quemado. Era bastante corta y no decía mucho pero me hizo reír todo el día. Suzume me la entregó en secreto ya que de por sí que me llegaran a la academia y no a mi casa era extraño, a ella no pareció intrigarle.

Su carta no era de amor ni tampoco decía como estaba, lo único que tenía escrito era "_Para que comiences con tu dote_" y junto a la nota había un pequeño prendedor para el pelo. Aunque no era muy ostentoso, hacía juego con mi cabello y puesto se veía muy lindo. Lo guardé bajo llave para que papá no reparara en él hasta que comenzara a reunir mis propias joyas y vestimentas para ejercer ese peculiar espionaje, y el regalo de Raidô pasara desapercibido. Aunque el dote que se refería él no tenía que ver con el matrimonio ya que iba directo a mi arsenal, me gustaba pensar que sí estaba relacionado.

Todos los días después de que recibí la carta, preguntaba si me había llegado otra. Me llevaba una desilusión todas esas veces puesto que la notita que había recibido era la única que llegaría. Me conformaba pensando que el viaje de tres días desde la aldea del desierto, dificultaba su llegada o que en algún descuido, la carta se había perdido y estaba decidida a esperar la siguiente. Hasta que al fin se cumplió el mes y él no llegó.

Un día en el que la clase con Suzume se dio por terminado y ella me llamaba para la acompañara a su oficina desató la consternación de mis compañeras. La seguí con la frente en alto y escuché murmurar a las demás niñas, si hubiesen sabido el real motivo de esa atención para conmigo quizás no hubiesen estado celosas de mí y me comprenderían.

Suzume me condujo hasta un estanque, puesto que no hay lugares corrientes y toscos en esa casona, y ahí me miró con curiosidad, se sacó las gafas oscuras y dejó que viera sus pupilas dispares. Por supuesto que yo desvié la mirada y ella rió ante mi reacción, después de conocer al capitán quemado era muy cuidadosa de hacer mi curiosidad visible por partes del cuerpo anormales.

—Está bien mirar, Ino. No me molestan.—dijo ella y me pareció que estaba mintiendo, de no molestarles no los esconderían. —No me fue difícil comprender lo mucho que te aprecia Raidô, Ino, lo supe en el momento en que te trajo conmigo y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo.—dijo y sonrió tiernamente como si se acordara de algo sucedido en la infancia. Tuve miedo, pensé que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre nosotros y que tendría que delatarnos. —Es por eso que tengo que decirte esto antes que lo sepas de otra persona. Su equipo desapareció en el desierto, antes que pudieran volver. No sabemos nada aún pero estoy segura que están bien, los encontrarán.

* * *

Pasaron meses y todavía no recibía noticias de su paradero.

Hay unas noches en las que la gente de la Arena no sale de su villa. Precisamente son las noches tranquilas en donde se pueden escuchar a los grillos de los alrededores, no hay brisa ni tampoco nubes. La primera vez que escuché esa historia pensé que papá estaba tratando de asustarme,_ no existen los espíritus_, le decía pero papá me respondía, _no son espíritus, es gente que habita en los desiertos de sal. A esas personas no las puedes ver, sólo las escuchas a través de los grillos pero no trates de encontrarlos, no son como nosotros. _Al principio traté de no pensar en esa posibilidad, pero cuando nadie podía explicarme lo que le había pasado a mi capitán lo consideré como una alternativa.

Luego pasaron años y ya no existía la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida, ni a él ni a su escuadrón.

Mi vida había cambiado completamente desde que Raidô se fue a cumplir con su misión, ahora era mucho más glamorosa y no podía salir de casa si no estaba apropiadamente arreglada. Era la envidia junto con mis compañeras de las demás _kunoichi_, puesto que siempre se volvían a mirarnos cuando entrábamos a una estancia y eso alimentaba mi abultado ego. También mi trabajo como médico se había esfumado paulatinamente desde que había entrado a la academia de Suzume y ya no me consideraban cuando necesitaban apoyo clínico en un escuadrón, me estaba poniendo cada vez más engreída y papá no podía convencerme de trabajar con él en la florería. Ya no me encontraba en ese nivel, decía.

—¿Quién eres? —decía papá enfadado. —Tú no eres mi Ino.

Ahora ganaría mucho más de lo que ganaba en la florería y haciendo misiones de mi rango, según Suzume, podía hacer lo que trabajaba en un mes en sólo una misión pero esto llevaba un gran costo, debía usar mi cuerpo si la misión lo ameritaba y para mí, era más que un reto, no quería terminar siendo prostituta. Esa era la razón por la que ninguna de nosotras se casaba, ningún hombre resistía tanta presión y porque estábamos profundamente enamoradas de nosotras mismas.

A los cinco años ya me había graduado de la academia de Suzume y pronto comenzarían las verdaderas misiones, esas que involucraban hombres de mafias y peligros completamente reales. Ya no consistían en esos jueguitos de seducir a los profesores, esos que jugaban mis compañeras y que yo observaba de lejos, yo lo había hecho en el pasado pero nadie podía saberlo.

Para ese entonces papá se había resignado a nunca ser abuelo y estaba pensando en dejarle todo a un sobrino lejano que tuviese hijos, claro que para que él muriera faltaba mucho, yo recién tenía veintidós años y él, cuarenta y cinco. No era que no tuviera parejas, era solamente que no duraba mucho con ellos y era por mi profesión, sabía que les hacía daño y era esa misma razón por la que nunca acepté salir con Chôji, era demasiado buena persona para mí.

En cuanto a mi profesor de juventud temprana, siempre lo recordaba tiernamente como mi primer amor correspondido e iba siempre a las ceremonias que se hacían en recuerdo a los caídos y desaparecidos de la aldea, con su imagen en la cabeza. Él era la única parte buena de mí, lo demás era vanidad.

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¡Sobreviví! Estoy segura, alguien tiene algo en contra mía o de la historia: para el capítulo 9 me atacó la fiebre porcina y para el capítulo 11 me llega un terremoto grado 8.8 Mw, ya no sé que esperar para el epílogo xD quizás un meteorito caiga en mi patio :B Mis disculpas por lo atrasada que fue la actualización pero estuve tres semanas viviendo como cavernícola y albergada en la casa de mi abuela, eso se traduce en la falta de computador la primera semana y media, y la falta de privacidad lo que restó del tiempo. Lo bueno es que aunque mi casa se destruyó un poco, no fue definitivo y nadie de mi familia resultó gravemente herida, a diferencia de otras familias u.u Le dedico este capítulo a todos mis compatriotas, espero que estén todos bien.

Volviendo a la historia, se los advertí, maté a Raidô pero eso no significa que quede muerto, ¡lo reviviré! Esto no se quedará así porque no escribí una historia por cerca de tres años para dejar una historia sin final feliz :) Espero que les haya gustado y creo que quedó corto pero es para lo que daba la trama. Ya estoy pensando en un epílogo y quiero, deseo que lo lean. Mil agradecimientos a **Lizirien**, **Ellie-kino**, **Sybilla's song**, Kashou No Tsuki, tomoyosita, Loituma, Jamie Black 5, ciansea, DaRk-AnGel, axter, nico haruka y a mitsuki por sus reviews. Los amo, besos. RP.

EDITADO +diálogo y fixeados los errores ortográficos.


	12. Epílogo, parte I

_Si les gustó cómo terminó en el capítulo anterior y no quieren leer el epílogo, no importa. Lo importante es que no les arruine la historia xD El epílogo es completamente opcional. :3_

* * *

**La Nivelación**

**Epílogo**

**Parte I**

—Sé que me puedes conseguir un sirviente de verdad, la última que tuve la despedí cuando la vi usando mis joyas. —ronroneé cerca de su oído y luego me reí, lo miré a los ojos y me acerqué otra vez. —Un esclavo es lo que quiero, esos son mejores. Como no tienen libertad, no se andan preocupando de robarme, sólo tratan de escapar y créeme, eso es más barato.

Cuando dejó de lado su copa de licor y se encogió de hombros, supe que se había turbado por mi propuesta y luego me miró con curiosidad.

—No sé de lo que me hablas, Ino. Por lo que sé, la esclavitud es ilegal en todos los países aliados de la Hoja. —Reí ante su comentario y volví a llenar su copa hasta el tope de licor, luego lo miré con determinación, él desvió su vista, severamente incómodo.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente, no tienes por que recordármelo. —dije y dejé que se me resbalara un poco el manto que traía sobre mis hombros. —Y es exactamente por ese pequeño inconveniente que recurrí a ti. Me dijeron que tú traías a muchos especímenes del país de la Roca y de la Hierba. —hice una pausa y el aludido levantó las cejas, consternado. —Te diré lo que quiero, un esclavo grande y musculoso que pueda servirme de escolta en mis viajes, estoy segura que nadie se me acercaría con alguien así. ¡Ah! Quizás que tenga un par de cortes en la cara o en el torso, como si hubiese peleado muchas veces en su vida.

Mi acompañante comenzó a reír de nerviosismo y trató de pararse pero lo detuve, agarrándole un brazo como si lo estuviese abrazando.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando, por qué no contratas un ninja. —dijo y yo sonreí.

—Por que no es lo que quiero, un ninja se contrata por vez y no me es grato estar pagando tanto. En cambio, un esclavo…—comencé pero me vi interrumpida por los nervios del comerciante de sal, quien gritó desesperado que parara. —Sé que los ocultas en tus barcos dentro de la bodega, como está lleno de sacos de sal nadie se preocupa de revisarlos dentro ¿no es así?

—Cómo sabes tanto. —me cuestionó al borde de las lágrimas y me dieron ganas de descubrirme, decir que la inteligencia de la Hoja lo había estado rastreando desde hace meses pero que nunca habían dado con el origen del recurso. Sonreí, si quería llegar al final del asunto tenía que seguir fingiendo, hasta que me llevara a donde los compraba.

—Por que averiguo antes de hacer una compra importante, sé que no me decepcionarás. —dije y le extendí nuevamente la copa de licor, él la recibió un tanto temeroso. —Tengo mucho dinero. —puntualicé y mi acompañante se tragó todo el contenido dentro de la copa en sólo un sorbo, como si le diera fuerzas para continuar. Luego, acarició de una manera muy torpe mi rostro y supe que estaba lidiando con una persona muy poco experimentada. Sonreí.

—Estaba esperando otro tipo de comisión. —dijo y tuve que morderme los labios para no reírme en su cara. Miré hacia otro lado y me arreglé el cabello.

—Eso lo tendrás cuando me consigas el esclavo.

—No tengo esclavos en este momento. —sinceró arrebatado pero cuando lo miré enfadada se disculpó enseguida y se apresuró a arreglar su dicho. —Hay un lote que llegará al Distrito de la Pesca dentro de unos días, ahí puedes elegir al que te guste.

—Un lote no es suficiente para mí, cómo sabré que me gustarán los que traes al azar. No, quiero elegir. —dije haciendo una mueca de infantil enojo y lo miré indiferente. —Supongo que tendré que recurrir a otro vendedor. —comenté como para mí misma pero obviamente estaba dirigido a él, que al escucharme se puso tenso. No podría tener la comisión que tanto quería.

—Pero Ino, el lote que tengo es de los mejores especímenes de mi distribuidor. —dijo y lo miré de reojo. Suspiré pesadamente y me levanté de golpe, mi acompañante se sobresaltó. —No, no. No te vayas. Puedo arreglar un acuerdo, no sé si mi distribuidor estará de acuerdo con esto, pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Lo miré pensativa y me dejé caer nuevamente en el asiento a su lado con una gracia felina, esperando a que dijera los términos del acuerdo pero cuando una de sus manos se posó sobre una de mis rodillas, supe que no sería agradable.

* * *

—Sakura, no empieces. —dije mientras me sacaba malamente el prendedor para el pelo y la cascada rubia se derramaba sobre mi espalda, acomodándolo un poco con las manos frente al prominente espejo que había en la academia de Suzume. Moegi se encaramó por detrás y se paró sobre los dedos de sus pies para darse más altura y ver cómo la mujer de gafas oscuras me ayudaba a retirar las capas de ropa que tenía enrollada a mi cintura.

Suzume se dio una vuelta para guardar el pedazo de tela que me había quitado y vio que Moegi miraba embelezada todos los prendedores que tenía en una cajita. La mujer de gafas oscuras le acarició la cabeza de una manera maternal y le dijo que algún día podría usar todos esos prendedores cada vez que lo quisiera.

Moegi se me acercó como si la caja en vez de joyas, tuviese dulces, y apuntó el prendedor que tenía separado en otra cajita.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene ese, acaso está roto? —sonreí casi imperceptiblemente y me di cuenta que Moegi se había percatado que le faltaba una cuenta. Lo saqué de la cajita y se lo extendí con cuidado para que lo viera mejor, quizás lo que buscaba ella era que se lo diera, pensé, por que yo no podía usar prendedores rotos.

—Es el primer prendedor que me dieron. Está roto por que lo usé mucho pero no lo he querido botar. —comenté y la pelirroja asintió, devolviéndomelo enseguida, diciendo que le daba miedo sacarle otra cuenta sin querer. Me reí un poco. —Entonces, elige cualquiera de los otros y es tuyo.

La miré sonriendo, al menos no me pidió que le regalara el de Raidô. No lo hice por ser buena sino que no quería dar ése en particular y dar una negativa, no era de mi interés parecer una mala persona.

Devolví mi vista al espejo y en el reflejo aparecía la del cabello rosa, con los brazos enlazados sobre su pecho y con una mirada cansada. Habría jurado que se había marchado cuando dejé de escucharla quejarse y regañarme, analicé a Moegi y esperé que terminara de elegir el prendedor que más le había gustado, uno que tenía una imitación a mariposas azules, perfecto para destacar su pelo naranjo. Le puse una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención y le pedí que se fuera por que tenía que hablar a solas con Sakura. La pelirroja no tardó en desaparecer de nuestra vista y cerró convenientemente la puerta.

—Te dije todo lo que haría, todavía no entiendo por qué sigues aquí, Sakura. He hecho esta operación un par de veces, no es como si fuera una novata. —comenté.

—Es demasiado peligroso, no sabes lo que te espera allá. No es como si lo hicieras en el País del Fuego. Es un viaje y estarás sola. No estoy segura que en el concejo te aprueben esto, menos tu padre.

—Pero no iré sola, puedo pedirle a Chôji que me acompañe. —dije recordando a mi robusto compañero.

—Un equipo de cuatro personas, Ino. Cuatro, no dos ni uno. Cuatro.—chilló la rosada y pegué un suspiro pronunciado que la hizo enrojecer, casi perdiéndose entre el rosa de su pelo y lo rojo de su cara. Me iba a replicar pero preferí no pelear más, desde que se había hecho alumna de Tsunade, era molesta cuando se trataba del reglamento en cuanto a las misiones.

—Está bien, Chôji, tú y Kiba. Ahí están, cuatro personas. —dije y me dispuse a volver a mi tarea de quitarme el maquillaje del rostro. La Haruno me miró pensativa y luego de unos momentos en que cayó en cuenta de su reacción, apretó el enlace de sus brazos sobre el pecho y fingió estar enojada como antes.

—¿Cómo sabes que aceptaré? —preguntó con curiosidad ansiosa. Sonreí ante su pregunta y formulé una respuesta que no tuviera una confesión de amistad en su interior, así era nuestra relación, terca, hasta que una de las dos cediera.

—Por que si no aceptas, iré sólo con Chôji y Kiba. No querrías eso, ¿verdad? Un equipo de tres personas. —concluí con satisfacción, Sakura abrió los ojos con disimulo y atacó otra vez.

—Está bien, sé que Chôji irá sin pensarlo dos veces pero ¿Kiba?

Reí a carcajadas recordando un par de salidas secretas con el chico del clan Inuzuka y asentí con ligereza.

—Él no rechazaría una salida así, créeme.

* * *

Al día y medio de viaje entramos en los dominios del desierto de sal y una sensación de nostalgia me invadió. Había viajado incontables veces al desierto blanco que ya se me hacía familiar el paisaje, siempre buscando algún indicio del capitán y de su desaparecido equipo pero nunca alcanzaba a reconocer algo que me llevara a él. Ninguna pista, ninguna huella.

Sakura, con sus ropas masculinas y una gorra de paja que cubría completamente su peculiar cabello, se me acercó sigilosamente cuando la caravana descansaba. Un par de minutos había dado el guía para tomar agua y reposar las piernas acalambradas, tiempo suficiente para darme el lujo de salir de la litera y mirar el paisaje.

—Ahora sé por qué querías venir. —dijo por lo bajo y yo chasqueé la lengua.

—No me hables. Se supone que eres un peón, no deberías separarte de tu grupo. —le contesté y ella se rió satisfactoriamente antes de irse a personificar su papel. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, Sakura se había infiltrado en el equipo de sirvientes mientras que Chôji las hacía de mi cocinero personal y Kiba se mantenía un par de kilómetros rezagado como refuerzo por si algo salía mal.

Sentí que se me acercaba el guía y como si de oro caliente me tratara, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente mientras me hablaba con una cara de ansiosa felicidad.

—No habrá luna esta noche por lo que no podremos avanzar más por hoy sin perdernos. —comenzó como si quisiera seguir hablándome de cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera cerca pero me dirigí a Chôji, con la intención de alejarme del guía y coordinar un plan.

Me di una vuelta por la litera y di con el Akimichi que revolvía las provisiones en busca de algo que le agradara, como era cocinero le era permitido usar las provisiones como le pareciera, incluso si eso significara comérselas a gusto. Le di la espalda como si estuviera contemplando el paisaje y le hablé en un tono neutro, muy bajo, para que sólo él me escuchara. Giré la cabeza un par de veces para comprobar que Sakura estuviera atenta, para que no dejara que alguien más se aproximara.

—Envíale un mensaje a Kiba para que se mantenga atento, esta zona es muy peligrosa y es muy probable que seamos atacados por la gente del desierto. —dije y sentí que Chôji dejaba de masticar las masitas crocantes de cereales que había encontrado. Entonces lo miré expectante, a la espera que cumpliera con mi orden. —Rápido. Qué esperas.

—Hasta cuándo vas a creer en eso. La gente del desierto no existe, aquí lo único que Kiba encontrará será arena, arena, arena y un par de grillos. Si avanzamos un poco más, encontraremos la aldea de la arena, no hay gente entre medio. —dijo y se metió otra masita crocante a la boca como para restarle gravedad al asunto. Lo miré enfadada, si no existía la gente del desierto, entonces que me explicara dónde había quedado Raidô. —¿Aún quieres que mande ese mensaje?

—Sí, Chôji, hazlo. —respondí y me di la vuelta para volver a la litera.

* * *

Desperté a media noche por un ladrido fuerte y un alboroto silenciado por el guía. Me precipité fuera de la litera y Sakura se aproximó enseguida, con la voz masculinizada me guió por la oscuridad y pronto nos alcanzó Kiba, que había violado por alguna razón su posición rezagada. Sobre Akamaru, el chico del clan Inuzuka se dirigió a mí con seriedad.

—Cuando llegué acá ya era muy tarde, ya se habían ido. —dijo y no comprendí, busqué en la pelirosa una respuesta y ella me tomó de los hombros.

—Una tropa de salvajes irrumpieron en el campamento, mataron a tres peones y aún seguimos buscando a las personas que compartían tienda con el guía. —dijo ella con la voz de un chico y yo no salía de mi sorpresa. Como si tuviéramos telepatía, ella me tomó de un brazo y me condujo a la tienda del guía, que estaba hecha una regadera de sangre. Kiba no tardó en hablar.

—Se han llevado los cuerpos a unos metros más allá, ya he revisado.

—¿No han capturado a ninguno? —pregunté abrumada.

—Cuando llegué Sakura ya los había ahuyentado. —respondió y yo asentí con cuidado, y de pronto, recordé al cuarto integrante del equipo. Les pregunté a Sakura y a Kiba por el Akimichi pero ninguno de ellos sabía realmente dónde estaba. Asustada, corrí todo lo que me daban las piernas hasta la litera y lo llamé con fuerza, luego de un par de momentos tensos, escuché un quejido a lo lejos y vi su cuerpo reposando sobre la sal. Pegué un grito para llamar la atención de los demás mientras yo corría hacia él y le daba los primeros auxilios hasta que llegara la médico del grupo.

—¡Chôji! —grité por última vez cuando me dejé caer a un lado de él. Busqué alguna herida mortal en su cuerpo pero lo único que encontré fue una barriga distendida. Con el grito, él se despertó de un profundo sueño después de una gran merienda que consistiría en, básicamente, toda la comida del canasto y apenas sintió la emboscada. —¡Estúpido! —le dí una palmada en el abdomen y él gimoteó, preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho para recibir un golpe en su estómago, sensibilizado por el aumento drástico de su volumen.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ino? —preguntó con cara de sueño y confusión, se incorporó apenas un poco apoyándose sobre los codos. —Estaba teniendo un buen sueño. —dijo mientras se restregaba un ojo y pegaba un bostezo, luego se desplomó sobre el suelo otra vez.

—Hubo una emboscada y ni siquiera lo supiste. —dije con desgano y Chôji abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Trató de incorporarse pero le puse las manos sobre el pecho para que se mantuviera abajo, a estas alturas era poco lo que él podía hacer, era muy lento para rastrearlos y estaba muy lleno para moverse con libertad y ayudar a recoger los cuerpos. Chôji me miró embobado.—Eres afortunado de que no te hayan tratado de matar.

—¿Está herido? —gritó Sakura antes de llegar a nosotros. Tuvo casi la misma reacción que yo pero en vez de un golpe, Chôji recibió una lluvia de regaños. Sakura estuvo reprendiéndolo un buen rato mientras que Kiba sólo se reía de la situación. Para cuando me paré y sacudí mis rodillas de arena y sal, el guía y sus hombres ya estaban merodeando cerca de nosotros por lo que di una nueva orden.

—Sakura, lleva a Chôji a mi litera. No quiero que se enteren a dónde se fue toda nuestra comida. Se quedará ahí hasta que se desinfle. —dije y pronto me quedé sola con Kiba.

—Aún así se preguntarán qué fue de la comida.

—Diremos que se la llevaron los salvajes. —puntualicé sin muchas ganas y me encaminé de vuelta al campamento. Kiba me agarró del brazo y me devolvió los pasos que había dado. Pensé que querría algún encuentro secreto y lo miré con enfado, no consideraba que fuera el momento ni el lugar apropiado pero su semblante me tranquilizó, al menos por unos instantes. —¿Kiba?

—Tengo razones para creer que su guía tiene que ver con todo esto. —dijo a modo de susurro, puesto que el aludido se nos acercaba como si quisiera escuchar lo que hablábamos. Le pedí que se explicara rápido. —Bueno, el guía es el único que salió ileso de la matanza e impidió que Sakura rastreara a los salvajes.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente. —dijo y me soltó el brazo, pegó un silbido y el enorme can apareció de la nada. Se montó en él y volvió a hablar. —Las personas que dormían en la tienda eran todas compradoras. No sería raro que en la próxima emboscada traten de hacerte daño. Iré a rastrearlos ahora, no deben estar lejos. —dijo extendiendo el brazo a mi dirección. —Si quieres venir, estás más que invitada.

La voz de Kiba sonó más bien coqueta y supe de sus intenciones enseguida. Me crucé de brazos y lo miré inquisidoramente, Akamaru, en cambio, tuvo otra reacción: bufó contrariado y se sentó, como si no quisiera que me sumara a la travesía sobre su lomo, y Kiba lo reprendió pasmado.

—No creo que Akamaru quiera llevarme. —sonreí. —Ve tú solo, estaré esperando a que me traigas noticias de los salvajes. —dije y sólo ahí, Akamaru se incorporó otra vez, moviendo la cola enérgicamente. Antes de que se fueran, lo llamé para que me respondiera una última pregunta. — ¿Quién crees que son ellos, los salvajes?

—Gente del desierto. Estoy casi seguro que son ellos.

—Eso pensé.

* * *

Cuando abrí la puerta de la litera para descansar un poco, vi que el robusto se miraba la panza con culpa y se la acariciaba de vez en cuando como para mitigar la molestia de la acidez. Sonreí ante la situación, siempre ocurría lo mismo desde que tenía memoria y nunca aprendía que, aunque comer era satisfactorio, en grandes cantidades nunca era agradable. Con un salto ágil, me encaramé al interior de la litera y Chôji se movió los centímetros que le permitió el cuerpo para que yo pudiera caber completamente dentro, pero la litera era sólo para dos personas y él contaba por dos.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me acomodé como pude para luego preguntar: —¿Sintiéndote enfermo?

El sonido de una tripa colmada respondió por él y Chôji suspiró avergonzado. Me reí en silencio, acomodando la cabeza sobre su hombro y él enseguida pasó su brazo por detrás de mi espada, para acomodarme mejor. —Puedo salir si quieres descansar. —dijo y se hizo a un lado para poder pasar y salir de la litera pero como no podía hacerlo sin aplastarme en el intento, se quedo quieto esperando a que se le viniera una idea a la cabeza. Se veía incómodo.

—De todas formas no podría descansar. —dije. —Kiba está seguro que ha sido la gente del desierto la que organizó la emboscada, ahora sólo basta esperarlo y los encontraremos.

Oportunamente para el robusto, el guía se hizo presente en litera, llamándome un par de veces desde afuera esperando a que le abriera la puerta. Después de lo que me había comentado Kiba acerca de la supuesta relación con la emboscada, estaba más reacia a hablar con él que antes y le di una mirada a Chôji para que me auxiliara. Balanceándose con cuidado, el chico con sobrepeso se hizo paso y abrió la puerta de la litera, parándose entre el guía y yo.

El guía se estremeció y analizó a Chôji con desconfianza.

—Disculpe, ¿puede quitarse? —preguntó entonces el guía y Chôji se cruzó de brazos, obstruyendo la entrada con su abultado cuerpo.

—No.

—Si quiere hablarme, tendrá que hacerlo desde ahí. Después de los hechos ocurridos esta noche, no quiero exponerme más de lo necesario. —dije con fingida diplomacia y me crucé de piernas. El guía asintió un par de veces no muy convencido del asunto y se sacó el sombrero que lo protegía del sol por los días.

—No es mi intención molestarla pero creo que ha habido un mal entendido. El chico que vino montado en un perro es un ninja, ¿no es así? —cuestionó con suspicacia y yo reí suavemente. Como el guía no sabía que hacer, rió también de pura ignorancia. —Hasta donde yo sé, el acuerdo era que no irían a haber más guardaespaldas de lo que ya tengo.

—Lo sé pero después de lo que hemos vivido, no me parece mala idea haberlo contratado, ¿no cree? —mentí y por poco pensé que nos habían descubierto, aún faltaba tiempo para que nos revelaran el sitio exacto donde estaba el contrabandista.

—Entonces no me deja otra opción más que anular el acuerdo. —dijo y se me cayó la cara de la impresión, tanto Chôji como yo nos miramos contrariados. Antes de irse, llamó a un peón que traía a otro amordazado e inconciente. —Sabía que había algo raro en él. —dijo y le sacó el sombrero a Sakura que lucía como un chico cualquiera y enseguida, le desarmó el disfraz con un toque en la espina y Sakura volvió a su forma normal. —Conozco a todos mis peones, a ella nunca la había visto en mi vida. Como nunca supe cuál de los compradores era el traidor me deshice de todos, menos de ti.

Sakura cayó como un bulto al suelo cuando el guía la empujó hacia nosotros. Chôji la alzó del suelo y nos quedamos expectantes del final, no sabíamos lo que había derribado a Sakura, hasta el momento ella estaba invicta.

El robusto dejó a la pelirosa en la litera a un lado mío, en tanto yo pensaba desesperadamente en qué hacer, nunca me había ocurrido esto y hubiese funcionado de no haber escuchado a Sakura. Quería regañarla y echarle la culpa pero desgraciadamente no me podía oír por el momento.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con nosotros? —pregunté seria y el guía chasqueó la lengua, estaría molesto por que había matado a todos los compradores en vano y su trabajo como guía quedaría impago.

—Yo no haré nada. —dijo. —A los que ustedes llaman salvajes, sí. Vendrán en unos instantes y se los llevarán, aún no sé que harán pero estoy seguro que será suficiente para que nunca más jueguen conmigo. —dijo y chasqueó los dedos para que toda la caravana comenzara a retirarse.

Sakura comenzó a gemir algo conciente y la zamarreé suavemente para traerla de vuelta a la realidad. Chôji se impacientó y me dijo muchas veces que nos fuéramos enseguida pero no podíamos cargar a Sakura si queríamos hacerlo rápido, además Kiba volvería a ese preciso lugar, no podíamos irnos sin él.

—Él puede rastrearnos. —contestó. De pronto el lugar en donde se hallaba la caravana, y a la vista del guía y su gente, se ennegreció por salvajes y Chôji miró a todas esas sombras con desconfianza. Como en número le superaban, resolvió usar sus técnicas familiares y con seguridad podría derribarlos en cuestión de segundos pero antes que acomodara sus manos para hacer los sellos, lo detuve.

—¡Espera! Si nos llevan, podremos saber dónde se ocultan. —dije. Chôji que dejó su concentración para verme, me miró como enfadado y luego volteó a los salvajes. Luego, dejó sus manos de lado y permitió que lo redujeran en sólo instantes.

* * *

Me sentí incómoda por la posición en la que me habían puesto, mis brazos estaban plegados hacia atrás con una amarra bastante apretada y mis ropas lujosas estaban rasgadas y sucias. Soplé con disgusto un mechón de pelo amarillo que caía incómodamente sobre mi nariz. Sólo un guardia nos cuidaba y miraba entretenido las piernas mal puestas de la rosa que se encontraba a mi lado, aún inconciente. Chôji estaba al otro lado en el suelo, como amarrarlo usaba mucha cuerda, optaron atarle las manos y los pies, en una posición bastante retorcida.

—No pareces ser muy hablador. —dije con un tono coqueto y el guardia me miró, curioso. Torcí la cabeza con gracia.

—No hables. No me obligues llenarte la boca con algodón.

Reí con diversión y me crucé de piernas. —Quiero que lo intentes.

El guardia sonrió con malicia y Chôji lo miró con disgusto, antes de que comenzara a insultarlo, la puerta de metal se abrió con exagerada fuerza y se descubrió al comerciante de sal, del principio. Batí mis pestañas y él puso una cara de devastación. Quizás nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que era una espía y estaba apunto de arruinarlo, pero enseguida se me acercó para quitarme las amarras. Lo observé turbada.

—Ella no es ninguna traidora, es mi cliente. —dijo y llamó al guardia para que me desatara, al ser inútil su propio intento. El robusto gruñó enfadado.

—Serás tonto. —dijo y traté de hacerlo callar antes de que me descubriera pero algo de cierto tenía él para actuar así, liberándome me dejaría sin la protección de él, Kiba o la misma Sakura.

El comerciante me analizó unos segundos y me acarició una mejilla con una mano áspera, en tanto yo torcía la cabeza para rozarle la palma con mis labios. El muy tonto sonrió, embobado.

—Nunca me traicionarías, ¿verdad? Confió en ti, estoy seguro que lo que dice el gordo es una mentira. —comentó y yo asentí con obediencia. Chôji chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, nunca le gustó mi faceta y quizás, por que nunca sería así con él.

Cuando el guardia se me acercó con un cuchillo para romper la cuerda, comenzó a rascarse la nariz con insistencia, al punto que su simple trabajo de cortar la amarra fuese interrumpida un sinfín de veces antes de completarse. Luego, comenzó a estornudar y toser con desesperación, me alejé un tanto asustada por la posibilidad de que su mal fuese contagioso y el comerciante de sal me abrazó un poco para que los gérmenes del guardia salieran proyectados a su espalda. Fue ahí cuando noté un pequeño rastro de arena en el aire.

El guardia se cayó al suelo con pesadez, agarrándose del cuello y la atmósfera se nubló gracias a la densa arena que la invadió. Sonreí con esperanza y el comerciante gritó un par de veces ante la escena bizarra. El guardia dejó de existir cuando un chorro seco de arena le salió por la nariz y la boca, otro par de centinelas que vigilaban la entrada cayeron también de la misma forma y al comerciante lo envolvió un torbellino del mineral. Gritó, angustiado.

—¿Qué es esto? —lloriqueó y unas figuras aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta para responder su pregunta.

—Estás bajo arresto por obvias razones, mi amigo. —comentó Kankurô con un tono sarcástico y se nos acercó a liberarnos, sonreí complacida, Kiba tendría que ser el responsable de todo esto. El solemne Kazekage nos miró en silencio y esperó a que nos incorporáramos para dejar el lugar y derrumbar aquel escondite subterráneo. —Y tú, preciosa, vienes conmigo. —dijo entonces el hermano de Gaara, alzando a la rosa del suelo y ella gimió quejumbrosa.

* * *

Le acaricié el pelo a Sakura con cariño maternal, su travesía a la realidad había sido demasiado lenta y eso era gracias a una toxina que le habían administrado con una aguja, he ahí la respuesta del misterio de cómo la habían derribado. Balbuceó un par de cosas tontas mientras se movía, recuperando el control sobre su propio cuerpo y luego se volvió a quedar dormida. El equipo médico me dijo que su recuperación tomaría alrededor de un día, puesto que el antídoto se lo habían administrado muy tardíamente pero que mejoraría.

Nos encontrábamos sobre una manta confeccionada de paja y nos calentaba una improvisada fogata. Antes de echar abajo el complejo subterráneo, los refuerzos de la Arena debían recorrer toda la instalación en busca de sobrevivientes y yo anhelaba que encontraran al capitán o al menos, alguna pista. Chôji fue a ayudar en esa labor, teniendo especial cuidado en reconocer a Raidô si es que estaba por ahí.

Kiba se me acercó con una sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado, colocando su chaqueta sobre el cuerpo de Sakura para evitar que se enfriara.

—Puedes besarme ahora. —comenzó y yo levanté una ceja en duda. —Vamos, quién fue el que te rescató de allá abajo.

—No pienses que no estoy agradecida, Kiba, pero no puedo besarte. —contesté y él sonrió mirando hacia otro lado, si algo había que más le gustaba a los chicos, era la faceta de la difícil y yo lo sabía muy bien. Pero no me malinterpretes, no era que estuviera interesada en él, sino que simplemente no me prestaba a ciertas cosas, menos estando a instantes de saber del capitán, noticias malas o buenas. Daba igual.

Cuando la fogata comenzó a humear casi extinta, estaba profundamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la cintura de Sakura y ella, con la cabeza apoyada sobre mis piernas dobladas. El día estaba apenas iluminando la arena cuando Kiba me sacudió suavemente y me extendió una taza de arcilla en la mano. Me analizó hincado a mi lado mientras me acomodaba el pelo como pude en una coleta mal hecha y sorbía un poco de la infusión de hierbas caliente.

—Hablé con Chôji hace unos momentos. —dijo. —Acaban de vaciar la instalación. Gaara debe estar destruyéndola ahora.

—¿Y bien, no ha dicho nada más? —pregunté en un arranque de ansiedad, sólo Chôji sabía que estaba buscando al capitán además de la rosa. El chico perro sonrió ligeramente a ojos cerrados.

—Nunca entenderé tus gustos, Ino. —dijo y me palpitó el corazón con fuerza, me comencé a levantar y Kiba terminó de hablar. —Dice que vayas con él enseguida. Tú bien sabes por qué.

Entré en la tienda para enfermos y heridos con sigilosa discreción. Un aire enrarecido me golpeó la nariz y me cubrí la mitad de la cara con una manga de mi haraposo atuendo. Avancé con cuidado, analizando los rostros desconocidos de gente mugrienta y desnutrida, algunos con extremidades amputadas y otros, simplemente muertos. Me aventuré a imaginar el estado de mi profesor de la infancia y preferí no torturarme pensando en estados muy deplorables. Tuve miedo de verlo después de cinco largos años, ya que siempre me había imaginado este reencuentro con mi mejor atuendo y un peinado bien elaborado, en cambio, estaba trasnochada y sucia, y el pelo alborotado por la dura madrugada que había vivido.

Divisé el cuerpo robusto de mi compañero al final de la tienda y me entró una angustiosa ansiedad. Me dirigí hacia él y observé las caras a su alrededor, no me fue difícil dar con el viejo capitán de cuarenta y dos años a su lado y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Estaba visiblemente más cansado y muy flaco. No tenía los ojos abiertos y pensé que estaría muerto hasta que advertí su trabajoso respirar. Me acerqué con cuidado y le tomé una mano, lo llamé suavemente y una enfermera me miró con ternura. Raidô despertó ligeramente y me miró sin reconocerme.

—Capitán. —pronuncié y el aludido parpadeó desconcertado, luego, me eché a llorar.

* * *

—Hay siete personas de procedencia de la Hoja y su retorno a su villa estará supervisado por ustedes. Ya enviamos mensajeros a las demás villas implicadas, aún así, el mayor número de prisioneros viene de la aldea de la Arena. —escuché a Gaara de manera formal y tanto Chôji como Kiba asintieron, continuando con la conversación referente al tema y a mí me pareció como un murmullo marino que se alejaba lentamente.

Sólo me dedicaba a contemplar al capitán con detención mientras la misma enfermera se ocupaba de revisarle los signos vitales. Raidô estaba más lúcido pero no despegaba los labios y se dedicaba a reconocerme con la mirada, no estaba segura que pudiese hilar una memoria conmigo.

Sakura llegó tambaleante y miró la escena con sorpresa. Enseguida le pidió a la enfermera un relevo y ella misma se encargó de atender al recién llegado. Estaba ansiosa de saber cuál era el pronóstico.

—Tiene fiebre, ¿tiene alguna infección? —preguntó la rosa a la enfermera y ésta señalo una pierna que estaba cubierta por la sábana, argumentando de que no sabía qué hacer sin un médico presente. —Yo me encargo desde ahora.

Luego de discriminar a los moribundos, muertos, heridos e ilesos, sólo algunos fueron trasladados a la aldea de la Arena, entre ellos el capitán. En el hospital, le dieron una habitación compartida pero que nunca mantenía un compañero fijo, siempre que llegaba un enfermo bastarían alrededor de dos días para que se recuperara y dejara su cama libre. En tanto yo, me preocupe solamente del profesor, acompañándolo a toda hora. Poco me importaba no haber dado con el distribuidor, al fin y al cabo, las instalaciones estaban destruidas y las _mercancías_ recuperadas, y misiones fallidas no eran muy anormales de ver en la aldea. Había logrado mi objetivo.

Aunque a las horas después de haber llegado al hospital Raidô me había reconocido e intercambiamos un par de palabras, no pareció lo bastante lúcido como para creer que estaba realmente ahí, conmigo en la aldea de la Arena. Hasta que un día, mientras una enfermera le traía el almuerzo, me analizó con intensidad hasta que por fin se atrevió a hablar.

—Has cambiado mucho. —dijo de pronto con un destello de claridad en los ojos, como si hubiese salido del letargo para comprender que no estaba alucinando.

—Por supuesto, ¿o esperabas que me quedara como una niña todos estos años? —le pregunté con un tono ligero, para no perturbar su descubrimiento.

—¿Cuántos han pasado?

—Cinco años. —pronuncié sin darle importancia y él se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que habían pasado más.

* * *

**Notas:** Espero que no haya quedado tan estúpido, como siempre cuando no estoy acostumbrada a las tramas, me voy por las ramas, me salió un capítulo enorme por lo que tuve que partir el epílogo en dos partes. ¿No les molesta, verdad?:3 Traté de comenzar una vez ya aparecido Raidô pero no pude dejar de explicar por qué pasó, no me gustan las resoluciones espontáneas. Ojalá les guste D: sería una pena que no. Espero subir la segunda parte lo más pronto posible pero no les puedo mentir, ésta parte me costó muchísimo y salgo de vacaciones en agosto, así que lo más probable es que sea por esa fecha.

Y sí, aunque amo los finales tristes y con cabos sueltos, se me pasó la idea por la cabeza de no hacer lo que siempre intento hacer, _nunca termino mis historias_, y hacerles un final feliz ya que no creo que escriba más de esta pareja. Al principio me asusté por que pensé que a nadie le gustaría un final triste pero cuando leí sus reviews diciendo que les había gustado, entré en pánico y me arrepentí de haber mencionado algo del epílogo. Pensé en dejarlo en el aire hasta que se les olvidara... pero simplemente no pude dejar de hacerlo D:

Gracias a axter, Lizirien (te amo, seguiste la historia desde sus inicios:3), Cereza Prohibida, Ellie-Kino, mitsuki, nico haruka y Sybilla's Song por sus comentarios.

Y nop, el karma no me siguió para éste capítulo, quizás para el siguiente xD veremos... Besos, abrazos, las quiero mucho. RP.


	13. Epílogo, parte II

Advertencia: Existe contenido sugerente pero nunca nada explícito, al menos eso creo. Me dejé llevar por las escenas.

* * *

**La Nivelación**

**Epílogo**

**Parte II

* * *

**

Sólo crucé una mirada intensa con mi profesor antes de retirarme de la Torre y tomar caminos distintos, él iría a quedarse con el capitán Genma hasta que su pierna sanara del todo y pudiera retomar sus actividades como capitán, y acceder a su propio departamento en el complejo para veteranos de la aldea. Entre tanto estaría como civil por lo que serían unas dos semanas, tiempo en el que se pronosticaba su mejoría completa.

Mi relación con Raidô había sido del todo cordial y no se molestó en recordar lo que había sido la causa de su presidio, esto era, alejarse de mí para que me olvidara de él. No es necesario aclarar que su medida no tuvo ese efecto.

Procuré mostrarme relajada y fastuosa, con la mirada siempre penetrante y de vuelta recibía la de él, estricta y oscura que no se incomodaba al mostrarse insistente. Raidô siempre había sido la persona más clasista que hubiera conocido, naturalmente obediente con sus superiores y recto con sus inferiores. El hecho de que siempre sería su aprendiza le daba la luz verde a verme sin vacilar ni agachar la cabeza al verse descubierto.

Creo que mi estrategia funcionó enseguida, puesto que a la semana de su regreso a la villa, Moegi me avisó de alguien que me esperaba en la entrada del jardín y me acerqué a la ventana del segundo piso a reconocer a esa persona.

Contemplé el jardín con ternura, el capitán ya podía caminar con la ayuda de un bastón para que su imperceptible cojeo no le entorpeciera el andar. Por supuesto que su nueva discapacidad lo incomodaba de sobremanera pero solamente era provisorio, hasta que la infección de su pierna sanara completamente. Sonreí con nostalgia, Raidô no hablaba mucho y no lo podía culpar, cinco años era mucho tiempo. Ya había conseguido abrirlo en el pasado, ¿qué podría fallar ahora? Sólo necesitaba tiempo y dedicación.

Caminé a su encuentro con la gracia femenina, esa que había adquirido con el pasar de los años y la madurez de los veinte años. Al verme, su semblante era más tranquilo y me saludó educadamente, sonreí de vuelta y lo saludé a su vez con un movimiento de la cabeza. Iba vestida ligeramente, sólo estaba en la academia de Suzume para entrenarme y de paso, a las chiquillas nuevas, mi especialización requería de constante entrenamiento y solía ir a quedarme por días.

—¿Quería verme, Raidô? —pregunté cordialmente, no quise parecer distante, el que me haya ido a buscar a la academia de Suzume era un avance y francamente, no me sentía capaz de reaccionar efusivamente con él, no quería asustarlo.

Sonrió levemente y miró hacia otro lado.—Veo que tomaste mi consejo, Ino. Me complace mucho. —dijo solamente y me pareció que le costaba mucho trabajo hablarme. Reí dulcemente.

—No podía hacer otra cosa para agradecerle. Tenía razón, capitán, era una buena idea complementar mi espionaje con la rama de seducción. —dije a modo de cumplido.

—No me digas así, ya no soy capitán. —dijo serio y recordé los tiempos anteriores, cuando me repetía la misma oración cada vez que cometía la misma falta.

—Estoy segura que lo volverá a ser, además, siempre será capitán para mí. —dije. Sonrió un poco, mientras se encaminaba a la salida, y sentí una punzada en el pecho, una de decepción. —¿Ya se va?

—Sólo venía a dar un paseo, me aburro en el departamento de Genma.

—Cuando sane, no será aburrido. —respondí, imaginándome que Raidô solo podría optar a papeleo de oficina o a un equipo _gennin_ por su ausencia de cinco años y sus complicaciones de salud. Ya no podría ser guardaespaldas otra vez.

Rió con la boca cerrada. —Temo que eso sea más aburrido aún.

Reí ante su comentario a modo de respuesta y lo vi retirarse sin decir adiós. Antes de cruzar la puerta, se dio una vuelta y me descubrió clavada al piso, observando su ida, sonrió un poco y se aventuró a decir: —¿Puedo volver a visitarte?

No pude reprimir la sonrisa que se me formó el instante en que decodifiqué su propuesta y asentí con la cabeza lentamente pero feliz. Con un movimiento de su cabeza se despidió y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me encaramé a la escalera y corrí a mi habitación personal de la academia, a verme en el espejo y ver lo que el viejo capitán había mirado todo el tiempo, quedando a gusto con el reflejo en él.

* * *

Me froté la espalda con suavidad, había retirado el pelo platinado de mis hombros y dejaba a la vista mis hombros y espalda alta, maravillando a los presentes. No siempre tenía que hacerlas de dama pudiente, ahora estaba haciéndolas de civil común y corriente, cerca de los mercados de la Hoja.

Fingía un dolor en la espalda producto de llevar a cuestas un canasto con pescado, por supuesto que los hombres en cuestión se acercaron a auxiliarme enseguida y les agradecí mucho su gesto, mientras me abanicaba la cara por el calor. Me habían avisado de un grupo de tres viajeros dudosos y que un escuadrón los estaba siguiendo de cerca pero no querían ser rudos y encararlos con preguntas sospechosas.

Fue así como entré yo en el asunto. Les hice par de preguntas sobre su procedencia en una forma gentil y ellos me respondieron con una sonrisa.

—De la aldea de la niebla, señorita. —respondió con cautela y fingí sorpresa.

—Pues eso queda muy lejos, ¿qué los trae por aquí? —pregunté de vuelta y él rió un tanto.

—Venimos a exportar nuestras especias, si gusta puedo darle algunas para que las pruebe. —dijo mientras sacaba un sobre pequeño. Lo recibí con curiosidad y me detuve a olerlas, era jazmín molido seguramente para hacer té.

—Huele muy rico. —dije y de pronto me pareció que decían la verdad. Devolví el pequeño sobre y les agradecí su ayuda. En cuanto desaparecieron de mi vista, el equipo liderado por Aoba se materializó a mi espalda.

—¿Qué era lo que hacían acá? —preguntó el de las gafas oscuras y como respuesta, le di la canasta de pescados malolientes.

—Me temo que no era ellos. —dije solamente y me alejé en la otra dirección. El capitán Aoba miró la canasta con desconfianza y se la entregó a un chunnin que lo acompañaba. Durante mi corto trayecto, creí ver a Raidô en el mercado y me sobresalté. Pronto caí en cuenta de mi error pero quedó en mí la sensación de que podría haberme visto en esta o cualquier otra situación, coqueteándole a alguien con naturalidad y en mi papel de civil, fácilmente podría confundirlo con la realidad. Me vino un lapsus de desconcentración antes de poder decir: —Eran comerciantes de especias.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura que eso era realmente lo que hacían? —me interrogó devuelta al tiempo que me seguía, me comencé a quitar los guantes que apestaban a pescado.

—Sé cuándo la gente miente, superior. Es mi área. —dije simplemente y él resopló cansado, habían estado rastreando a ese grupo durante horas por una sospecha que había resultado falsa.

—De todas maneras, gracias por tu ayuda, Ino. —desapareció en una nube de humo y yo me dirigí a la academia a cambiarme la ropa y volver a mi casa a descansar un poco.

Me dirigí a la recepción de la academia y pregunté si alguien había ido a verme durante mi ausencia, como me dieron una negativa comencé a impacientarme. Raidô no se había aparecido en los últimos días y empecé a pensar en que mi delirio era cierto. Me vino una desesperación, no quería que mi profesión se interpusiera en mi reconciliación con el mayor.

Salí de la academia una hora más tarde, perfumada y vistiendo solamente vestido simple pero vistoso. El pelo lo traía húmedo porque me había remojado en agua para quitarme el olor a pescado del cuerpo y al momento de despedirme de las chicas que se cruzaban en mi camino, me encontré con el quemado. Curvé mis labios en una sonrisa, y cerré la puerta principal con suavidad.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verle, Raidô. —dije cordialmente y él solamente me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Comencé a caminar para alejarnos de las inmediaciones de la academia y me siguió como lo esperaba. No tardó en hablar.

—Espero que tengas tiempo para hablar conmigo, Ino. —dijo educadamente y me volví para verlo de frente. Sonreí.

—Me podría acompañar a caminar, podemos hablar mientras llegamos a mi casa o a otra parte, si así lo deseas. —respondí pensando en una taberna o a tomar té. Asintió con la cabeza y fui inmensamente feliz aunque no lo exterioricé como lo habría hecho antes. Tomamos la calle principal, mucho ruido para el gusto de Raidô pero no me interesé en buscar un lugar más apropiado. Después de un rato en silencio, volvió a hablar. —Aoba me comentó lo que hicieron en la tarde. —comenzó y me pareció un tema bastante aburrido, suspiré pero el capitán no se molestó en percatarse de mi aburrimiento. —Me pareció negligente tu manera de proceder.

Por supuesto, él nunca iría a entablar una conversación conmigo si no era mis de mis habilidades como _kunoichi_ y me volteé nuevamente hacia él, dejando la caminata por unos momentos y que me pudiera escuchar bien en ese ambiente si es que me ponía a explayar mis decisiones.

—¿Viniste conmigo para reprocharme? Porque estoy segura que ellos no eran sospechosos en lo absoluto. —dije algo divertida y me dedicó una mirada seria.

—No puedes dejarte llevar por corazonadas, no siempre estarás en lo correcto. —respondió y me sentí transportada a los años de La Nivelación, sonreí con nostalgia.

—Está bien, haré más preguntas la próxima vez. ¿Contento? —pregunté con malicia y él asintió más tranquilo. Seguí caminando, más ida que de costumbre y me pareció que me había molestado por su crítica. Por supuesto que no se dignó a entablar una palabra otra vez y me desesperé, me estaba desilusionando de su regreso. —¿Qué es lo que harás cuando tu pierna se componga?

—No me gusta el papeleo de oficina. —confesó y me reí suavemente. —Shizune me recomendó hacer clases en la academia mientras consigo ser guardaespaldas otra vez.

Reí con más fuerza, no se trataba la academia de Suzume sino que la corriente, hacer clases como Iruka me pareció de lo más tierno que podría hacer pues su carácter tosco y estricto iría a espantar a los niños, y no me sorprendería que terminara diciéndoles estúpidos cuando se volvieran rebeldes. Se encogió de hombros y me apresuré a disculparme.

—No eras tan malo como profesor, enserio. —dije apresuradamente como para reparar el error antes de que hubieran daños colaterales. Luego, el quemado se rió por lo bajo, quizás recordando sus días conmigo y sus enojos antes de entregarse a mis encantos. Me miró con una sonrisa y supe que íbamos bien encaminados. —Aunque no creo que debas volver a ser guardaespaldas otra vez, ¿no crees que ya te han rasguñado lo suficiente? —dije seriamente y él miró para otro lado. Sabía que hablaba con verdad. (1)

—Supongo que la academia no será tan aburrida después de todo. —divagó tratando de convencerse de que era cierto. Reí. Raidô levantó las cejas tratando de entender mi risa.

—Es realmente aburrida. Trabajé durante dos años ahí antes de graduarme, hacía turnos en el hospital y en la florería. Ahora no hago ninguna de las tres. —dije y él me observó con curiosidad.

—¿No eres médico? —negué con la cabeza.

—Creo que ya olvidé todo lo que aprendí con Shizune.

—Eso no está bien, no siempre serás bonita, Ino. —dijo y paré de caminar.

—Eso fue rudo, capitán. —dije fingiendo estar ofendida y él me miró confundido, tras repasar sus palabras se puso a reír suavemente. —Pero me halaga que me encuentre bonita, debo admitirlo. —dije con una sorpresa falsa. Su mirada se relajó y pude ver las antiguas reacciones que tenía él cuando estaba conmigo, a solas preferentemente.

—Sabes que siempre lo he pensado.

* * *

Ante de que pudiera caminar sin la ayuda del bastón, comenzó a hacer clases en la academia, por lo que no se apareció más en la academia de Suzume a verme. Sólo habíamos interactuado dos veces y se me hacía extraño tenerlo cerca y no poder estar con él como cuando era su aprendiza.

Cuando decidí ir a verlo, fue coincidente con su entrega de departamento. Para que no forzara más de la cuenta su pierna, estaba ubicado en los primeros pisos del complejo y no me fue difícil dar con él. Toqué la puerta con suavidad hasta que escuché movimiento desde dentro y me acomodé el pelo ligeramente antes de que abriera la puerta. Sonreí con gracia y al tiempo en que me descubrió, sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente. Estaba vestido con su uniforme, como antes, y supe que le habían devuelto su título de capitán.

—Espero que no le incomode mi visita, Raidô, pero me temo que si no venía a verte, tú no lo harías tampoco. —dije y él no supo que responderme, después de unos momentos de titubeos, sonrió y me dejó pasar.

—No quiero molestarte, Ino. No me quiero dar ese lujo. —respondió mientras cerraba la puerta en cuanto me dirigí hacia la sala. Observé panorámicamente el lugar y elegí un lugar dónde sentarme, Raidô esperó a que lo hiciera para ubicarse de frente, mirándome.

Me crucé de piernas y percibí que se turbaba un poco. Siempre había sabido que el amor que me tenía durante La Nivelación había sido del tipo infantil y nunca se había permitido algo más. Ahora que ya no era una niña, mis atributos comenzaban a incomodarlo. Se aclaró la garganta y me ofreció algo para tomar, negué con la cabeza, no quería que huyera de mí.

—¿Cómo estuvo la academia? —comencé sin darle importancia a su actitud de huida y rió un poco. Negó con la cabeza suavemente con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera recordando algo. —Me gustaría saber cómo te fue.

—Como lo esperaba, esos niños son algo desafiantes pero no les duró mucho. —dijo. —Algunos me recordaban a ti cuando eras más joven. No les gusta obedecerme.

—No recuerdo haber sido así, capitán—me defendí con una sonrisa y él se rió un poco.

—No sabías seguir órdenes, Ino, y solías cuestionarme todo. —explicó y me sentí halagada, aunque era natural que un instructor sepa las falencias de sus discípulos, era gratificante saber que todavía recordaba el pasado.

El tema culminó ahí y me pareció urgente continuar la conversación antes de que se volviera incómodo estar ahí, sólo mirándonos las caras. Volteé el rostro hacia otro lado cuando su mirada se volvió densa, entonces fue cuando cayó en cuenta de su insistencia y suspiró una risa, traté de no hacer mi incomodidad visible para evitarme problemas y el que Raidô apresurara mi salida de su departamento.

—¿Cómo está tu pierna? —pregunté cordialmente y me urgió estar cerca de él, tocándolo. Él pareció aburrido con mi pregunta y se limitó a responderla lo más educadamente posible para no ser descubierto.

—Puedo caminar sin el bastón, si a eso te refieres. No tengo mayores complicaciones. —dijo y trató de sonreírme.

—Me alegro aunque debo admitir que verte con el bastón fue algo atractivo. —dije con tranquilidad y Raidô levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa, supe que mi comentario lo había satisfecho puesto que se limitó a sonreír en silencio. Me levanté de mi asiento y esperé a que lo hiciera también, se turbó un poco. —Debo irme, fue un gusto hablar contigo. —dije y pareció desilusionarse, al igual que yo cuando me fue a ver a la academia pero no dijo algo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Igualmente, Ino. —dijo y me acompañó a la puerta.

* * *

Seguí yendo a las clases de la academia de Suzume con regularidad sin tener alguna señal de vida del quemando. Me atuve a pensar que estaría ocupado lidiando con los niños de la academia, puesto que tenía jornada completa y no sabía con seguridad mi propio horario de trabajo que consistía en clases, misiones e instruir a las alumnas más jóvenes.

Cada vez que iba a la Torre de la Líder, sabía que tenía posibilidades reales de toparme con él y procuraba hacer mi estadía allá lo más imperceptiblemente más largas que se me permitía. Paseándome con una gracia en cámara lenta, como si no tuviera más que hacer por el día y estaba de ociosa por haber terminado mis deberes antes de tiempo. Por supuesto que no me equivoqué y solía encontrármelo a menudo, después, me lo encontraba siempre, cuando él sincronizaba sus idas con las mías y yo a su vez, hacía lo mismo. Pero eso fue mucho después.

La primera vez que nos encontramos, él no sabía que estaba ahí y me permití quedarme fuera de su vista por unos momentos antes de _accidentalmente_ toparme con él. Estaba sentado junto a otro maestro, revisando el papeleo de un par de _gennin_ de la academia. De espaldas hacia mí, no podía ver mi cuerpo levemente tumbado sobre la muralla que me ocultaba. Shizune se aclaró la garganta y me sorprendió en mi acto de espía lasciva, disimulando la picardía que se le asomaba en el rostro, era más que claro a lo que venía mi conducta. No se molestó en preguntarme lo que hacía.

—Buen día, Ino. —dijo cordialmente y yo le respondí de la misma manera. Era natural que los hombres notaran nuestra presencia y voltearan a vernos. Shizune entró sin titubeos y se presentó con un movimiento de cabeza, puesto que ya los había saludado previamente durante el día. Me quedé parada en la entrada y Raidô se me quedó mirando con curiosidad, sonreí con confianza para parecer segura.

—Caballeros. —concluí solamente y me dirigí hacia la salida tan rápidamente como mis pies me lo permitieron. No me sentía tonta, para nada, pero mi urgencia por salir fue simplemente para que quedara la ilusión que me había topado con Shizune en la entrada mientras me dirigía a otra parte. Raidô me había visto por el día y eso era lo único que importaba, sabía que esto de volver requería tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Me fui por un pasillo angosto en el que me topé con varios auxiliares de la Líder, cargando pesados libros llenos de documentos por toda la Torre. Me vi entorpecida por esos obstáculos humanos reiteradas veces y mi escape fue tomando más tiempo de lo que había esperado, riéndome cada vez que aparecía otro auxiliar con alguna otra cosa pesada sobre los brazos. No me reía de ellos, no, me reía porque había visto al capitán y era feliz por eso. Grabándome imágenes de él en la cabeza que usaría luego para fantasear con el quemado y para que los sujetos a seducir no me fueran tan aberrantes si pensaba que eran Raidô, en vez de traficantes o mafiosos.

Una fuerza firme pero suave me tomó por el hombro y como si de un resorte me tratara, me devolví hacia delante antes de atender al llamado inesperado. No pude parar de reírme por mis imaginaciones fantásticas al verlo parado en frente y estoy segura que Raidô habría pensado que me reía de él, puesto que se encogió de hombros levemente. No me fue difícil tragarme la risa por la sorpresa y la reemplacé por una sonrisa juguetona.

—Capitán. —dije solamente y él me curvó una sonrisa, miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras otro auxiliar imploraba por un espacio por donde pasar y se plegó a la pared. Como no perdía oportunidades, en cuanto el desconocido pasó a un lado, fingí que me empujaba un poco y me hice tropezar suavemente hacia el cuerpo de Raidô, solo para rozarlo un poco. _Accidentada_, me reí suavemente con la boca cerrada y me eché para atrás para liberarlo de mi cuerpo. —Lo siento.

—Ino. —comenzó gutural y se aclaró la garganta como para normalizar la voz. Supuse que no sabría que decirme puesto había salido en mi persecución sin conocer por qué lo hacía en una primera instancia y qué sería lo que me diría si es que lograba encontrarme.

Como si estuviera ebria, me acerqué a tropezones lo poco que nos faltaba para estar pegados y le acaricié la cara derretida con el dorso de mi mano, donde las texturas eran distintas. Soltó una exhalación de perturbación y me tomó por los brazos con sus manos, violento. Se sentía oxidado y torpe. Aplasté la mano sobre su mejilla para dejarla fija y Raidô esperó atento mis siguientes acciones, haciendo de sus ojos delgadas líneas producto de su propia concentración.

Apenas rocé mis labios con la comisura de los suyos y entonces no hubo duda de su parte, se encorvó de espalda y me sentí atrapada entre la pared y su gran porte. Envolvió mi rostro con sus manos y sentí su boca en la mía, tal como lo recordaba, yo suspirando a ratos y él tiritando de deseo debajo de mi abrazo.

Nos separamos en cuanto alguien anunció su llegada al pisar fuerte por el peso de sus encomiendas y con una disculpa, me escabullí a la salida con la elegancia compuesta. Raidô hizo lo suyo pero a pasos de separación y me siguió hipnotizado hacia donde lo guiara. Parecíamos dos personas con destinos distintos, a ratos yo miraba hacia atrás para asegurarme que seguía ahí y él parecía estar más relajado, observando a todos lados en busca de algún testigo mientras se cubría la boca con ansiedad.

Doblé en una esquina y lo esperé paciente hasta que apareciera en mi vista, protegida por la sombra de un árbol exageradamente frondoso. En cuanto lo hizo, le puse las manos en las mejillas cubriéndole las orejas. Sonrió ante mi contacto y me tomó de la cintura, acercándome a él. Reí suavemente.

Fuimos más tarde hasta la academia de Suzume, donde caminamos lado a lado por los pasillos de la instalación. La calma del quemado le había vuelto al cuerpo y no dudó en analizar los establecimientos en busca de Suzume, no era que la quisiera pasar a saludar, era simplemente porque no podía saber que él estaba merodeando por ahí conmigo sin sospechar. Lo que íbamos a hacer no era correcto dentro de la academia de Suzume, estaba terminantemente prohibido.

Lo conduje dando vueltas tontas por los pasillos para que no se notara que lo llevaba a mi habitación y cuando no hubo nadie, lo entré con disimulo. Como no acostumbraba plegar las cortinas de las ventanas por que se colaba el sol y la habitación se volvía sofocante, estuvimos caminando en la penumbra por unos momentos, tanteándonos las manos para guiarnos. En cuanto se tropezó con la cama, lo empujé suavemente para que se recostara pero se incorporó enseguida, consciente que estaría a punto de desobedecer una órden.

Me hinqué a un lado de la cama y le sostuve un pie por si trataba de pararse, abrazándome de su pierna para comenzar. Me arrastré por encima de su cuerpo y suspiró, con las tripas apretadas. Raidô se agachó para atajarme antes como no pudiendo contenerse y me tomó por la cintura para atraerme hacia él.

* * *

El capitán estaba más relajado y cuidadoso conmigo, como si ese encuentro en la academia de Suzume hubiese curado las rabias que lo aquejaban y que, en consecuencia, producían ese alejamiento de mí. Pero no puedo decir que habíamos vuelto del todo, nunca habíamos estado juntos en principio y no me di el lujo de ir a buscarlo, esperé que él lo hiciera por cuenta propia.

Quien podría comprenderme, decía mi rosada amiga, una fastuosa rubia que se esmeraba en cortejar al más tosco capitán de la aldea, que me llevaba además por veinte años. Para mí, la diferencia de épocas no se diferencia tanto como antes, cuando todavía tenía cara de adolescente y él tenía la madurez de un hombre a sus treintas. Ahora con veinte años, adulta y legal, no podía tener problemas y estaba en todo mi derecho de pretender a quien se me diera la regalada gana.

Me lo encontré inesperadamente en el _lobby_, al entregar mis informes a los encargados de turno, Tsunade-sama; que no tenía la mejor cara después de una noche de juerga; Shizune, un tipo al cual nunca antes había visto y el quemado. Al presentarme junto a Choji que las hacía comúnmente de mi compañero de encubrimientos, salía un equipo _gennin_ y tuvimos que esperar un poco hasta que el tipo desconocido cambiara las fichas de misiones. Entre tanto intercambié miradas furtivas con el capitán que siempre mantuvo una mano sobre su boca como si se sostuviera el mentón, en una posición pensativa, cuando en realidad trataba de ocultar su sonrisa al coincidir sus pupilas con las mías.

Tuve pequeñas explosiones de risa que Choji no vio con buenos ojos y me siseaba sutilmente, suspirando con disimulo que era de mala educación pero yo no era de las personas más respetuosas que existía en la aldea, cuestionaba todo y trataba de tú a todos, incluso a Tsunade pero siempre terminaba su nombre con el sufijo correcto—sama—.

Al dar mi descripción de los hechos, la sonrisa de Raidô se fue borrando paulatinamente y se limitó a llenar una forma de todo lo que iba diciendo, en silencio. Suspiré cansada al dar los detalles de cómo había conseguido la información, sólo dando datos generales, y el robusto terminó por relatar lo que aconteció después, bajo su mando.

—¿Hubo otras personas participando? —preguntó Shizune mientras levantaba la cabeza del informe escrito que ella misma hacía y asentí.

—Haruno Sakura e Inuzuka Kiba. —dije y ella esbozó una sonrisa, siempre los llevaba a ellos. Sakura porque éramos amigas y Kiba porque rastreaba y nos protegía. Aun cuando sus intenciones no eran siempre esas.

—Muy bien, eso es todo. Pueden retirarse. —dijo Shizune entonces y me pareció que Tsunade no estaba prestando atención puesto que se sobresaltó como si estuviera recién cayendo en cuenta que nuestra sesión había terminado.

Le di a Raidô el privilegio de mi última mirada y noté que me estaba analizando con el rabillo del ojo, ladeado un poco por el asiento, al estar Shizune dándole los papeles que apiló en un montón de fichas polvorientas. El capitán estaba reemplazando a Iruka, que se había reportado enfermo, nunca más estuvo sentado ahí.

* * *

El guardaespaldas se apareció dos días después cuando yo padecía la desilusión de mi propio trabajo, luego de mi detallado informe oral en el que le expliqué sin querer lo que hacía gracias a sus propias recomendaciones. No parecía disgustado pero tampoco estaba efusivo, como lo habría amansado hasta ese fatídico incidente en el _lobby_. Estaba más bien cuidadoso en su actuar y algo aprensivo, para que no percibiera su estado anímico pero entre más tratara de ocultarlo, más se le notaba.

Estaba oscuro porque era de noche y de su aliento salía una estela sutil de escarcha. Estábamos entrando a la época cruda y solamente se había enrollado una bufando al cuello para mantener sana su voz y las manos las cubría en los bolsillos. En tanto, yo me cubría completa con una capa. Para ése entonces, me dirigía a mi casa para alejarme de ese oficio maldito que me espantaba al amor cuando él se apareció para buscarme, acordamos que me iría a dejar a la entrada de mi hogar puesto que el frío no hacía posible otra opción. Trató de materializarme una sonrisa.

—Sobre el otro día, Raidô. —comencé porque el capitán me interrumpió poco después de hacerlo.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, Ino, es tu trabajo y eso a mí no me incumbe. —dijo con un dejo de firmeza en su voz, estaba tratando de ser diplomático. Crucé mis manos sobre mi pecho, poco satisfecha de su respuesta, distante y nada alentadora.

—No me digas lo mismo de hace cinco años, por favor. Es distinto ahora. —dije algo molesta y él se sonrió para sí encogiéndose de hombros, por el frío y la situación.

—Sé que no es igual. —repitió con la sonrisa de quien se le cumple un deseo. Me intrigó su actitud y ansiosa por lo que quería llegar, levanté mis cejas rubias para alentarlo a seguir. —Pero no pretendo influir en tus decisiones, Ino.

—No entiendo. ¿De qué decisiones me hablas, capitán? —pregunté con aires de extrañeza e infinita desconfianza, no sabía si lo que escuchaban mis oídos era lo que quería escuchar mi pecho palpitante.

El aludido sacó sus manos de los bolsillos a la gélida temperatura del ambiente mientras me adelantaba un par de pasos para quedar en frente y nos detuvimos. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y luego las fue moviendo suavemente de arriba a abajo para hacer fricción y calentarnos un poco. Tenía un semblante gentil y una sonrisa atractiva, aunque a veces creo que solamente yo la encontraba atractiva. Lo miré expectante.

—Por favor, no me hagas decirlo. —dijo algo incómodo y soltó una risa. Levanté una ceja y luego de unos segundos lo comprendí, pegué un saltó para alcanzar su cuello y estrangularlo con un abrazo. Sabía que de él no recibiría más palabras que las que ya había dicho y de las que no sacaría mucha información, pero que su eterna sonrisa me dio pistas a la respuesta que tantas noches me habían mantenido despierta. Me acarició la espalda baja mientras se trataba de mantener en equilibrio conmigo a cuestas, la noche gélida había hecho que su petición para pretenderme quedara sin testigos.

* * *

Nuestros encuentros como pretendientes, se fueron dando en los pasillos angostos de la Torre, a la hora que fuese, el día al azar, siempre invitados por la presencia del otro. Lo demás era dirigirnos al mismo punto de encuentro. No se repetiría lo mismo que en la primera vez, hasta mucho después, las condiciones no eran las mismas.

Me acostumbre a ir a su departamento diciéndole a papá que iría a dormir donde Suzume y a Suzume le decía que iría a pernoctar donde papá. Nos encontrábamos de noche, cuando él volvía cansado y miserable después de su jornada en la academia con una pila de exámenes bajo el brazo mientras que yo estaba fresca y bien despierta a esas horas, era común que mis misiones ocurrieran al anochecer cuando el rostro es fácilmente olvidable por lo oscuro y lo bebido. Me esperaba bostezando en la sala hasta que me dignaba a golpear la puerta y me iba a abrir con los pies arrastrando, componía una sonrisa y me besaba la frente.

No era raro que ya a nadie se le hiciera peculiar mi presencia en el complejo para veteranos puesto que nuestro secreto era compartido con los vecinos y pronto correrían los rumores de lo que, a ojos de las personas involucradas en La Nivelación, era algo inevitable. No me preocupé que papá se enterara, ya no había crimen, éramos dos adultos.

Dependiendo de su ánimo y fuerzas, eran las actividades. Al principio reviviendo y modificando lo que sucedió en la academia de Suzume hasta que la pasión se fue curando para dar paso a la ternura. A veces lo único que iba a hacer era recostarme con él hasta que se durmiera y me quedaba hasta muy entrada la mañana, cuando Raidô llevaba horas en la academia, al despertarme súbitamente por un sueño en el que caía. Nuestros horarios de actividad eran completamente dispares y me vi en problemas al tratar de despertar a la hora que él lo hacía, muy temprano por la mañana.

Me fui marchitando de a poco, cansada y corriendo de un lado a otro, a la academia, a mi casa, al departamento de Raidô. Siempre diciendo que estaba en un lugar cuando en realidad estaba en otro y hubo problemas al ubicarme en ciertas oportunidades cuando requirieron mi presencia en un seguimiento a sospechosos. Papá estaba furioso por mi irresponsabilidad, los seguimientos estaban íntimamente ligados al Cuartel de Tortura y Espionaje, pero gracias a un capitán que vivía junto al quemado en el complejo para veteranos, no dudó en buscarme ahí y me presenté a mi padre para cumplir con mi tarea. Era más valiosa que cualquier otra _kunoichi_ de Suzume por mis técnicas de espionaje y generalmente me asignaban muchas de las misiones más importantes.

Pronto, miserable y sin saber qué hacer, me puse a merodear en el departamento de Raidô a la espera de su llegada de la academia. Estaba temprano porque en realidad nunca me había ido, desde que había despertado no había podido pegar un ojo pensando en lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer, que eran dos cosas muy distintas. Supuse que el capitán iría a ser más imparcial y con los pies en la tierra, ya que toda su vida había puesto lo correcto antes de lo que quería.

En cuanto llegó, me miró sorprendido de mi inexplicable presencia en su departamento e indagó mentalmente la posibilidad de haber dejado abierta la puerta al salir, hasta que dio con la solución más centrada de todas.

—¿Estuviste toda la tarde aquí? —preguntó divertido por mi supuesto ocio y negué con la cabeza, en problemas.

—Raidô. —dije al acercarme con las manos echas un nudo de dedos enmarañados, él frunció el ceño. —Ya no sé qué hacer. —me envolvió la espalda con un brazo y me dirigió a la sala, donde me sentó en el sillón. Al sentarse a mi lado, lo miré brevemente con una súplica en el rostro y recosté mi cabeza en una de sus rodillas. Me acarició suavemente el pelo antes de insistirme.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sé que quiero esto. —dije. —Pero me temo que no sé si sea lo correcto. —Raidô dejó de tocarme y luego de un par de minutos en total mutismo volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¿Por qué?

—Me siento infiel cada vez que salgo a trabajar. —dije simplemente y él rió en un suspiro.

—No eres infiel, estás trabajando. —respondió con sutileza para creérselo también y negué con la cabeza.

—No siempre será fácil, puede que algún día me toque un sujeto rudo…—dije con miedo y el quemado me tomó la cabeza en cuanto me incorporé para verlo. Me imaginé algún escenario en el que tendría que usar las técnicas que el capitán me había enseñado secretamente para complacerlo y eso no me lo podría perdonar jamás.

—Eso no pasará, sé que eres buena en lo que haces. —dijo para tranquilizarme, puesto que sabía que le incomodaba mi oficio aunque fuese un poco. —Además, siempre tienes a tus colegas para auxiliarte si eso llegara a suceder.

Me quedé callada entonces y él no dijo nada más. Retorné la cabeza a la comodidad de su rodilla para meditar un tiempo en el que me pareció que él se estaría quedando dormido. Antes de que sucediera lo llamé con un suspiro para que no se sobresaltara por mi arrebato y, de paso, que me golpeara por reflejo.

—No me quiero seguir escondiendo, Raidô. Quiero que me vayas a buscar a mi casa y salir contigo en público. —dije. —Ya es bochornoso que tu vecino sepa dónde estoy por mero faranduleo.

—Está bien. —respondió entre risas compasivas, sabía que estaría cansado por lo que no seguí hablando y lo dejé dormir.

* * *

(1) Me temo que no soy la única que lo ha matado en toda la historia, en primera instancia "murió" durante la invasión del sonido y la arena, haciéndolas de guardaespaldas del tercero. Después, casi murió al enfrentarse junto a Genma a los cinco del sonido. Ahora lo "maté" en la nivelación, jaja.

**Notas Finales:** Aún no puedo creer que terminó, me costó un mundo elegir la trama final puesto que tenía una idea muy diferente al subir la primera parte del epílogo. Como al tratar de escribirla unas tres o cuatro veces, no se pudo, tuve que cambiarla a una más simple pero que me terminó por gustar mucho más que lo original. Como deben darse cuenta, ha pasado mucho de agosto como dije jaja pero deben estar acostumbrados a que todo lo que digo, no sale como quiero que lo haga xD

Espero que les haya gustado, satisfecho, divertido y un infinito etc, cómo resultó mi final feliz, no estoy acostumbrada a esos y me atrevo a decir que me da algo de pudor escribir algo tan _amoroso_, se habrán dado cuenta por que soy incapaz de decir "te amo" y utilizo la expresión "pecho palpitante" en vez de "corazón". Supongo que será una falencia que tengo, no soy dada a esas cosas jaja bastará con mencionar con que no creo en el amor de un hombre hacia una mujer, siempre he pensado que sólo se emparejan para tener sexo. Aunque debo admitir que tengo el síndrome Disney y tengo la vaga esperanza de que existe esa persona especial para cada uno, pero sólo es una esperanza y no pasa de un mero pensamiento.

Raidô después de esta historia pasó a ser uno de mis favoritos, me encantó la personalidad que le fui dando gracias a algunas historias que leí en inglés y un tipo con el que me he visto involucrada durante todo el tiempo que he estado _niveleando_. Es algo así y puedo decir que pequé en copiarle ciertas cosas, siempre me ha gustado el tipo de hombre _tarzán que habla dulce cuando están solos_ por lo que me di la libertad de hacerlo de esa manera. Amo este fanfic, es uno de mis favoritos.

Odio el lemon y no me pidan nunca escribir algo así, unas insinuaciones bastan para explicar lo que sucede, eso según mi punto de vista. Espero que les haya gustado la insinuación, un tanto directa, como la que hice, me entretuve haciéndola... Respecto a mi manera de escribir, creo que cambió drásticamente desde el capítulo 1 hasta ahora, se puede ver que ya estoy dejando de lado los diálogos y eso me está asustando, espero poder editar ciertos capítulos en los que no me siento agusto con cómo quedaron y de paso, borrar cierta trama que nunca desarrollé: Sakura. Ella supuestamente estaba con alguien, ¿lo recuerdan? Parece que no, nadie reclamó xD Tampoco espero que les haya resultado tan rápido, considerando que ellos ya habían tenido una _relación _antes, se me hizo corto cuando lo leí una vez terminado. Eliminé un par de escenas para no cargarlo tanto, lo de pareja conviviente me asusta escribirlo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y a los que leerán, es muy halagador que hayan llegado hasta aquí, los felicito, leyeron mucho xD

Especiales agradecimientos a **Lizirien**, Kusubana Yoru, Umeko-san, Cerezita Prohibida, axter por sus comentarios a la parte I.

Muchos cariños, besos y abrazos, los quiero mucho, RP.


End file.
